A Blue Winged Butterfly
by Blue Boxer
Summary: (COMPLETED) Blink's world is turned upside down when he meets Blue Boxer. Life's going great for him in 'Hattan until his sister comes back with news that could change his future. His choice not only changes his life, but ends another.
1. A Moment Can Change A Lifetime

BIG THANKS to TRIGGER for checking over my story and correcting it. It really means a lot to me! Thanks again and I love ya!~!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: everyone in the 1st, 2nd and possibly 3rd chapter will be younger than there age stated. In later chapters, years will go by and you'll be the age that you stated.)  
  
It's April 24th, 1911, and for the first time in 22 years, the sun shown brightly all day, not a cloud in the sky, not even the slightest breeze was felt in the air. There was just something about this day that sent chills up anyone's spine and in some strange way, you felt a huge burden lifted off your shoulders. It was almost haunting. It was something that the people of Burlington, New Jersey never saw before, nor felt. No one knows the reason behind it except me, because I was there. I'm sure you're quite confused, and most people are. So let me explain it to you.  
  
With the coming of spring, most people think of happiness, and the end of winter. For the most part, that is exactly what spring was like, except for on April 24th. That was a day that most people didn't plan to do anything. It started the exact same way and would end the exact same way every year. At the crack of dawn, the sun would rise and you could sense, feel, and smell the pleasant aroma of spring. Freshly cut grass, blossoming flowers, the warmth of the sun, the bunny rabbit in the backyard grazing, and the flutter of the butterflies. With the rising of the sun, not a cloud could be found within the sky. It seemed like the perfect day, until noon. Without warning the sky would suddenly fill with dark gray clouds and begin to pour with rain. It would continue for many hours until dusk, when the sky would clear up, clouds disappear, and a rainbow would appear above. It's just so hard to explain the feeling that you get that day unless you actually experience it. You wake up in a great mood, and then all of a sudden, your heart drops, and you become quite sad. Then with the ending of the storm, you get a spine chilling wind that runs across the back of your neck, and its over. Most people don't understand it, except for me. It used to never be like this, until the tragedy of April 24th, 1889.  
  
As you go through life you create memories. Some of these memories may be good or bad, but there's one that you can never forget, the one that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Who knew that mine would not only haunt me forever but baffle many in return? This is how it all came about.  
  
(A/N: This is going back in time to 1885 just to let you guys know.)  
  
This is the beginning, but there really is no beginning to it; it just sort of all happened quite quickly. My family and I lived in a very small apartment, in the suburbs of Jersey City, New York. We weren't a well off family by far, but we weren't extremely poor. That's where I lived ever since I was born. Our apartment was shared by two families and the only barrier between us was a wall. The apartment was small but it worked. After all, it was home. We had a kitchen which was also the dining room. We had a very small living room with a single bathroom attached, and two bedrooms, one for my parents and one for my sister and me. Our school was located right down the street from us and we enjoyed the walk everyday. I very much enjoyed school and had big dreams of my own. As a 13 year old boy, I did quite a bit of dreaming. I had huge plans for myself. I wanted to attend Jersey City School for boys, graduate, have a good job and raise a family. I was very determined to make this happen. Well, you see I'm the kind of guy that once I have my mind set, I don't change it. That tends to get me into trouble every now and then, but for the most part, I'm a very persistent guy. Most boys my age were getting all into girls and frankly, I could care less. I really didn't have any friends that were girls and never was in a relationship with one. I didn't consider girls to be a problem and never intended on being with one until I was older. Boy was I wrong! It's amazing what life throws at you. Sometimes it's at the right time, but for the most part, it usually isn't. I believe that everything happens in life for a reason. You may not know it at the time, but in the near future, you'll understand. What God had planned for me was just around the corner, and it was literally. It was just a normal day. Woke up at my normal time of 8 o clock, ate breakfast and got ready for school. My younger sister was sick that day so she didn't go to school. I walked out my front door and began to walk down the street, that's when it hit me, I forgot my books. I ran back into the apartment grabbed my books and ran out of the door. Now, I hated to be late. I could have walked and still got there on time, but for some reason, I just kept running. As I turned the corner, that's when it hit me. BANG! I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up, I saw something that took my breath away. There she was. The girl that was about to change my life forever. Her big piercing brown eyes gazed at me. Her long flowing dirty blonde hair tickled the side of my cheek. She smiled showing her white teeth. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her beauty astounded me and took my breath away. She was lying flat on top of me, almost like something you would see in a dirty movie. You could feel the warmth of her body and strangely, I wanted to stay like that. Slowly I began to hear someone speaking. It was like a voice of an angel. I couldn't make out where it was coming from.  
  
"Are ya okay?" said the voice. I continued to stay put. "Are ya gonna get up?" Nothing. "Excuse me?" said the voice again. Suddenly I broke out of the trance that I was in only to find the girl that was once on top of me gazing down with quite a worried look. Realizing I was still on the ground I quickly jumped to my feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry 'bout dat young goil. Are you okay?" I asked almost forcing the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. You broke my fall. Thanks tah you I landed on somethin' soft instead'a dat hard ground. Da question is though are you okay? You didn't respond tah me right away and I was getting' kinda worried dat I hoit ya." She said softly.  
  
"Me, oh no, I'm fine. I had a beautiful goil land on top a me. Dat's somethin' dat doesn't happen everyday." That once sweet smile soon turned into a strange look. "Wait, dat didn't come out right. Ah, um, what I meant was..." I continued to babble on making myself look like a total idiot.  
  
"I understand what you're sayin'. It's okay. Ain't ya goin' tah be late for somethin'? You seemed like you was in such a hurry." The smile returned.  
  
"Um, well I was just headed off tah da sch..quare."  
  
"Da what?" she slowly began to giggle.  
  
"Oh ya know da square. I was running because I was afraid dat I wasn't goin' tah get da pape for today. Yeah, I really need my pape for da day." I hope she was buying this.  
  
"Oh. Well you dropped your books." She bent down, picked up my books and handed them to me. "Here ya go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean tah delay you from buying your pape. Have a good day Mr..."  
  
"Little. James Little."  
  
"Well, James Little, sorry again." And with that, she turned and slowly began to walk out of my life.  
  
"Hey wait!" I yelled after her. She turned around and as she did, a gust of wind blew through her hair, gliding it across her face and revealing a sight that would be engraved in my mind forever. "Would you, I mean dat is if you're not busy, would ya like to join me. We could go and talk in da meadow. It's right down da street dere." I said pointing in the direction in which she came from. The meadow was a quiet place where most couples would go and do as they please. No, I didn't have anything planned to do with her other than talking. See, the meadow is filled with tall sunflowers, soft grass, and dozens of different flowers. It was a beautiful and romantic place to go when you needed time to yourself or with someone. Another great thing about the meadow was it was really the only area left in our town that wasn't being built on or torn up.  
  
"Well, I guess I could spare ya the time. But, what 'bout your pape?" She said gazing at me.  
  
"I guess I could give it up just for today." We began to walk in the direction of the meadow. It was about a 5 minute walk away from where we were. We didn't talk at all until we reached our destination.  
  
"Wow!" She said in amazement.  
  
"Yep dis is da meadow." It was truly a beautiful place to be. It was huge. It seemed to go on forever. We walked to what seemed like to be the middle of the meadow. She sat down in the grass and I followed. I watched her as she looked around. She was so beautiful. She looked around in amazement. You should have seen her. The baby blue sky, warm sun, the occasional breeze that would blow through her hair, the long flowing blue dress that made her look like a total princess, and something that I just couldn't stop looking at was the butterfly necklace that hung around her neck. There was just something about it that puzzled you. It was gorgeous. "So what do you think?" I said breaking the silence.  
  
"I've never seen anythin' more fantastic den dis. It's absolutely amazin'! I feel like I could live heah all my life. I just don't want to leave."  
  
"It really is fantastic. It's a great thinkin' spot. Dis is where I come when I want tah just day dream. It gets your mind off da world today. Oh I'm sorry I never even asked ya what your name was."  
  
"It's Becca Carmady. But everyone calls me Blue Boxer. It's a nickname dat was given tah me by my cousin and some of 'er friends from 'Hattan."  
  
"Well Becca, would ya like me to call ya by your real name or your nickname?" I asked.  
  
"Either. It doesn't matter. You can call me Blue for short if ya like." She said with a giggle.  
  
"At least you have better nickname den me. Everyone calls me Kid Blink."  
  
"Because of your patch?"  
  
I just had to laugh. "Yes, 'cause of my patch. I use tah get made fun of, but I just don't let it bother me anymore."  
  
"Why would kids make fun of you? I don't see anythin' wrong with it. I mean no one is poifect."  
  
"You have the greatest outlook on life, Blue. It amazes me."  
  
"Yeah well, it's good to have a great outlook on life."  
  
"So where were you headed off to Miss Blue?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was heading to 'Hattan to live with my cousin. She is da same age as me. 'Hattan is like a second home tah me. I love it dere. 'Hattan is da only place where I actually have friends. I'm real excited tah go and see dem, especially my friend Skittery. I've known 'im since I was real little. He's like my best friend." She said with a smile.  
  
"So is he like your boyfriend den?" I asked kind of worried.  
  
"Who Skittery? No of course not. Skittery is more like a brother tah me. I love da guy tah death but I can't ever see myself datin' him. It would just be too weird I think. What about you, any special goil in your life?"  
  
"You're jokin' right? Of course not. I actually nevah was wid a goil before. See I spend too much of my time either wid my family or by myself. Some of my friends at school have a goil and dat's dere entire life, and I don't want dat. I have huge plans for myself and I'm a very determined guy. I don't like things to get in my way. But den dere are occasions where I'll let dat slide." I said smiling. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Hayes Park. It's not dat far from heah."  
  
"Oh I see, and you was headin' to 'Hattan tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I was planning on gettin' dere sometime tomorrow. I usually just stop for a few hours and den continue on my way. It's a long walk when you have to walk it alone but for the most part, it's worth it. I think you would love 'Hattan. You would fit right in with the rest of the guys. They are just like you. All around the same age too."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep, but the only thing about 'Hattan is the boys dey are crazy. Dey tend to get intah a lot of fights, not dat it's a bad thing but they can be vicious, not to mention goil crazy. A lot of dem have goilfriends and will basically date any goil just tah get laid. Don't get me wrong, not all of dem are like dat, but for da most part dey are."  
  
"Dat kind of sounds like every guy. Aren't most guys gonna date a goil just to get laid? I know I would." I said beginning to laugh.  
  
"Ugh! Blink!"  
  
"I'm just kidding ya. I ain't like dat." We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. We talked about everything from my family, to future plans, to Manhattan, and just guy and girl junk. The sun began to set and I knew it was getting late. My parents were going to start to worry.  
  
"Well Blink, it has been a great day and I very much enjoyed talkin' tah ya but you probably should get home and I need to head to 'Hattan." We both stood up. Far off in the distance we heard the crack of thunder and we knew a storm was approaching.  
  
"It looks like a storm is coming. Do you have a place to stay for the night, just so you don't have tah travel in dis weather?"  
  
"Actually no, but I've traveled in weather like dis before."  
  
"You can't be serious. You can't go tah 'Hattan in dis weather. Maybe you can just wade da night out at my house, until the storm passes that is. You can rest up and den be back on your way."  
  
"Oh I don't know about dat Blink. I'll be fine, don't worry 'bout it. Plus I don't think your parents will approve of me spending the night. It's ok, I'll be fine." It finally started to rain and I needed to get home.  
  
"I'll talk to my parents really, it will be fine. Dey aren't going tah care, really. You'll get sick if you travel in dis." It began to rain harder now.  
  
"Honestly Blink I don't think dat's a good idea. I had a great time wid you today and hopefully you can visit me in 'Hattan sometime but I really need to get going." We both began to run out of the meadow with the pouring down rain. We continued to run until we reached the spot where we met.  
  
"Listen Blue, I'm going tah run intah my apartment and ask. You can't be out in dis weather."  
  
"But Blink," It was too late. I already run into the house to talk to my parents. About 5 minutes later I returned.  
  
"They said dat you can spend da night and leave tomorrow if da storm has cleared up. You can sleep in my bed. Da only problem is you'll have tah share a room wid my sister." I led her towards the door. We both stepped inside. "Mom, Dad, dis is Becca. I kind of ran intah her on my way tah school." She gave them a smile and a wave.  
  
"Hello Becca." They both said in unison.  
  
"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Little. I really appreciate da fact dat you're sharing your home wid me tonight. It really means a lot tah me." Blue said smiling at them.  
  
"Have a seat Becca. This is James sister, Kane. James may we speak to you really quick please." My mother said.  
  
"Sure mother. Becca, you can talk tah my sister. I'll be right back." And with that, I followed them back to my room.  
  
"Hi." Blue said to my sister. Kane just sat there with a not so happy look on her face. Kane and I are very close. She was a year younger than me. She was pretty tall for her age, a lot taller than most of the girls. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. Many people claimed that we looked like twins but we aren't. Even though she had a slender frame, she was pretty muscular. You wouldn't want to fight her. Poor Blue. Kane was giving her the cold shoulder and that's not like her. She is usually very outgoing and is always trying to make people laugh. Just like me, she likes to be alone at times just to think about things in life. She has quite a bit of friends, especially guys, which mother doesn't know about. I'm not surprised at all that she has many guy friends. Kane is very beautiful for her age, and a lot more popular than me. She was the only girl in my life up until this point and I kind of had a feeling that she wouldn't like another girl coming onto her turf. "So how old are you?" My sister just sat there. "My name's Becca and I'm 13 years old, just like your brother." Still Kane gave her the evil eye. "So you're not much of a talker." Nothing. "Do you talk at all? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Are you talking?" She finally said.  
  
"I guess not." Blue said turning around. "Hi." My mother, father and I were standing there watching them trying to make conversation. It was about the funniest thing ever. We all sat down at the dinner table and ate the hotdogs that my mother had made for dinner. After dinner, Blue and I helped clear the table and wash the dishes.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you tah your room." I said. She followed me back the hallway to a small room.  
  
"Dis is a very nice house you have here. You don't have dat bad of a room either." She sat down on my sister's bed.  
  
"Dis will be your bed right here." I said patting my bed which was right beside my sister's. Blue stayed put.  
  
"Kind of ran into her on the way tah da school huh? Is that what you're calling the square nowadays?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was actually going tah school but I wanted tah spend da day wid you so I ditched school." I said with a laugh.  
  
"What? Blink you shouldn't have ditched school. You should have told me dat you had school."  
  
"I know I'm sorry but I really wanted tah spend the day with you."  
  
"Well we could have hung out after school. That wouldn't have been a problem. You're more like those 'Hattan boys than you think."  
  
"Am I really?"  
  
"Yep, you would fit right on in. Those boys don't even go tah school. Well the ones that I know at least. See my cousin, Trigger, lives in the News Workers Lodging House. She is a newsie. I don't know if you know what a newsie is but she goes around selling papes. Da lodging house where she stays at is a co-ed one. The boys are found in one room and the girls are in da other one, except for during the day when all the guys and girls mix together. Dey get up real early, sell their papes and have da whole rest of da day tah themselves."  
  
"What do dey do for fun?"  
  
"Oh trust me, dey do anythin' tah have fun. Those boys are crazy. Dey play all sorts of games, like spin-the-bottle, poker, well more like strip poker, truth or dare, cards, dey talk, dey pick fights, dey make out with girls, dey do basically whatever dey want to. Dey are free tah do as dey please. Dey could run around naked if dey wanted to, which has been done before."  
  
"Are you serious? Dat sounds like it would be an awesome life. I would love tah do as I please."  
  
"Yeah, us newsies have our fair share of fun." We talked like that for quite awhile until my mother came in and told us it was time for bed. So we got ready for bed. She hoped into my bed, pulled the covers up over her, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night." I said poking my head in.  
  
"Good night Blink." She said smiling. I came in and went over to Kane.  
  
"Good night Kane."  
  
"Good night Blink." Kane said. I leaned over and kissed my sister on the forehead.  
  
"You two sleep well. Especially you, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I said pointing at Blue.  
  
"I will, don't worry. Good night." And with that I closed the door and went to bed.  
  
The next morning came too soon. I woke to find my whole family sitting at the dinner table. The storm had passed and the sun was shinning brightly. It was a beautiful day. I didn't want to see Blue go but I knew she had too.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." My mother said to me. I'm not much of a morning person. I sat up for a few minutes and slowly began to stretch.  
  
"Where's Becca?" I asked.  
  
"She is back in your room just getting ready to leave." Kane said eating some bread. I got up off the couch and headed back to my room, completely forgetting that I only had long underwear on.  
  
"Did you sleep good last night?" I asked. Blue turned around and started busting up laughing.  
  
"You're not a morning person are ya? Nice hair and yes I did sleep well." She said getting a few things ready. I looked over into my mirror. My hair was sticking up every which way. I had an impression of the couch on the side of my face and I was still wearing my white long underwear.  
  
"Oh um, can you just throw me that blanket over dere please?" I asked. Blue threw me the blanket and I wrapped it around my waist.  
  
"How did ya sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Need I explain?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Nope, point made. Thanks again Blink for lettin' me spend da night and rest up. Dat was very sweet of ya and your family."  
  
"Let me get dressed real quick and I'll walk ya out." I ran over to my pile of clothes, grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and headed towards the bathroom. When I finally returned she was sitting patiently on my bed. "Are ya ready?"  
  
"Yep." She picked up her stuff and walked out of my room. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Little. It was very nice of ya tah do dat for me. Thanks again! Good bye Kane." Blue said heading for the door.  
  
"I'll be right in mother." Blue and I headed for the door. As we both stepped outside we saw how nice of a day it was.  
  
"Wow, couldn't have picked a better day tah leave for 'Hattan. Thanks so much for everything Blink. If your ever in 'Hattan, or just feel like visiting, feel free to stop and see me. I would like tah hang out with you again."  
  
"I'll definitely consider dat. Have a safe trip Blue." And with that, she turned and walked away. I stood outside until I couldn't see her anymore. There was just something about this girl that was unique. I wanted to know more about her and I wanted to see what life was really like in 'Hattan. Days soon passed and those days became weeks. There was not a minute of my life that I didn't think about her. She was always on my mind and even in my dreams. I wondered if she made it there alright. What was she doing? How was she living her life? These questions and many more just filled my head day in and day out. Would I ever be able to see this girl again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N This is now in 'Hattan.)  
  
"Double down boys!" yelled Race from the common room.  
  
"Dis is ridiculous! I'm losing all my money. I don't even have any money!" Mush yelled getting up.  
  
"What are ya? A poor sport?" Race yelled back in return.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Den sit back down." Race yelled at Mush. Mush threw himself down on the floor. He hated playing anything with Race. The girls were all in the corner talking to one another. The couples were scattered around the room. Blue was sitting on Skittery's bed talking to him. Suddenly you heard all the girls say under their breaths "Ooh." Blue looked over that the girls confused.  
  
"Hottie at 10 o clock." Said Eire. Every girl in the room looked over. Blue gazed over only to see the back of some strange guy. He looked so familiar to her. Since she couldn't see his face, she had no idea where she saw him before, but there was something about him at puzzled her. She turned away and went back to talking to Skittery.  
  
"Blue?" said the voice. Blue looked over once again only to realize who it was.  
  
"Blink."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that is the end of the first chapter. Reviews welcomed!~ Hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes I know parts were boring but you have to read the first chapter to actually understand the rest of the story and especially the last chapter. This chapter has so many symbolic ideas that will help you piece together the story. For those of you that don't know, my story is based on the song by Evanescence called My Immortal. You'll understand later.  
  
Things in the next chapter: Blink take it away,  
  
BLINK: Find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real! The Real World, in 'Hattan.  
  
Thanks Blink.  
  
BLINK: No prob!  
  
~~~ Blink realizes what life really is like in 'Hattan. He meets everyone.  
  
~~~ Finds out that Blue has a "secret."  
  
~~~ The group plays a game which causes Blink to lose his cool.  
  
~~~ FIRST KISS!  
  
~~~ Blink reveals the truth about this stay. 


	2. A Kiss Explains A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kit Blink, Kane (& yes, you will be in it again, not to closer till the end but I have a surprise for ya!), Fantasy, Cards, Tag, and TRIGGER! Thanks so much guys for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue jumped up ever so quickly when she saw me. The rest in the common room were dead quiet. Blue forgot that she was sitting on bunk beds and when she got up, she slammed her head on the bed above.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled, rubbing her head.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Mush started laughing. The rest of the group didn't find it very funny. Mush continued to laugh; he was laughing so hard now he was rolling on his back. He looked up to see Blue giving him the meanest look. "Sorry." His laughter died.  
  
"Oh my God Blink! What are ya doin' here?" She ran over and gave me the biggest hug. I certainly wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well I'm here tah see you. Don't ya remember? You said whenever I was in town tah stop by an' see ya." I said looking at the rest of the people in the room, who were just staring.  
  
"You're in town! Awesome! For how long?"  
  
"Um, for 'bout 2 weeks."  
  
"Really? That long? Great! Well, let me introduce everyone tah you." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards everyone. "Well, let's start from my right here. First, sittin' on dat bed right dere is Skittery. You remember me tellin' ya 'bout 'im." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I do." I kind of waved at Skittery and he waved back.  
  
"And da girl sittin' on da bed beside him is Zippy. The group of girls in the corner from right tah left are Spitball, Soaker, Eire, Cards, and Cheatah. The group of guys in the middle from right tah left are Mush, Jack, Race, Pie, Dutchy and Jake. Then the couples over dere are Trigger, my cousin, and Snitch. Tag Along and Specs, and Taps and Snoddy. The guys in dis corner are Crutchy, Boots, Itey, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, Bumlets and Swifty. And dat's the group. Everyone dis is Blink. I actually met him right before I came here. Him and I happened tah literally run into each other and he was kind enough tah let me spend the night due tah a storm."  
  
"Ooh!" said everyone in unison.  
  
"Blue got laid!" said Mush.  
  
"Shut up!" Trigger said running over to Mush and slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Mush began rubbing his head.  
  
"No see Mush, I'm not like you. I'm not a whore and don't lay everyone dat I see. Make yourself at home Blink. I'll be right back." Blue left the room and everyone just kind of stared at me for a while. Finally the guy that she called Race said,  
  
"You know how tah play poker?"  
  
"Um, not really." I replied.  
  
"Good, come here and I'll show ya."  
  
"Oh no, you don't want tah play with dis guy!" yelled Mush.  
  
"Shut up! You're just a poor sport, hate losin' and let the guy play!" yelled Race.  
  
"I QUIT! You're nothin' but a big pompous jerk!" Mush said getting up and storming away. "Stay away from him Blink. He'll take all your money. He's nothin' but a scum bag!" Mush went over and sat beside his girlfriend Cards. Cards was a pretty short girl and looked perfect for Mush. She had long brown hair, deep blue eyes and ivory skin.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared now. I'm shakin' in my shoes! Is little Mush afraid of a little competition?" Race said with a baby face.  
  
"You know what!" Mush ran over and started beating up Race.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, break it up!" yelled Jack grabbing Mush. "What's wrong with you two? We have a new guest and dis how you want tah act around him? Grow up, both of you!"  
  
"Sorry Jack." Mush and Race said in unison. Mush went back over to Cards, Race sat down and Blink grabbed the seat where Mush was sitting.  
  
"Well you see Blink, poker is played like dis..." Race began to say right as Blue walked in.  
  
"Heya Blink, would you like tah go for a walk maybe tah Central Park?" Blue asked.  
  
"Argh! Can't I ever finish somethin' around here! For your information Blue, I was tryin' tah teach Blinky boy here how tah play poker, so why don't you make like a tree and leave." Race said putting out his hand. "Ahh! I'm turnin' into Mush! I got tah stop hangin' around these girls."  
  
"Sure." Blink said getting up.  
  
"Heya Blink, um, I have a question for ya. If you're not datin' Blue, can I have her in the near future?" Mush said not realizing how loud he was.  
  
"What the hell Mush!" Skittery said going over Mush. "The poor guy just got here and already you're hittin' on his girl. You have a girlfriend Mush, go be with her." Skittery pushed Mush away from Blink.  
  
"I know but I just wanted tah know." Mush said going back to Cards.  
  
"Sorry about him man, he's a bit of a horn dog." Skittery said.  
  
"That's ok. I'm not datin' her anyways." I replied.  
  
"Well you should be, she's a great girl." He than turned away. "Cards, how do you put up with dis boy?"  
  
"I don't know. I should have left him a long time ago." Cards said giving Mush a nudge. Mush looked at her. "I'm just kiddin'!" I turned around and followed Blue out of the Lodging house.  
  
"How can you remember all those guys? Dere are so many of them." I said looking around at 'Hattan.  
  
"Well you get use tah them after awhile and just learn um."  
  
"That Skittery guy seems really nice."  
  
"Yeah, he's great." Blue said smiling.  
  
"He said dat you were a great girl, and dat I should be datin' you."  
  
"Aww! Did he? That's sweet of him. He's like the nicest out of them all I think. You remember Zippy? Well she has a huge crush on Skittery. I'm tryin' so hard tah get them two together but for some reason, Skittery just wants tah be her friend. But I'm goin' tah continue tah try. Zippy is like my best friend and Skittery's my best guy friend, it would be perfect. Not tah mention she is very pretty." Blue said. Blue was right, Zippy was very pretty. She had curly, brownish hair and the prettiest eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she only stood about 5 feet 3 inches tall. Not to mention dat girl is fit.  
  
"Trigger looks just like you."  
  
"Yeah I know. A lot of people say dat." I was amazed at how different 'Hattan looked than Jersey City. 'Hattan was huge! Buildin's on every corner, people everywhere, and all different kinds of people. "I'm so glad dat you're here. I really missed you. So how have you been? How is your family doin'?"  
  
"Oh I've been doin' really good. I've been thinkin' about you quite a lot lately, well actually ever since you left. I was just like I have tah go and see her again. My family is doin' good as well."  
  
"That's great tah hear. Well here we are, Central Park." Gosh it was huge! I thought the meadow was big, it was nothin' compared to this! It was surrounded by trees and huge patches of grass everywhere that people would just lay it. It was so nice. We walked into Central Park and just sat down in the grass.  
  
"So how long has Trigger and Stick been together?" Blue just started busting up laughing. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Snitch, not Stick. But dat's ok. It just makes you even cuter." Wow, she actually called me cute. My feelings for her just continued to grow and grow now. Blue made me feel so good inside. She was so cute and I loved everything about her. Those words that Skittery said just kept repeating over and over again in my head. "Well you should be, she's a great girl." Maybe he is right. Maybe I should go for her. "They have been together now for about a year. All the couples have. The longest relationship right now is Tag and Specs, which is goin' on two years now. Lets see, Trig and Snitch is a year, Tag and Specs is two, Cheatah and Jack is about 4 months, Taps and Snoddy is about 6 months, Spitball and Race have been 5 months, and Cards and Mush have been the shortest, it's only been a month."  
  
"Oh I see. So what's everyone like? Do you get along with everyone?" I asked.  
  
"Everyone is great. I love each and everyone one of them. Especially the guys. The guys are so much a like. As for the girls, they each have their own kind of personality. Soaker is a little older than us by two years. She's on the short side but gets very angry if you talk about her height. She has dirty blonde hair. The unique thin' about her is dat her eyes change color with her mood. She has a temper at times and tends tah hold grudges. She sometimes likes tah be the center of attention, but who doesn't? She can be a loner but she's a very loyal friend. The only problem is she's a big flirt, especially with Race, which is kind of bad cuz Race is already taken. Spitball can be sarcastic at times and obnoxious but dat fits Race really well. She is very tough but also has a sweet side tah her. She's kind of irresponsible but most of us are. The poor girl has the biggest feet I have ever seen! And she trips over them all the time. She doesn't live here, she lives in Queens along with Soaker, and Tag. Now Tag and Trigger are like best friends. They are like connected at the hip. They do a lot together. Like double dates and things. That's how Trigger and Snitch got together, through Tag and Specs. Now Tag is very shy, her laugh is pretty loud but she is the shy one of the group. She is sensitive and tends tah cry at times. She is very defensive, especially when around Specs. Tag is probably the most innocent out of us all."  
  
"Oh really, what makes you not so innocent?" I asked in great wonder.  
  
"Movin' on, haha"  
  
"Oh come on, tell me. Please, please" I said giving her the puppy dog face.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time, I promise. But not right now." She said pushing me slightly. "Lets see, who else is dere, oh yeah, Cheatah. She tends tag put on the 'I'm the tough girl act' but she doesn't put it on very well. She hates talking about her past and doesn't trust people easily. She also has a bad temper so watch out for dat. She also has the brightest green eyes ever. They are so cool tah look at, but just don't stare at her, she doesn't like dat. Now dere is Eire, who is like a giant. She is quiet and tends tah spend some of her time alone. She is one of the more serious ones of the bunch and doesn't tend tah play in the games dat are immature, but look at the guys; most of the games are immature. She's sarcastic and she's monotone. She also has very strong opinions and will let you know at times. She's not from New York and none of us really know where. Last but not least is Taps. She is easily amused, and has what she calls an Irish temper. Dere are two sides tah her, either she is really sweet, or she's a total bitch. Race hates play with her because she is like the only one dat actually can play poker. She tends tah bet Race which totally pisses him off."  
  
"Wow, it's goin' tah be hard tah remember what tah do and what not tah do around certain people." I said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help ya out. Oh yeah, just in case, dere's someone dat I do not get along with very well and dat would be Spot Conlon. He's from Brooklyn. That's one bad apple. In case he comes here while you're here, I'm warnin' you, stay away from him. He's extremely rude, foul, and he will bash you on, trust me. He does it tah everyone. You just have tah look past it and whatever you do, do not fight him, it's not worth it. Surprisingly Spot has a girlfriend, Poker. She is very stubborn and pretty air headed. She loves tah play poker and make random wise cracks. She also likes tah be alone tah think, and has a very hot, violent temper. She doesn't back down tah anyone. She likes tah read, and she likes tah occasionally perform at Medda's, which is a theatre. She loves tah start fights, and get other people in trouble. She doesn't trust people easily, and won't treat you the greatest if you're new tah her. So I'm just warnin' you tah stay away if he comes here."  
  
"Alright, thanks for the warnin'. I'll be sure tah do dat." Grrr. How embarrassing. Right in the middle of our conversation my stomach decides to growl.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked.  
  
"Can you tell?" I laughed.  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me up. "I'll take you tah Tibby's. Word tah the wise; just get the hotdog, nothin' else. Maybe I should bring somethin' back for the guys as well." Blue and I went to Tibby's and as instructed I got the hotdog. She some how had the money to buy every other guy a hotdog, so she left with 14 hotdogs. We headed back to the lodging house.  
  
"Ok guys! Come get your wieners!" She yelled holding up the bag.  
  
"I don't need a wiener, already have mine! Wanna come see?" Mush said laughing.  
  
"Oh God Mush, grow up!" Blue yelled across the room.  
  
"Thanks Blue!" All the guys came running.  
  
"Hey! Back off scavengers. I only have enough for every other guy, so you have tah pair up and share!" Blue said to the guys who were all acting like dogs. She handed out the hotdogs to the guys and some how had a whole hotdog left. "Ok, who didn't get dere wiener?"  
  
"That would be Snitch and Trigger. But by the looks of it, they won't need it. Looks like Trigger might be gettin' a wiener pretty soon." Jack said shoving the hotdog into his mouth. Snitch and Trigger were over in the corner bed making out. They tended to do that a lot. So Blue went over to them and nicely tapped Snitch on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like your wiener?" She asked.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Snitch asked pretty confused.  
  
"The hotdog you idiot!" Blue snapped back.  
  
"Oh yeah, um no. Don't need a wiener here." Snitch replied going back to the way he was.  
  
"Extra wiener here!" Blue yelled. She suddenly felt someone pulling on her dress. She looked down to see Tumbler.  
  
"That's my wiener?" Tumbler asked holding out his hands.  
  
"Sure Tumbler, here you go." She said and handed him the hotdog. I sat down on someone's bunk bed beside Tag and Specs.  
  
"I'll be right back babe." Specs said kissing Tag on the cheek. Now it was just me and Tag.  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" She asked.  
  
"Well I was on my way tah school one day and I accidentally ran into her. We ended up spendin' the whole day together doin' nothin' but talkin'. It was really amazin'. She's such a unique girl. And beautiful. She told me dat she was headin' off tah 'Hattan. Well it suddenly began tah rain and I wasn't about tah let her travel in dat kind of weather. So I convinced her tah spend the night at my house just tah rest up and wade out the storm." I said to Tag. She really was a nice girl.  
  
"That was very sweet of you Blink."  
  
"Wow, you actually remembered my name."  
  
"Well you can't forget dat face. So where are you from?" She asked.  
  
"I'm from Jersey City. It's not far from here. I promised Blue dat I would visit her sometime so dat's why I'm here."  
  
"You like her don't you?" Tag asked. Girls were always so good at knowing when a guy liked them.  
  
"Oh gosh, I don't know." I slowly began to blush.  
  
"Well you know you can always come tah me for advice. Blue really is a great girl and she deserves tah be with someone special. I don't know you dat well but from what I see, you're a really sweet guy. She needs someone special in her life, especially at a time like dis." What was Tag talking about? At a time like this?  
  
"What do you mean at a time like dis?" I asked.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Tag said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well than maybe I shouldn't have said anythin'. I'm sorry. I just thought she told you. I can't tell you. It's not my job too. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Specs finally came back and sat down beside Tag. The three of us continued to talk. Blue was over once again with Skittery. There was just something about Skittery that made me uneasy. Maybe it was because I was jealous but I just sensed that something was going on with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Skittery don't do dat. You're just makin' the hole bigger." Blue said pulling Skittery's hands away from his shirt. He had a small hole in the sleeve and he was always picking at it.  
  
"I'm sorry mother." Skittery joked.  
  
"Don't talk back tah me or you will be goin' tah bed early young man!"  
  
"Oh no, please don't send me tah bed early!"  
  
"Hush up Skittery." Blue pushed Skittery.  
  
"So tell me about dis Blink guy. Pretty sexy."  
  
"I know he's sexy. Are you considerin' yourself gay?"  
  
"No, I'm just statin' the obvious cuz you won't."  
  
"Well tah be honest with you Skittery, he really is a great guy. You know I talked about you tah him before we even came here."  
  
"Why are you always changin' the subject? Just admit it; Becca Carmady has a crush on eye patch kid."  
  
"Don't call him dat please, and yes, I do have a crush on him. God Skittery, it is wrong dat I wanted tah kiss him the first time I met him. I've wanted tah kiss him for so long but I always feel like it's too soon, you know what I mean? I barely know the guy but I feel like I've known him my whole life, if dat makes sense. Plus I don't know if he even likes me or not."  
  
"Give me a break Blue! The guy is head over heels for you! Do you ever see the way he acts around you? He like bows down tah you. Why do you think he came all dis way? Do you think it's for nothin'? It's because he has feelin's for you. Any guy would do it for you. You're a very beautiful girl, and any guy would be lucky tah have you. So if I was you, I would just go for it. It's never too soon when it comes tah love. You'll know when the time is right, trust me. Just have faith and believe and the time will come. Plus too you're just turnin' into Mush. Your hormones are actin' up and before you know it, you'll be the town whore."  
  
"Skittery!" Blue punched him.  
  
"I'm kiddin' ya Blue. You know I love ya."  
  
"That's what I thought!" They began to hit each other. Skittery than got up off the bed and picked up Blue.  
  
"Skittery my dress!" He ignored her and continued to carry her around the room before dropping her on the bed that they were originally on. I watched from afar and was kind of jealous. Maybe dis was all a mistake. She likes Skittery. Without a doubt. Maybe I should just leave. I have no chance wit a pretty girl like that. Just as I got ready to get up, Snipeshooter walked in.  
  
"Yo shit heads, lets all go up tah the roof and play a game!" Snipe said pointing to the roof.  
  
"How many times must I tell you Snipe, you're too young tah play with us." Dutchy said.  
  
"Damn you Dutchy!" Snipe went over to sit with Tumbler, and Boots. All the guys called dat the babies club. "Well let's go! Get a movin!" Tag, Specs, Blue, Skittery, Trigger, Snitch, Zippy, Taps, Eire, Cheatah, Mush, Jack, Race, Snoddy, and myself followed Dutchy up to the roof. Soaker and Spitball left for the night to head back to Queens and Cards went back to Brooklyn. Tag decided to spend the night here at the lodging house. We finally reached the roof and it was so nice. The stars shown brightly and you could see the lights all around you.  
  
"All right guys, I need everyone tah sit in a circle, make sure its guy/girl." Dutchy said sitting down. The circle went as follows: Dutchy, Tag, Specs, Trigger, Snitch, Zippy, Skittery, Blue Boxer, Blink, Taps, Snoddy, Eire, Mush, Cheatah, Jack, and Race.  
  
"Ok, here is the game. On dis slip of paper, you have tah write your name. You will den put it in dis bucket here and we will all take turns drawin' a name. Whoever's name is on the sheet of paper you have tah ask them either a truth or dare question. The person answerin' the question will have the choice of either answerin' the question or doin' the dare, or they have tah remove a piece of clothin', understood? Good. Here are the papers." Dutchy handed out the papers and everyone wrote their names on the paper. We put them all into the bucket and Dutchy picked first.  
  
"The name I picked was Zippy. Hmm, truth or dare." He asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Well let's see here. I dare you tah give Skittery a lap dance." Everyone knew that she had a crush on Skittery so she was an easy target.  
  
"Don't think so Dutchy, I think I'm goin' tah pass on dat."  
  
"Fine, remove a piece of clothin' than." Dutchy said getting all excited. Zippy reached down and removed one of her shoes.  
  
"Hey, dat's not fair." Mush yelled.  
  
"It is so. It's an article of clothin' isn't it?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Damn you!" Mush began to pout once again. Zippy drew next and got Trigger.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Trigger said all excitedly.  
  
"I dare you and Snitch tah make out right now." Zippy said.  
  
"What! That's not fair. They do dat everyday! Dis game is goin' down the shit hole!" Mush was ticked off now.  
  
"Mush, you are a shit hole!" Snoddy snapped.  
  
"Shut up!" Mush stood up.  
  
"Sit down Mush!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Can I do my dare now?" Trigger asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." Zippy said.  
  
She looked at Snitch with an evil grin on her face. "Come heah baby!" She said grabbing his neck and pressing her lips against his. Cat calls came from all around the circle as the couple made-out. It was intense, not really, but she had her hands in his hair, pulling it as hard as she could, his hands were running up and down her back. Their kisses were rough and sloppy, but no tongue was involved (thank God).  
  
"Dis is what you do all da time?" I asked in amazement at the sight before me.  
  
"Yup, dat's Trigger an' Snitch forah ya." Blue answered.  
  
I heard yelling and random 'woo'ing. I heard things like "Go, Trig!", "Who's your daddy!", and Mush said "More more! Oh God please, c'mon! More!"  
  
They continued to make-out, and the conditions to me seemed to get a bit "hotter", but I guess it was nothing that the other Newsies haven't seen before. I wasn't really okay with the whole situation, but I dealt with it. It kind of made me uncomfortable, but I guess it gave me some lessons in what a guy and a girl do together, being as I've never experienced this kind of thing.  
  
"Get 'er on da floor!" Mush cheered as he laughed hysterically.  
  
They laid down and kept kissing. Limbs entangled, they got more into it.  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled, unable to control myself. Blue looked at me with the weirdest _expression that I have ever seen.  
  
Snitch looked up at me. "Hey, what are you talkin' 'bout, Blink? We were just makin'-out?"  
  
Trigger nudged Snitch to get off of her, he obeyed. She sat back up and looked at Blink who was bright red in embarrassment. "Does dis sort of thing bother you?"  
  
"You know guys, I'm sorry. Please continue the game."  
  
"No Blink, we aren't goin' tah continue if it makes you uncomfortable." Trigger said.  
  
"No really guys, please continue. I'm just not use to dis sort of thing. Here you guys make out with each other and don't care. You have sex with each other in an open room with a bunch of people playin' a game. And I never saw dat before. See back where I live, we don't do dis sort of thing. We keep things private and don't do certain acts in public, nor do we talk about them openly like here. But you know, it's a new thing for me and I'm just goin' tah have tah get use tah it. I came onto your turf so I have tah be prepared for the unexpected. So go ahead and continue your game." I said finally feeling a little more relieved.  
  
"Well it's my turn tah draw." Trigger said reaching her hand into the bucket. "Oh goody, I get Mush. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Mush stood up all excited.  
  
"I dare you tah kiss Race." Trigger said sitting back quite proud. You see, Mush is quite homophobic and everyone loves seeing how he reactions to such situations.  
  
"Eww no!" Mush said backing away from the group.  
  
"Oh come on Mush, pucker up!" Race said getting up and going over to Mush. He acted like he was going to kiss him.  
  
"Ah! Get away from me!" Mush began to run away but tripped over a box. "Damn it! Who put dat box dere?"  
  
"You did Mush." Race said laughing. The rest of the group began to laugh. I didn't understand why they always picked on Mush. He is quite dumb at times, but he always seemed to be the butt of dere jokes. "Your turn homo." Race said to Mush sitting back down. Mush picked out a name and my worst fear happened.  
  
"Blinkers, oh goody, dis is goin' tah be fun." Mush looked over at Blue who was giving him the "please don't" look. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." I answered. My hands began to shake because I was afraid of the question that Mush might ask.  
  
"Not an adventurer huh, well lets see, what question can I ask you. Oh yeah, Blink have you ever sharded?" Mush asked giggling. I had no idea what the word meant and from the giggling, I really didn't want to know. I looked around at everyone else and it seemed like no one knew what it meant either.  
  
"What does dat mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means have you ever shit and farted at the same time. Like you try tah fart but shit at the same time." He couldn't be serious. I had it, I wasn't about to answer that question.  
  
"I can't play dis anymore." I said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Blink, come back!" Blue yelled for me. I just kept on walking.  
  
"Mush why do you have tah always be such a dick." Blue said very pissed off.  
  
"What, it was a good question? He's just a pansy." Mush was getting pretty defensive.  
  
"Don't you EVER call him dat!" Blue got up and stormed away. Two seconds later Trigger goes over to Mush and pushes him over.  
  
"What the fuck Mush!" Trigger started beating Mush up. "Why do you always have tah ruin everything for everyone!"  
  
"What?" Mush acted innocent.  
  
"What do you mean what? Don't you see it Mush! You're ruinin' dis for her! That poor guy came all the way tah see her. She likes him and he likes her. That boy means a lot tah her! He is so sweet and you're messin' dis all up! She needs someone special in her life right now. She never has and now is her chance. Please don't ruin dis for her! I swear on my mother's grave dat if you mess dis up for her, I will kill you! Have I made myself clear?" Trigger said screaming in Mush's face.  
  
"Yes!" Mush said.  
  
"And dat goes for everyone! Just try tah keep things on the down low right now until he gets use tah everything. Please." Trigger said sitting back down.  
  
"Don't worry Trigger; I'll keep im in line." Jack said going over to Mush pretending like he was going to hit him.  
  
"Please don't!" Mush pulled his hand up to try and protect himself.  
  
"I won't unless you get out of line!"  
  
"I won't, I promise!" Mush said.  
  
"Good." Jack said heading towards the door. Everyone got up and followed but Mush and Trigger. Once everyone was inside Mush said,  
  
"I'm sorry Trigger. I didn't mean tah upset you and everyone else. I just feel intimidated by these guys sometimes dat I try tah show off."  
  
"It's ok Mush. Let's go inside." She headed for the door and Mush followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting outside on the pavement. I can't believe some of these kids. Is this how kids really are these days? If it is then I really lived a sheltered life. The moon was shining bright and the stars were glowing. The lamp light above me flickered every so often.  
  
"Blink?" I heard Blue behind me. I turned around to see her standing on the steps to the lodging house.  
  
"Blue. Look, I'm really sorry about the way I acted in dere. I know it may have seemed childish but I'm just not use tah all of dis and in a way, it makes me very embarrassed. I'm sorry." I said standing up.  
  
"You don't need tah apologize Blink. It's not your fault. I should have warned you ahead of time. Dis is what life is like everyday and it's hard tah adjust at first but you get use tah it after awhile. I know it's hard tah be the new guy in town but those guys in dere aren't as bad as they seem. Yes Mush is very immature but you just have tah look past dat. Mush tends tah feel very intimidated by the older guys and he just wanted tah fit in. I'm sorry for what you had tah see and go through up dere; we should have never played the game." Blue walked closer towards me. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why did you lose it when Trigger and Snitch were makin' out?"  
  
"Well tah be honest, I didn't really know dat couples were like dat, or acted like dat for dat matter. See I've never been in a relationship before and I've never kissed a girl so I didn't know what tah expect. It all kind of scared me."  
  
"You never kissed anyone before?" Blue said with a smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, dat's so cute! Do you ever have thoughts of kissin' a girl?"  
  
"Well yeah, of course, I'm a guy. I think about it all the time but I never knew kissin' was like dat."  
  
"It's not always like dat. They were just havin' some fun. Trust me, your first kiss is not like dat at all! A kiss dat Trigger and Snitch had is a kiss you would experience later in your relationship, but not for your first kiss. Your first kiss is very special and should be shared with someone very special. With your first kiss, you get butterflies in your stomach and everythin' around you just kind of glows. Nothin' else matters tah you but dat person you're with. You're a wonderful guy Blink and whoever your first kiss is with, will be a very lucky girl. You're sweet and I bet you kiss very sweet too."  
  
"No, I would probably suck." I started to blush now.  
  
"That's not possible." Blue said gazing in my eyes.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"You can tell me anything." She said.  
  
"Since you showed up Blue, things just have seemed so much brighter, happier and I for once actually felt somethin' for a girl. Ever since I laid eyes you on, you have been on my mind day and night. I just couldn't stop thinkin' about you. You're very special tah me Blue and my life isn't goin' tah be the same anymore." I placed my hand on the side of her face, feeling the softness of her skin. "Ever since I showed up here, everyone has been tellin' me dat you're a very special and great girl, and maybe they are right. I'll be such a fool if I left you slip right through my fingers." I started to lean into her. "You know how you said dat your first kiss is very special and should be shared with someone very special, I can't think of a better person than with you. So I'm askin' you on dis beautiful night, if I can have my first kiss with you?"  
  
"You better." She said. I leaned in closer towards her, feeling her breath upon my face. Finally, the moment I was waiting for. My lips had finally met with hers. I pulled her closer. Her hands were now around my neck and mine were running through her hair. We stayed like that for a while, only stopping to take a breath. It was just perfect. The moon light and the bright shining stars. She was right, it was very special. My stomach was filling with butterflies and it seemed like everything around me was disappearing. We finally drew away and just looked at each other.  
  
"Told you dat you wouldn't suck, and you do have a sweet kiss." She said pulling on my vest. "Well now dat you've had your first kiss, hormones are goin' tah start kickin' in and you'll be just like one of the guys. Welcome tah Mush's world." Still grabbing onto my vest she started pulling me towards the door. We walked in to the lodging house, and sat onto a bed (which I was assuming was hers). She lay in my arms and we fell asleep. I certainly had good dreams that night. The next morning came and I was awoken to some old man yelling at me.  
  
"Get up BOY! Carry the banner!" Kloppman said making his rounds around the room. I saw that Blue was awake and sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"Who is dat?" I asked.  
  
"Oh dat would be Kloppman. He's like the father of the lodgin' house. He keeps things in order. Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
"Never slept better." I said kissing her on the cheek. We all got up and prepared ourselves for the day ahead. I got to experience what life was actually like as a Newsie. I helped Blue sell her papers. She sold in Harlem. Once we were done selling we all ate at Tibbys and then headed back to the lodging house.  
  
"What a great day tah sell. I actually sold everythin' for a change." Soaker said.  
  
"I didn't do so well." Spitball said sitting down on Race's bed.  
  
"You need tah learn from the expert." Race said putting his arm around Spitball.  
  
"Race you suck." Spitball said laughing.  
  
"I had one bad day okay. Just because I didn't do so hot one day doesn't mean dat I suck." Race said getting defensive.  
  
"Yes it does. I have tah agree with Spitball." Soaker replied.  
  
"You, be quiet." Race said pointing his finger at Soaker.  
  
"No one can out sell Jack and me." Cheatah said cutting in. Jack and her came over hand in hand. She was right. According to Blue, they were the best selling pair.  
  
"Were you invited into dis conversation Cheatah?" Race said.  
  
"I'm in it now." Cheatah and Jack sat down together on the bed beside Race, Spitball and Soaker. Meanwhile across the room, Blue and Skittery were talking.  
  
"Oh Taps, how did you and Snoddy do?" She asked.  
  
"Not bad today. We make a good sellin' pair." Taps replied hugging Snoddy.  
  
"Yes you guys do." Blue said as Taps and Snoddy walked away.  
  
"They make a cute couple. She's a real sweet heart and he treats her so well." Blue said as they walked away.  
  
"Yeah they do." Skittery replied. "So what's up with you and Blink?"  
  
"Oh gosh Skittery! He's amazin'. Last night after the game when I went out and talked tah him, we kissed! It was so amazin'. Can you believe he actually asked me if he could kiss me?"  
  
"He asked you?" Skittery asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes! No guy dat I know of has ever asked a girl if it's ok if they kiss them. That was nicest thing I have ever heard of. And my God, can dat boy kiss. He has never kissed a girl before and he was excellent! I would have done it with him right out dere on the streets, dat's how good it was."  
  
"No you wouldn't." Skittery laughed.  
  
"Yes I know I wouldn't but still, it was just amazin'. He's such a great guy. The weird thing though is dat I can actually picture us bein' together for the rest of our lives. I know dat sounds weird but I can actually see it." She said looking over at me as I played a game with the guys.  
  
"He's a lucky guy. And I'm very happy for you guys! I told you dat he liked you. And you didn't believe me."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Skittery. I guess I owe you huh?" Blue said.  
  
"Yes you do. Maybe someday I'll be lucky enough tah kiss ya." Skittery said. Blue just looked at him and didn't say anything. "I'm kiddin'!"  
  
"Yeah right." Blue said getting up and scratching Skitterys head. The next couple of days were great! We spend every moment together. Now we didn't kiss in the lodging house because I didn't feel comfortable with that yet but we did our fair share of it in Central Park underneath the stars. Two weeks were now approaching and I didn't know what I was going to do! I didn't want to leave her! Our relationship was just starting. One day while in Central Park, she brought up a very important question.  
  
"I can't believe your leavin' soon! I'm goin' tah miss you so much!" She said kissing me. "You'll have tah come back and visit me like every other weekend and I'll visit you on the other weekends."  
  
"Well Blue, I have somethin' I have tah tell you."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"I kind of lied when I told you I was only stayin' for two weeks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well not lied but stretched the truth, a lot."  
  
"Well how long are you stayin' den?"  
  
"Hear me out Blue. Our relationship is goin' so good right now and if I left now, it would just mess things up. I want tah spend everyday with you. And I can't do dat in Jersey City."  
  
"What are you sayin' Blink?"  
  
"Blue, I'm not returnin' home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Reviews! PLEASE!~*  
  
BLINK: I'm the king of New York! I kissed the girl.  
  
Yes Blink, you are. Good job!!~ I enjoyed writing this chapter. Who doesn't like writing about kissing Blink? Hehe!!~ Hope you enjoyed reading it!~! Can you feel the tension building? How about the foreshadowing? Hehe. Interested in finding out what happens in the next chapter, well here it is:  
  
~~~ Blink and Blue have their first real fight.  
  
~~~ Mush and Cards celebrate their 2 month anniversary. WAY TO GO MUSH! THAT'S BEEN YOUR LONGEST RELATIONSHIP!  
  
~~~ Snitch has a surprise for Trigger!  
  
~~~ Skittery intervenes with Blink and Blue's fight. 


	3. Revealing The Past Is Unlocking A Lie Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Trigger: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading over my story.  
  
Taps: Thanks SOO much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for also letting me use your character for my story! My story wouldn't be half as good with out Tapsy!  
  
Fantasy: Hey girl! I appreciate your reviews! Sorry I haven't been online in like a week because of my musical but I will be back online next week, so I'll definitely talk to you then! I want to talk to you SO much but have been busy, but after this weekend, I'm all free! Thanks again for the review. It really means a lot to me!  
  
Zippy: Hey girl! It's sad that Skittery doesn't feel the same way about you, for now at least! Keep reading to find out what happens between you guys! You'll like the ending, which reminds me, I'm gonna do an epilogue thing from my story and I was wondering, what would you're character like to do when she's older, and where would she like to live? Get back to me on that ASAP! Thanks hun! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spitball: Thanks for your review! Thanks for letting me use your character! You're awesome! Don't worry; you'll have more lines in the next few chapters! Hehe. Thanks again for reviewing! You're so awesome and I love ya! So does Race. Hehe.  
  
Kane: You hit the Skittery deal right on the nose. Good job! Skittery does like Blue. It's so obvious! But Blue has known Skittery so long that she is the only one that doesn't see that he likes her. My story sounds like a soap opera, hehe, oh well. It's my first one. BLINK: You're the best sister Kane! Love ya girl! Aww, how nice Blink, hehe. You are a really good sister! Blink tells me all the time. Hehe, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Onyx: Thanks for the review! I love the beginning of your story, A Beautiful Love Story! That was so cute and I liked how you used a song for the first part. Aww, David is so sweet! He seems like he would make a great boyfriend, aww, Davey! Hehe, thanks again for the review! And keep writing you're story! Its so good so far! Blinky's my boyfriend, hehe! *Big smile*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please tell me you're just kiddin' Blink." Blue said in major shock.  
  
"No Blue, I'm not kiddin'." I said looking at her.  
  
"What da hell are you doin' Blink? You can't stay here. You have a family back home!" Blue said moving away from me. "You have to go back! Why would you do such a thing? Why?"  
  
"Why? You want to know why? Because of you! Blue you have completely changed me life. You're such an inspiration. You live on your own and you're doin' fine. I can't rely on me parents all me life. Comin' here was a complete culture shock. I didn't realize how much of me childhood dat I've missed. You and da other Newsies know how to really live. You guys wake up every mornin', do your job and just live life! You don't waste it away in school like I do."  
  
"No see Blink, dat's where you're wrong! You do not waste your live away in school. Do you see da way us Newsies live? Sure it may seem like we have tons of fun, but we'se goin' to grow up to be a nobody. Unlike you Blink, you're goin' to actually grow up to become someone. You're goin' to go to school to get a good job, and to be able to provide for da family dat you're goin' to have someday. You have so much potential Blink, why are you throwin' it away!"  
  
"Because of you! I like you Blue, you have NO idea. I've been a loner all me life, and really had no one. Dis is da first time I actually had someone, and you mean more to me then you'll ever know. You actually made me feel human for a change. Blue, I don't know how to explain it to you because I can't put words to how I feel! I just can't."  
  
"I should go." Blue said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Blue please understand what I'm talking about."  
  
"Blink I can't! Dis is da lowest thing you have ever done. You have a wonderful family back home and a great chance at a wonderful future, and you're goin' to throw dat away all because of a girl. Dat makes no sense, especially me! You don't have da faintest idea of who I am! You know nothin' about me. I'm not da girl dat you think I am, and if you knew, you would have left a long time ago." She turned away.  
  
"Don't you see Blue? Dat's da thing; I want to get to know you! I want to learn all about you, dat's what I love so much about you!" I said grabbing her hand.  
  
"What did you just say?" Blue snapped back.  
  
"I said dat I want to learn all about you."  
  
"No, after dat."  
  
"Dat dat's what I love about you."  
  
"Don't you ever say dat you love me!" She was practically in tears now. She turned around and was heading back to the lodging house.  
  
"Blue please come back!" I yelled but nothing was going to stop her. I guess I'll try my luck again back at the lodging house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the lodging house not many could be found. It was only Jack, Race, and Mush. Most were still out selling papers, but the rest were either at Tibby's, or just out and about. Mush was trying to work on a card for Cards because their two month anniversary was coming up in the next four days. Since he really didn't have any money to buy her anything, he was trying his luck on writing her a card.  
  
"Finished!" Mush said slapping his hand down on the table.  
  
"In record time too." Race said sitting on his bed with a deck of cards.  
  
"Do you guys want to hear it?" Mush was getting all excited.  
  
"Not really but your not goin' to listen to us anyways." Jack said reading a pamphlet.  
  
"Your right Jack. I woiked really hard on dis card, so here it is: Dear Cards, Hi. It's Mush. I'm writing you a card. Get it, card, for Cards, haha. Here's a poem just for you: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, if you were a booger, than I'd pick you. Love, Mush. Well guys, what did you think?" Mush said smiling.  
  
"Are you pretendin' to be stupid or are you just like dat?" Race didn't bother looking up.  
  
"What? What's wrong wid it?" Mush was confused.  
  
"What's wrong wid it is dat it sucks. You can't write poems to save your life, so why don't you just lay her for your anniversary." Jack walked over to Mush.  
  
"Too predicable." Mush said.  
  
"Why don't you just ask one of da girls to help you? Eire is good wid dat kind of thing, or Soaker or even Spitball." Race said still playing with his cards.  
  
"Cheatah's good too." Jack was getting defensive.  
  
"Yeah well not as good as da other girls."  
  
"Are you puttin' down me girl Race?" Jack was getting angry.  
  
"Well no, but I'm just sayin'..." Race was suddenly interrupted by someone storming to the lodging house. It was Blue.  
  
"Hey Blue, are you okay?" Jack asked.  
  
"Have you guys seen Skittery?" She asked with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, he went to Tibby's. Are you sure you're okay? We've never seen you cry. Where's Blink?" Race finally looked away from his cards.  
  
"He's at Central Park. Please don't tell him where I went; I'll talk to him when I come back." She began to turn around but was stopped by Mush.  
  
"Heya Blue, um, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I have a free one right here." Mush said patting his shoulder.  
  
"Stop hittin' on her Mush!" Race and Jack both yelled.  
  
"Sorry, oh and do you know how to write poems?"  
  
"Mush!" They yelled louder.  
  
"Thanks guys." Blue said as she headed for Tibby's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snitch and Trigger were in the girl's common room, across the hall from the boy's common room where Jack, Race and Mush were located. They were on her bed, lying in each others arms. Usually that is where they went to spend sometime alone.  
  
"So whata wanna do today?" Snitch asked running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Don't care, what do you wanna do?" Trigger replied.  
  
"Say, you aren't doin' anythin' tonight are you?"  
  
"Well I kinda have a date wid a certain someone."  
  
"Oh really? So whats he look like?"  
  
"Well he's about 6 feet tall, brown hair, hazel eyes, goofy lookin' face, kind of weird personality, beaver teeth, and pretty much da all around loser."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I never said it was you."  
  
"Oh so your cheatin' on me now."  
  
"Oh you know it." She winked at him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh just wonderin' what a pretty girl like you is gonna do tonight." Snitch said. He had planned a nice night on the town for Trigger. See when they first met, Trigger told Snitch that she had always dreamed of riding in a carriage, like the really important people. So Snitch had been planning this great romantic night for her in a carriage thing that took them around town.  
  
"Well I guess I can rearrange me plans, but just dis once, cuz I have a hot date at Tibby's."  
  
"Alright, but trust me, your not gonna wanna miss dis." He said with a wink.  
  
"Now I really wanna know."  
  
"Can't tell you. Just gonna have to wait and see."  
  
"Ooh, I'm in suspense now." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, don't spoil da moment."  
  
"You know I'm kiddin' beaver." She laid back down and they continued to spend the afternoon alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blue walked in the doors at Tibby's and saw Skittery sitting at the table by the window. She rushed over to him and sat down in tears.  
  
"My God Blue, what happened?" Skittery asked dropping the hotdog he was eating.  
  
"Blink and I just got into a fight."  
  
"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, he didn't do anythin', I'm just very upset wid him and he said somethin' dat I didn't expect and it just really hit me hard."  
  
"Come here." Skittery said. Blue walked around the table and sat in the chair next to Skittery. He began wiping her tears.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well we were just sittin' in Central Park, and I brought up da fact dat he was leavin' soon because he said he was stayin' two weeks. Well then he got kind of uncomfortable and said dat he needed to tell me somethin'. I didn't think anythin' of it because I was tryin' to cherish da moment dat we had. He then said to me dat what he said earlier about only spendin' two weeks, was incorrect and dat he lied to me. He's not returnin' home. He's stayin' here forever."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Dat's what I said at first. I was very mad at him because he has a wonderful family dat loves him very much and has a great future but he is throwin' dat all away because of me. I was so pissed off because he has such potential Skittery. He's goin' to grow up to make a great fatha, husband and worker because he actually has a future and he wants to throw dat away because of me. I asked him why and he said dat he had been a loner all his life, and really had no one, and dis was da first time dat he actually had someone, and I mean more to him then he'll ever know. I told him dat he knows nothin' about me, dat I'm not da person he thinks I am. And dat's when he said it. He said dat dat's why he wanted to stay, because he wanted to know everythin' about me, and dat's what he loves about me. When he said loves, I just flipped out on him. I feel so bad now because of da way I acted but he doesn't know. He doesn't understand why I don't want him to fall in love wid me. And it hurts me so much because I want to love him so much but, I just can't Skittery." Her head began to sink.  
  
"Hey, you did nothin' wrong! I can understand how upset you are wid him because of his decision, but I can't blame him."  
  
"Skittery, your suppose to be on me side!"  
  
"Blue, I am on your side, but you have to understand dat dis poor guy had no one before you. He doesn't know how to act or handle it. He always doesn't know about your past. Blue if you want him in your life you have to tell him. Otherwise you're never goin' to get past dis. I know how hard it is for you but you have to tell him."  
  
"I want too but I can't Skittery. I'm so mad at him right now dat I can't even stand to look at him anymore." She began to cry harder now. Skittery just pulled her close to him and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's goin' to be ok Blue. I'm always here for you." Blue and Skittery stayed at Tibby's for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back in the boy's common room most of the Newsies had returned. Jack, Race, Spitball, Cheatah, Taps, Snoddy, Zippy, Soaker, Eire, and Dutchy were in the room having a conversation. Mush and Cards were outside talking about their anniversary.  
  
"You should feel really lucky; most girls don't make it past a month wid me." Mush said wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"I know, I'm so excited. I have so much planned for us." She said.  
  
"Oh, just wait until you see your card, your really gonna love it!"  
  
"Aww, Mush, you didn't have to make me a card."  
  
"I know." He said looking off down the street. Cards just kind of looked at him strangely when he said 'I know', but she didn't care. She had Mush and that's all she cared about. Mush saw me coming down the street. He immediately got up and ran over to him.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He began to push me.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" I responded.  
  
"If you hurt her, I swear to God I will kill you!" Mush began to punch me.  
  
"Mush! Stop it!" Cards got up and ran over to Mush. She pulled him back just as he was getting ready to hit me in the face.  
  
"What da fuck Mush?" I backed away. "What are you talkin' about?" I headed for the door.  
  
"I swear to you Blink, whenever I find out what you did, you better run!" Cards was still holding Mush. I walked into the lodging house.  
  
"What da hell was dat all about Mush?" Cards asked letting him go.  
  
"Blue came back to da lodgin' house early really upset, and we kind of assumed dat Blink did somethin' because Blue never cries." Mush headed for the door. When I got inside, the same thing happened.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Race asked.  
  
"Where am I suppose to go?" I asked.  
  
"What did you do to her bastard?" Jack said getting up.  
  
"Why is everyone askin' me dat?"  
  
"You better run boy because if I get me hands on you, you're dead." Jack began to run over to me.  
  
"Jack no!" Cheatah ran in his path. He ran right by her and ran straight to me. He began to punch me over and over again. I tried to defend myself by covering up my head, but Jack was just too strong. Everyone except for Race and Mush pulled Jack off of me. Eire ran over to me to make sure I was okay.  
  
"Blink, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." I snapped back. I went over to a bed and sat down.  
  
"Would someone like to please explain to me what is goin' on?" Cheatah asked. Just as she did, Blue and Skittery walked in.  
  
"My God Blink!" She ran over to me. "What happened to you?" I just looked over at Jack who was still being held down. "You did dis Jack?"  
  
"Yeah I did it, and you know what, he deserved it!" Jack said pointing to me.  
  
"What are you talkin' about? What is goin' on?" Blue asked getting up.  
  
"I was payin' you a favor! Dis boy hurt you and we were just gettin' him back." Mush jumped in.  
  
"What? Who on earth told you dat he hurt me? He didn't hurt me in anyway. I was just a little overwhelmed wid somethin' dat I needed to talk to Skittery about, dat's all. He did by NO means hurt me. You guys had no right to hurt him widout knowin' da whole story. How could you?" She said getting really upset.  
  
"Look Blue, we were just really worried about you and just tryin' to be your friend. We wanted to help out." Mush said coming over to Blue.  
  
"You wanna be me friend? Then be me friend and just stay out of it." She looked over at me. "Come wid me, I'll go get you some ice to put on dat." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. I followed her into a back room. She got some ice and wrapped it in a piece of paper for me. "Here, put dis on." She handed it to me. I did as I was told.  
  
"Hey Blue, look I'm really sorry about what I said back there. I didn't know..."  
  
"Look Blink, I'm not in da mood right now to talk about it. Right now I'm more concerned about doctorin' you up. I just need sometime to think, and when I'm ready to talk about it, then we will, otherwise, just leave me alone for a while." She said leaning against the door.  
  
"Okay." I said, and with that, she turned and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the sun setting, Trigger waited in the girl's common room with Tag, Zippy, and Blue. She knew Snitch was planning something for her but she had no idea, neither did any of the other girls. She talked to the girls to just pass the time. She really wanted to know what Snitch had planned for her.  
  
"Are you really okay Blue?" Trigger asked.  
  
"Yeah Trig, I'm alright." Blue lied.  
  
"No your not. You can tell us, we'll all your best friends. Please?" Trigger pleaded.  
  
"Honestly guys, I'm fine. Blink and I just had a little argument, nothin' big. Everyone has these stupid little fights in their lives, it's nothin' life threatenin', honestly."  
  
"You would tell us if there was, wouldn't you?" Zippy asked.  
  
"Of course you guys. Can we just not talk about it anymore, please?" Blue said turning away.  
  
"Sure." Trigger said.  
  
"So what does Snitch have planned for you dis evenin' Trig?" Tag asked.  
  
"I really don't know. Whatever it is, it's suppose to be big."  
  
"Oh, so I guess we shouldn't expect you tonight then huh?" Zippy joked.  
  
"You guys, you know me better than dat, come on! It's Snitch we are talkin' about here."  
  
"Did someone say me name?" The girls turned around to see Snitch.  
  
"Well Trig, have fun. I have to get headin' back to me lodgin' house. Talk to you tomorrow." Tag went over and gave Trig a hug, then left.  
  
"Yeah, we better get goin' too, see you later tonight." Zippy and Blue got up and left. Snitch and Trig just remained. They looked at each other and smile.  
  
"Your carriage awaits me dear." Snitch said making a gesture towards the door.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever Snitch." Trigger said walking over to Snitch.  
  
"Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and he led her to the door. He carefully walked her outside. "Don't open them just yet, hold on. Okay, open"  
  
"Oh my!" Trigger said. Right in front of her was carriage. She had always dreamed of riding in a carriage. "Dis is me surprise?"  
  
"Oh your surprise has only just begun. Hop in." He said taking her hand and leading her into the carriage.  
  
"Where on earth did you get dis?" She said sitting in the carriage. Well you see it wasn't exactly a carriage, more like a horse and buggy but still, she loved it.  
  
"Your kind of ruinin' da moment here Trig." He hoped into the carriage as well.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well here's what I have planned for da evenin', we ride to Central Park, we lay a blanket out and eat our dinner under da stars. Then we hop back into da carriage and just stay dat way until we decide to go back. How does dat sound?"  
  
"Snitch I can't believe you did dis. Dis is SO sweet of you." Trigger said kissing Snitch's cheek.  
  
"I wanted a romantic night to ourselves for once, you know what I mean?" He said driving the carriage. Trigger laid her head on Snitch's shoulder as they rode to Central Park. It was so beautiful. The sun was completely set now and the stars were beginning to shine. They finally reached Central Park and they were the only ones around, which surprised her. Snitch got out of the carriage and then helped Trigger out. They laid the blanket down and sat on it. Snitch pulled out a hotdog for each of them and a drink.  
  
"How predicable? A hotdog." Trigger joked.  
  
"Hey, I'm tryin' here." Snitch said.  
  
"I know, I'm just kiddin'. So really Snitch, how did you get dis?" She asked taking a bite of the hotdog.  
  
"Well I kind of borrowed it, but don't worry, I'll return it."  
  
"Who do you know dat owns a carriage?" She asked again eating her hotdog.  
  
"Well dat's da funny part, I don't know of anyone. But I'm goin' to return, nice and new."  
  
"You stole it?"  
  
"It's not stealin' if you return it."  
  
"Snitch! You can't do dat."  
  
"I just did, now stop askin' questions and just enjoy da night!" They ate their hotdogs in silence and watched the stars together. "You're such an amazin' girl Trigger, you know dat?"  
  
"Yeah I know. But then again you're quite amazin' yourself. I still can't get over how great dis is."  
  
"Trigger, you're so great. Ever since I met you, you were just so beautiful, and every single day you get more and more beautiful. You have gorgeous brown eyes, snow white teeth, da voice of an angel, and da beauty of somethin' out of dis world. Trigger I love spendin' each and every day wid you. When I see you, da world stops as if da only purpose in life was for me to be wid you. I can't wait to see what da future holds for us, because I know dat we'se goin' to be together forever. I found a poem for you. I know I didn't write it but it speaks close to me heart so I would like to read it to you, so here goes: If there was ever a dream dat ever came true, da love you gave to me wid no unselfish restraint, your love has always remained. In your dark brown eyes I saw somethin' pretty cool, you were one of me dreams dat came true and nothin' but love still stays, and dat surely will never change. Anyone would be lucky to be loved by you, and I could claim dat to be true, and if there was ever a dream dat came true, I would say one of them was you." Snitch just looked at Trigger. She had the biggest smile on her face and he knew that she loved every word of it.  
  
"I love you Snitch!" Trigger said pulling Snitch towards her. She began to kiss him ever so softly. They kissed for a few minutes but were broken up due to the horse. The horse began to make lots of noise and Snitch had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet horse!"  
  
"Oh yeah Snitch, I'm sure da horse is goin' to obey." Suddenly the horse jumped up and down. Snitch knew that if he didn't do anything, the horse was going to get loose. So he stood beside it and yelled.  
  
"Quiet you dumb horse!" The horse continued. All of a sudden the rope that held the horse snapped and the horse began to run away. "Hey! Get back here! I need tah return you!" Snitch started to run after the horse, but was stopped by Trigger.  
  
"Snitch, stop. Da horse is gone." She pulled him back. "Don't worry about da horse. Just worry 'bout here and now." She pulled Snitch into the carriage.  
  
"But I have tah return dat horse." Snitch said still looking around for the horse.  
  
"Snitch, shut up! It's a stupid horse. Do you care more about findin' dat horse, or kissin' me?"  
  
"Argh! But da horse..."  
  
"Fine, I'll walk back."  
  
"No, no, no!" Snitch grabbed her dress. When he did they both heard a rip. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Ah, no!" She looked at her ripped dress. "Look what you did! Dis was my favorite dress!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Trig. I didn't mean tah.." He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Snitch, it's okay." She felt bad for her reaction.  
  
Snitch had put his head in his hands, acting like he was crying. Trigger hugged him and ran her hands through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Snitch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean tah get mad at you, I know you didn't mean it." She kissed his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just nothin's goin' right! I've tried so hard tah make dis woik out an' it ain't! Everythin' is so shitty! I mean da fuckin' horse is gone, I ruined your dress, you're mad at me, an' everythin' ain't woikin' out like I wanted it tah! Dis is a disaster!"  
  
"Snitch, dis night is poifect! I wouldn't change anythin' for da woild. I'm here in Central Park, it's a beautiful night, da sky is clear, da stars are shinin' and I'm here wid da only guy I've ever loved and da one dat I love more than anythin'. Snitch, as long as you're here wid me, nothin' can go wrong. A crater could fall down right beside me an' kill da rest of da woild and everythin' would be fine because I'm wid you."  
  
"Dat's a little harsh ain't it?" He joked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it? But, Snitch, I love you no matter what happens, what you do, or what you say or whatever. You're still you and you're everythin' to me, whether you pay a million dollars for a carriage thing or if you steal it in order tah make me happy. I still love you no matter what you do." She said as she kissed him.  
  
Snitch pulled Trigger over to him. They were both laying down in the seat now. "I love you too." He began to kiss her once again. This time they embraced a little more. Snitch slowly began to unzip Trigger's dress. She didn't care. They never had a moment alone like this and neither of them cared that they were in Central Park.  
  
"Nothin' can go wrong now." He said. Suddenly they heard a loud crack. One of the wheels broke off. "Damn, I spoke too soon." They both laughed and went back to the way they were. Snitch began to take off this shirt, shoes and pants. Trigger followed with her dress. This was going to be the happiest night of their lives. This was the first time that they had ever done anything like this. Nothing was going to mess up this night.  
  
(A/N: I hope you guys understand what's happening here. I don't think I need to write anymore, you get the idea.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trigger woke up the next morning to find the sun shining bright in her face.  
  
"Mornin', Snitch wake up its mornin'." She said hitting him.  
  
"I don't wanna." Snitch closed his eyes.  
  
"Shit! Snitch get up! They are comin'." Trigger whispered to Snitch, still realizing that they were completely naked underneath the blanket. In the distance they could see Cards, Mush, Race, Spitball, Eire, and Jake.  
  
"Hey, look at dat broken carriage!" Mush yelled pointing at the carriage that Snitch and Trigger were in. "Lets take it." Mush ran over to it and got more than he bargained for. "Ahh!" Mush ran back to the others. Sticking their heads out from the carriage was Snitch and Trigger.  
  
"Ah, hey guys. Um, would you mind handing me my underwear please?" Snitch asked pointing to the pair of boxers on the ground. Eire went over and picked them up.  
  
"Why don't you come get them, Snitch?" Eire said waving them in the air. "Your not naked I hope." She joked with them.  
  
"Please Eire, I really need my underwear. See, Trigger and I were just playing a game called, um, Slingshot boxers, yeah, and we had to see who could shoot my boxers da farthest."  
  
"Nice try guys. Goils don't wear boxers, Snitch. Geez oh man! I'm gonna to tell da rest of da lodging house dat you guys did it!" Jake said running off. The rest followed.  
  
"You don't care dat they know do you?" Snitch asked looking at Trigger.  
  
"Snitch if I cared, I wouldn't have done it wid you." She said getting out of the carriage. "Now let's go back tah da lodgin' house."  
  
"Wait! Eire still has my underwear!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day had finally come, Mush and Cards anniversary. Cards and Mush were sitting outside like they always did.  
  
"Happy anniversary." Mush said kissing Cards.  
  
"Happy anniversary tah you too. Here's your card. I hope you like it." Card's handed Mush the anniversary card. He opened it up and read it out aloud.  
  
"Much has changed in these two months for both you and I; I am growing because of the love you give. I am no longer as meek, trembling, and shy; without you I don't want to think how I'd live. During this time I've had many treasured firsts, and there are countless more to look forward to. Experiencing this, my heart nearly bursts; I must say this among other things: thank you. Thank you for always being there, thank you for winning my esteem, thank you for taking time to care, thank you for being like a dream. Thank you for giving protection, thank you for always being true, thank you for showing affection, thank you for simply being you. Love Cards."  
  
"Thanks Cards. I loved it!" He kissed her forehead. "Here is yours." He handed her his card. She opened the card and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Cards, Hi. It's Mush. I'm writing you a card. Get it? Card, for Cards! Haha. Here's a poem just for you: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, if you were a booger, than I'd pick you. Love, Mush." She looked at him pretty disappointed. She threw it back at him.  
  
"Mush, what is dis? I woiked really hard on your card and I expected you tah do da same. I thought dat you would have a least gotten help from one of da guys or somethin'." She stood up.  
  
"What's wrong wid it? I woiked really hard."  
  
"Mush you just don't get it, do you? Dis is our two month anniversary. I know dat it might not mean a lot tah you, but it does tah me. How many girls can actually say dat dey were wid you for two months? Not many Mush. Dis was a very important time for me and you had tah go and screw it up!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cards, but what do you want? Do you want me to give you some? Do you want me to go to Tibby's and buy you a hotdog? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want some time tah think, Mush. I just need time tah think things over okay?" She turned and walked into the lodging house; like always the boys were at the table playing cards. The girls were chatting it up and some of the couples were once again together. Blue was sitting in Skittery's bed reading a book. I walked over to talk to her because she hasn't spoken to me in 3 or 4 days.  
  
"Heya Blue. May I sit down?" I asked. She didn't respond. "I miss talkin' tah you. So, did you hear about Snitch and Trigger?" Nothing. That's it, I had it. I sat down right beside her and tried to get things straight. "Blue, why are you mad at me? Will you please tell me what's wrong? I'm very sorry for what I did. Do you want me to leave, because I will if dat's what you want."  
  
"Blink what I want is some alone time away from you." She went back to reading her book.  
  
"Blue don't you think you had enough time away from me. Please talk to me." I continued to argue with her. I could tell that Skittery was getting upset because he was walking over to me. By this point we were both yelling.  
  
"Blink just leave me alone!"  
  
"No Blue because it's not fair to me!"  
  
"Alright you two, you're coming wid me." Skittery grabbed both of us by the hands. Blue threw her book down on the bed and was literally dragged out by Skittery. Once outside, Blue gave Skittery a piece of her mind.  
  
"Skittery, just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"No Blue, you have too. Both of you GROW UP! For God sakes, don't you see it? You guys need to woik dis out. You're perfect for each other and you both are afraid to admit it. Blink you were wrong for not going home. You have a family dat I'm sure loves you very much, but I can't blame you for not wanting to leave Blue. Blue you were wrong for snapping off to Blink about something he doesn't even know about! Give da poor guy a chance Blue. You have a heart in there and I know you do. You have to tell him. It's not fair to him dat you keep ignoring him. Blue I know it's hard, but I can see it in your eyes. You love him and it would break your heart to see him go." Skittery took both our hands and put them together. "You guys are meant to be together and if you can't get over something as small and stupid as dis, then you're just crazy. I hate to see you guys like dis. It hurts me because I know what it feels like to want something so badly but is afraid to go for it. You guys want dis but are afraid. So I want both of you to woik dis out. Talk to each other! And Blue, tell him!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MUSH: Why doesn't anyone like my card?  
  
BLUE: Because Mush, you don't give a card like that to a girl on your anniversary. Anyone with a brain will tell you that.  
  
MUSH: Sorry.  
  
More foreshadowing in this chapter. It's just building and building! This is getting more fun to write with each chapter! Hehe. Well PLEASE review. Chocolate covered Newsies for those that do! Yum, chocolate covered Blink! Tasty! Hehe. Here is what's coming up in the next chapter, Part 2 (yes this is a 2 part chapter):  
  
~~~ Blink finds out about Blue's past.  
  
~~~ Spot and Poker come to 'Hattan.  
  
~~~ Mush makes a HUGE mistake which puts his relationship with Cards on the line.  
  
~~~ Tag gets an unexpected surprise from an unexpected person. 


	4. Revealing The Past Is Unlocking A Lie Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe. And the girl at the very end of this chapter. That's it.  
  
SO:  
  
Spitball: Yay! You get to say a lot in this chapter. Well not a lot but more than usual, hehe. Yep, Skittery likes Blue. I probably shouldn't have told you that cuz you'll find out later but you know now. Hehe. Keep reading! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Poker: Thanks! I'm glad you think my story has potential. It's my first one and I'm working really hard at it, hehe. I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks~  
  
Cheatah: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Kane: Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much. It's a continuation of the last chapter. This one is probably my favorite so far. I can't wait till you read the end. You'll really like the ending, hehe.  
  
Fantasy: Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out what happened to Blue in this chapter. But remember, the titles play a part in the story, so be careful of what you read. Can't tell you anymore cuz it will give everything way. Keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!~ Love ya~  
  
Trigger: Of course you got some lovin! You told me to put that in there dork! You already know what happens but read and review anyways!~ Love ya~  
  
Revealing the Past Is Unlocking A Lie Part II  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skittery walked back into the lodging house leaving Blue and I outside. She looked at me and looked away. I had a feeling that what she needed to tell me was pretty hard.  
  
"Let's go to Central Park and talk about dis." She said still holding my hand. We both walked together to Central Park. Once we reached our destination we both sat down in the grass. She hesitated for a while before speaking.  
  
"Before I tell you anythin' Blink, I just really want to apologize to you for da way I've been actin'. Skittery's right, it's not fair to you. You had no idea what would make me tick like dat and I'se really, really sorry. I guess in a way I'se really happy dat you're stayin' here because I couldn't see you go. Your very special to me and I love bein' wid you. I'se really glad dat we had all those special moments together like we did. I hated not talkin' to you. It hurt me so much but I was as angry wid you. I feel like I'se such an interference to you."  
  
"Hey, look at me. You'll never be an interference to me or any one else for dat matter. Blue it was me decision dat I made and it's me life. I have da choice to do wid it as I please, and I want to spend me life wid you. I want to be there for you through everythin'. I want to comfort you and hold you when you cry. I want to laugh wid you when you laugh, and I want to make you smile when you're mad, but I can't do it alone. I need to understand you Blue. You know about me, why can't I know about you?" She suddenly became very quiet. Her head fell and she grabbed a hold of her butterfly necklace.  
  
"Because me past may turn you away." She suddenly fell very quiet and didn't move. "Blink, I'm not as amazin' as you think." She took a deep breath and began her story. "I lived in Hayes Park up until recently. Me family wasn't rich at all. In fact we had no money. For da most part we had to care for ourselves. We had to find our own food and we basically had to live in an abandoned buildin'. Neither of me parents could find woik and I never had any schoolin'. I was an only child and growin' up in a situation like dat; it's hard because you don't have anyone to talk too. When I was six years old, me dad committed suicide. Da fact dat he couldn't provide for his family drove him crazy. So for a while it was just me and me muddah. At times she would send me to live wid me cousin. About a year ago she sent me away to live in 'Hattan claimin' dat she just needed time to herself to get her life back on track and she would be back for me soon. Well, a year came and went and no sign of her. So, I decided to leave and go back to find her. When I reached our old home, she was gone. I asked a friend of ours where she went and where I can find her and he said dat she left about a year ago and hadn't returned. I waited for about two weeks to see if she would return and nothin'. Now both of me parents are gone and I have no one. Da only memory I really have of them is dis butterfly necklace dat they gave to me as a young child. Me fatha said dat whenever I faced a problem or got scared, to just hold da butterfly and I could fly away from everythin' and be in a happier place. At times, I wish I was a butterfly. If I ever have to face a problem or get scared, I could fly away. Far, far away. If I was to be anythin' in dis world, it would be a butterfly, without doubt." A tear now fell down her cheek. "It's really hard at times being only thirteen years old and not havin' anyone tuck you in bed at night. Dat's only half da story; you haven't even heard da bad part yet. You know how I said dat me muddah would send me here every so often, well life here for me wasn't da greatest either. I didn't fit in wid any of these guys. Me only true friends were Trigger, Zippy and Skittery. Of course Trigger was because she was me cousin and I love her to death, Zippy has been me best friend since I was very, very young. She was da first girl, besides Trigger, dat made me feel welcome. Then there is Skittery. Dat boy has a heart of gold. He looked out of me and protected me. He showed me around 'Hattan and because of him, I'm now accepted by da boys. For some reason da boys didn't like me at first and I didn't know why. When I was eight I had me first kiss. I bet you can guess who dat was with. None other than Mush. Yes, even at eight dat boy had hormones. I hated him for it. He just came up and kissed me one day just because he felt da need too. Mush and I are great friends now but I'll never get me first kiss back. But it wasn't Mush dat stole da most precious thing from me. Me first kiss I can handle, but not somethin' else. Well you remember me tellin' you about Spot. When I first met him, I adored him. I just thought dat he was so cute. I was only eleven so I really didn't pursue anythin' wid him. I considered him to be another one of me best friends. He and I got along so well. He would visit me in 'Hattan and I would visit him in Brooklyn. Back then we didn't know dat he would turn into da jackass dat he is today, and if I would have known, I wouldn't have given him da time of day. One day I was really feelin' alone and needed to talk to someone other than Skittery, me cousin, and Zippy. So I left for Brooklyn. I was really upset and needed to talk to Spot. Once in Brooklyn, we talked and he made me feel really good. It was gettin' really late and as an eleven year old I was afraid to walk home at night, so Spot let me stay wid him. If I would have known what he was goin' to do to me, I would have never visited him. Dat night we did some drinkin' and goofin' around, nothin' major, but a little more than what an eleven year old would do. I remember he took me back to dis room and locked da door. I didn't know what he had planned because I was a little drunk anyways. I remember he started takin' off his clothes and I didn't think anythin' of it. Then he headed for me. He started to unzip me dress and dat's when I backed away. I finally realized what he was about to do. I ran to da door but it was locked, I was trapped. I pleaded wid him not to but he just wouldn't stop. It was a totally nightmare. He told me dat if I ever told anyone about dis, he would kill me. You don't want to mess around wid Spot because he will keep his word. Dat night he took somethin' away from me dat I can never get back, somethin' dat I wanted to save until I was good and ready. He raped me. Of course I came back actin' like nothin' happened. To dis day, no one knows what happened except for Skittery. Me cousin doesn't even know because I feel so ashamed and at times I hate meself for it." She was really crying now.  
  
What was I to say? I had no idea how to respond to that. How could such a beautiful girl live such a horrible life like that?  
  
"People often wonder why I have such a great outlook on life. It's because why should I spend me entire life dwellin' on somethin' in da past. Sure it tears me apart every now and then, but if I didn't let go of what was in da past, how could I move forward wid me life? I try to live each and everyday as if it was me last because if I knew I wasn't goin' to see me parents ever again, I would have acted differently. I never once told them dat I loved them. So dat's why I look at life wid open arms, because soon enough, me last day on earth will be here and I want to go knowin' dat I lived life to da fullest. Also it's really hard for me to love someone, especially a guy, after what Spot did to me. When I heard you say da word love, I flipped out. I was scared because I didn't want to go through da same thing again. Blink I'm so sorry!" I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I knew that nothing I could say would dry her tears, so I took her in my arms and held her. I held her for the longest time, rocking her back and forth, stroking her soft hair, and every so often kissing her forehead. I knew at that moment there was something there. I knew I finally found the one most people spend their whole life looking for.  
  
"I will always be here for you. I want to be dat one person dat stays by your side through everythin'. We both haven't had anyone like dat and we can be dat for each other. No matter what you say, or think, you're an amazin' girl. You have gone through so much in your life dat you shouldn't have to deal wid. You have me word dat I will never hurt you, no matter what happens. I will never do anythin' to you like Spot did. I'm really sorry for everythin'. I'm sorry for upsettin' you. I'm sorry dat I lied to you, and I'm sorry for everythin'. I'm sorry for just being me." She looked up at me.  
  
"But Blink, dat's what makes you so special, da fact dat you are who you are. You did nothin' wrong! It was me. I've been a screw up all me life, but it changed since I met you. You were me first boyfriend and da best one dat I will ever have."  
  
"I'm your boyfriend? I didn't think I was after what happened." I looked at her surprised.  
  
"Blink, you always were." She then leaned in and kissed me. "Come on. Let's go back." She grabbed my hand and we headed back to the lodging house, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys all had gone to Tibby's to grab a bite to eat. The girls remained at the lodging house. They were talking to Trigger about her night out with Snitch.  
  
"See, I told you, you weren't comin' back." Tag giggled.  
  
"Hey guys, it wasn't like I planned on it." Trigger said.  
  
"Yeah right." Taps said nudging Cheatah.  
  
"I can't believe you guys don't believe me. It was dat damn carriage."  
  
"Okay sure, da next time me guy brings a carriage to da lodgin' house, I'll know what he wants." Cheatah said laughing.  
  
"Fine you guys don't believe me. But it really wasn't planned." Trigger said getting a little upset.  
  
"We're just kiddin' ya Trig." Tag said reassuring Trigger.  
  
"So what was it like?" Soaker asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was really special and romantic. It was dat damn carriage!" She shouted.  
  
"Trig, da carriage had nothin' to do wid it! Honestly, come on, tell us what happened!" Tag demanded.  
  
"Please!?!" The rest of the girls said in unison.  
  
Trigger rolled her eyes and took a big breath. "Alright, I'll tell ya some of it. Well, it all started out when Snitch told me he had a surprise for me. So, we flirted for a little while an' stuff. Den he takes me out an' shows me dis humongous carriage! I mean, it was huge! It was real nice an' pretty an' I absolutely loved it! Da thing dat really got tah me was dat he actually remembered and listened to what I had tah say when we foist met. 'Cause I told him dat I always wanted tah ride in a carriage an' stuff, ya get it?" The girls nodded. "Well, den he drives me around 'Hattan an' intah Central Park. We get dere an' just stopped for a while. We talk an' stuff, an' just goof off. So, den da stupid hoise has tah decide tah go crazy an' start jumpin' around. Snitch gets really worried an' stuff an' decides to yell at da hoise, actually thinkin' dat he's gonna listen tah him. Da hoise decides tah run away aftah dat. Well, Snitch bein' da guy dat 'e is decides dat he has tah get 'im back. So, he starts tah run aftah him an' I stop him. So, I says tah 'im "which is more important tah you, da hoise or me?" I was kinda just luring' him in an' stuff, 'cause he did somethin' for me an' now I gotta do somethin' for him, ya know." The girls giggled. "Well, so we goes back tah da carriage an' just do some harmless snoggin'. Snitch says tah me dat dis night nothin' can go wrong. Well, 'e spoke too soon. Suddenly, da damn wheel breaks off an' rolls down da hill. But, den it just gets bettah." She smiled.  
  
"Well?" Eire asked.  
  
"Well, what? Dat's da story?" Trigger replied.  
  
"Well, how was it??" The girls laughed.  
  
Trigger just shrugged as she smiled and began to blush. "It was  
good."  
  
"Just good? C'mon Trig, I know you bettah den dat." Tag winked.  
  
"What do ya want me tah say? It was awesome! Da best experience of me life! Totally unbelievable! It was so exhilaratin'.." She said sarcastically right as Blue and I walked into the room.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is." Taps said.  
  
"Looks like someone's back together." Trigger said walking over to Blue. "Where have you been, I've been lookin' all over for you."  
  
"Oh, we were in Central Park. Sorry about dat. Where are da guys?" Blue asked.  
  
"They are down at Tibby's grabbin' a bite to eat, like always." Cards said.  
  
"Oh I see. So what are you girls up too?" Blue looked around the room.  
  
"You just missed it. Trigger spilled da beans about her night wid Snitch." All the girls started laughing.  
  
"No fair, I missed it?"  
  
"Yep." Tag said.  
  
"Dang it, I always miss everythin'."  
  
"Hey Blink, you're a guy, maybe you can answer dis question. Do guys plan ahead of time when it comes tah gettin' laid?" Spitball asked.  
  
"Yeah usually, why?" I asked kind of confused.  
  
"No reason." Trigger jumped in. "Aren't you guys hungry? Let's go tah Tibby's." Trigger headed for the door.  
  
"But Trig, we want tah hear more." Eire pleaded.  
  
"No more tah tell." Trigger went out of the door and the rest of the girls followed. That just left me and Blue in the girl's common room.  
  
"So are you hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Not really." Blue replied.  
  
"Me either. What do you want tah do?" I asked.  
  
"Well we do have da whole common room tah ourselves. Are you gettin' a picture?" She pulling me over to one of the beds.  
  
"You really know how tah intimidate a guy don't you?" I said laying on the bed beside her.  
  
"Damn right." She then pulled me close and started kissing me. Her hands were on my face, then in my hair. Guys love it when girls run their hands through a guy's hair. Things started to pick up a bit when we heard someone giggle. "Shh!" She whispered. Someone was over in the boy's common room, and apparently had the same idea we did. "Wanna go see who's makin' out over there?" She said getting up.  
  
"Don't you find dat a little rude? You wouldn't want people tah be spyin' on us when were makin' out would you?" I still sat on the bed.  
  
"We don't, so it doesn't matter. Come on." She said pulling me off the bed. We tiptoed over to the door, walked across the main room and snuck over to the door that led to the boy's common room. We looked around the corner and could faintly see.  
  
"It looks like Mush." I whispered.  
  
"It is Mush, but I can't tell who da girl is. It doesn't look like Cards because da girl has blonde hair and Cards has brown."  
  
"You think Mush is cheatin'? Why would he cheat on his anniversary?"  
  
"You like askin' questions don't you?" She still whispered trying to get a better look at the girl.  
  
"Dat's me job. Come on; let's move in a little closer." I slowly pushed her around the door into the room. We inched our way over to the bed. That's when I suddenly tripped over Mush's shoe, pushing Blue towards the bed. Blue hit her head on the top bunk bed. Mush jumped up quick, hitting his head on the top bunk bed and exposing the girl that wasn't Cards.  
  
"Mush!" I yelled.  
  
"Blink!" Mush yelled.  
  
"Ouch!" Blue yelled.  
  
"Ah, what are you guys doin' here?" Mush said getting very nervous.  
  
"What are you doin' here wid another girl?" Blue said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Another girl?" The mysterious girl asked.  
  
"Oh they don't know what they are talkin' about." Mush lied.  
  
"Yeah we do. Dat girl isn't..." I suddenly put my hand over Blue's mouth, cutting her off.  
  
"Who we thought. I'm sorry Mush, go along wid your business." I started pulling Blue out of the room. She was yelling something under my hand. Once back in the girl's common room, I let go of her.  
  
"Blink, what da hell was dat? You can't let Mush cheat on Cards?"  
  
"Look Blue, it's better if we keep dis tah ourselves. Dat way Cards doesn't get hurt. She doesn't have tah know about dis."  
  
"Oh yes she does!" She headed for the door.  
  
"No Blue! It will only mess things up."  
  
"Things are already messed up."  
  
"I know Cards is your friend, but you have tah let them handle dis. It's their business, and Cards will find out sooner or later. Just not right now. She's already upset as it is."  
  
"Fine, but if I get into trouble it's your fault." She pointed her finger at me.  
  
"Now you're startin' tah sound like an old woman."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just kiddin', don't go get your undies in bundle."  
  
"Now you just sound gay."  
  
"Get movin'." I said laughing. We walked out of the lodging house holding hands. We were on our way to Tibby's to find the rest of the gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone was finally done eating, we all went back to the lodging house. We didn't do anything out of the ordinary that night, just the same old thing. The only strange thing though was that we got a complete surprise from someone we never expected.  
  
We were all outside just playing one of our games that we always played. It was the older guys like always. The 'youngsters' were inside because they were too young to play, especially with the kind of questions that we asked. Right in the middle of the game Boots comes running out.  
  
"Hey guys. I just wanted tah warn you, Kloppman is very drunk. You know how he gets sometimes, but he really over did it dis time. I'm just warnin' ya, be careful and watch out for him." Boots said running back inside. I looked around at everyone because they went back to watch they were doing before, like nothing happened.  
  
"What's Boots talkin' about?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, well see Kloppman tends tah get drunk at times, and when he's drunk, he tends tah act really weird. Nothin' really big, just a drunk old man." Soaker said.  
  
"Oh okay." I said as we went back to playing our game.  
  
"Oh it's a wonderful life! Yes, what a wonderful life it is!" Kloppman was singing in the common room. He was so loud that you could hear him a mile away. We all just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Just ignore him." Jake said.  
  
"Oh praise da Lord in heaven above! I's got tah find me a goil tonight! Gotta get me freak on!" That's when we all lost it. We just started cracking up laughing. Then we heard a loud fall. I looked around at everyone again wondering what was happening in there. Race saw me looking and responded.  
  
"He tripped over Mush's shit."  
  
"Oh." I replied.  
  
"There's me best friends! Come give papa a hug." Kloppman said holding his arms out towards us.  
  
"Get away old man. You're drunk, go take a rest." Race said not looking at him.  
  
"Never. I'm tah horny right now tah take a rest. Any one of you fine lovely lookin' ladies want a piece of me tonight?" Kloppman stood at the door.  
  
"No thanks Kloppman, I think we'll pass." The girls said looking at one another.  
  
"Heya pretty." Kloppman said coming over to Tag.  
  
"Hey Kloppman." Tag said starting to get a little worried.  
  
"Is your fatha a bakery cuz those sure are some nice buns." Kloppman said putting his hands on Tag's shoulders. Everyone just started busting up. I felt kind of bad that everyone was letting Kloppman hit on Tag like that. "Call da police!! It has tah be illegal tah look dat fine!" No one could help themselves, not even Tag. We were all just busting up. I mean, there's nothing funnier than watching a drunk old man hit on a beautiful young girl. "Can I make your bed rock?" That's when Specs got up and went over to Kloppman.  
  
"Alright Kloppman, I think we've had our laughs. You can go now." Specs said nicely as he showed Kloppman to the door.  
  
"Hey dog, don't touch me alright. I'm leavin', let me just go and tell her somethin' quick." Kloppman said as he walked over to Tag. "I'll be waitin' in your bed." He whispered in her ear as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned quickly as he kissed her ear.  
  
"Gross Kloppman! Get away from me." She got up and walked away.  
  
"Alright big fellow, time tah go." Specs said pushing Kloppman towards the door.  
  
"I said don't touch me four eyes." And with that Kloppman left.  
  
"Boy, you guys live an interestin' life here." I said.  
  
"Yes we do." Blue said putting her arm me.  
  
"So ah Tag, he's waitin' for ya, in your bed!" Jack said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Jack!" Specs and Tag said together.  
  
"I don't even sleep here." Tag said, and with that, they both sat down and we finished our game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning we all woke up to the sound of someone other than Kloppman.  
  
"Wake up fuckers! Da shits in town!" The voice yelled. No one said anything or moved. "I said wake up and get your asses movin!"  
  
"Shut da fuck up Kloppman!" Mush yelled from his bed.  
  
"Get your horny ass out of dat bed right now Mush and it's not fuckin' Kloppman. It's Spot you dick head!" That's when everyone's heads popped up. When I heard that name Spot I remembered what Blue had told me. I looked up expecting to see this huge dude with big muscles, almost like a giant. Instead I saw this small, short and stick figured little boy. What's so scary about this dude other than he has a bad mouth. I was shocked to see everyone hopping down from their beds and running over to Spot.  
  
"Heya Spot, how's it rollin?" Race came up to Spot shaking his hand.  
  
"Mighty fine. How's life at da tracks?" Spot said being surrounded by guys.  
  
"Can't complain." Race was being pushed out of the way by Jack.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it ain't Jackie boy."  
  
"Sup Spot?" Jack said giving him a spit shake.  
  
"How's da chick?"  
  
"It's woikin' man, its woikin'." Jack said. Spot than looked over at me.  
  
"Looks like we have a recruit not wantin' tah get out of bed." Spot said walking over to me.  
  
"Dat's Blink." Skittery said in the background. Everyone turned to look at him except Spot.  
  
"Nice patch ya got there." I didn't say anything to him. I just looked at him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him so badly because of what he did to Blue.  
  
"Dat's Blue's boy in case you didn't hear." Skittery said getting smart.  
  
"Oh really. A girl actually found you attractive?" He said leaning in towards me. "She tastes sweet." That's when I jumped out of my bed and grabbed him.  
  
"Get your fuckin' hands off me boy!" He said pushing me away. "Don't worry, you can have her. I got what I wanted." He turned around and faced the guys. "Come on boys! Lets go get da chicks!" I looked up and over at Skittery who was leaning against the bed post. He looked at me and I looked at him. Neither one of us said anything. Finally he talked.  
  
"Don't pay attention tah him." He said moving closer to me.  
  
"Aren't there times where you just want to beat da shit out of him?" I said sitting back on my bed.  
  
"Always, but I don't. See dat's da thing about Spot. You have tah learn and observe him, see what makes him tick, makes him strong, and makes him weak. Spot thrives on attention. Da more you give him, da stronger he becomes. He knows dat he intimidates people, and when he gets attention, he has power over them. But if you just ignore him, he becomes weak and just like da rest of us. So do yourself favor and don't start anythin' wid him. It's not worth it because you're not goin' tah win. Da only way tah beat him is tah be him." Skittery began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, hold on. What do you mean by be him?" I stood up walking over to him.  
  
"Like I said, he thrives on attention. When I say tah be him, I mean dat you should thrive for attention as well. Da more attention dat you get, da smaller he becomes." I watched Skittery leave the room. I sat in the boy's common room alone. Why is Spot such a jerk? And why does Skittery always know the answer to everything? Well I got tired of thinking so I headed next door to see Blue. When I got into the girls room, most of the girls were sitting on their beds, along with certain guys.  
  
"Heya pretty ladies. How's it rollin?" Spot said looking at all the girls. "Oh, in case you guys didn't know, dis here is me girl Poker." Spot pulled Poker over to him and kissed her on the cheek. I had to admit, she was a pretty girl. She had very long red wavy hair. Green eyes, fair skin, pretty short and very petite. "If you girls don't mind, she'll be stayin' wid you girls until we leave."  
  
"Dat's no problem." Zippy said getting off her bed. "Hi, I'm Zippy."  
  
"Hi." Poker said shaking Zippy's hand. The rest of the girls followed. Trigger, Cards, Cheatah, Taps, and Eire.  
  
"Da only girls dat aren't here right now are Soaker, Tag Along, which is Specs girl, and Spitball, which is Race's girl." Jack said to Spot.  
  
"Ah, so there's more. Alright." Spot said getting a smile on his face. Spot looked around and noticed one girl still sitting on her bed, who hadn't gotten up to greet him. "Well, if it isn't da lovely and easy Blue." He started walking over to her. She didn't say anything. "Long time no see there Blue. Maybe we should get together sometime soon tah check up on things, you know, like maybe you can come visit me and spend da night. We'll have lots of fun."  
  
"Fuck you Spot." Blue said walking past him.  
  
"What's da matter Blue? Are you jealous dat I have a new girl in me life? Because I'll tell you what, she's a lot better than you." Spot stepped in front of her. Now he was up in her face.  
  
"Why did you really come here Spot? Did you run out of girls tah fuck, huh? Is dat it? Is dis girl over here your last opinion?" She went to walk away but Spot grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about me girl like dat because I swear on your fuckin' fatha's grave dat you'll be joinin' him in hell."  
  
"Oh no! Did I hit a soft spot? You don't have tah worry, because for da remainder of da time dat you're here, you won't be seein' much of me." She walked over to me. "I'm goin' outside."  
  
"But you still have your night clothes on." I said.  
  
"I don't care; I just can't stay in here." She turned to walk out and I followed her.  
  
"Dat's right; you go join her one eye." That's when Blue ran in, right at Spot. "You fuckin bastard! Don't you ever say dat again!" Spot backed up. That's when Skittery and I grabbed her before she hit Spot.  
  
"Blue, it's not worth it. Remember what I told you." Skittery said still holding on to Blue. "Blink, take her out." I was still holding her as I pushed her outside.  
  
"Well, now dat da drama queen left, let's go get some breakfast. Come on Poker." Spot said grabbing Poker.  
  
After everyone got dressed and ready, we all headed for Tibby's for breakfast. This time Soaker, Tag and Spitball joined us.  
  
"Why are you eatin' a hotdog for breakfast?" Spitball asked Race as he shoved the hotdog into his mouth.  
  
"Because dat's what I wanted." He spit some food out of his mouth as he talked.  
  
"Eww gross, Race. Don't talk wid your mouth full."  
  
"You're not me muddah Spitball; I can talk wid me mouth full if I want too." He said spitting hotdog pieces at her just to make her mad.  
  
"Race, I'm serious, stop dat." She said wiping the crumbs off her.  
  
"You use tah like it when I spit food at you." Race said going back to eating.  
  
"Race we were like seven." She said still cleaning up his mess.  
  
"So." Across the table sat Soaker, Cheatah and Jack.  
  
"Race your spittin' food all over me!" Soaker said looking over at Spitball.  
  
"What's wrong wid you girls, I'm just eatin'!"  
  
"Then stop talkin'!" Soaker and Spitball said in unison.  
  
"Eww, me eggs aren't done." Cheatah said looking at her eggs.  
  
"Here, than eat me roll." Jack said giving up his roll.  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry." Cheatah said pushing her plate away.  
  
"Suit yourself." Jack said shoving his roll into his mouth. Blue and I sat at the table right behind Race's.  
  
"Would you look her, she looks so sad." Blue said pointing at Cards who was sitting at a table with Taps and Snoddy.  
  
"I know Blue but it's not our business. Hopefully it was just a one time thing." I said eating my roll.  
  
"But Blink, I'm her friend. I have tah tell her. I look out for her." She said.  
  
"Alright fine, you can tell her, but not right now. Wait till later tonight. Were all going to Medda's this evening so you can tell her then."  
  
"Why not now?" She asked looking at me.  
  
"Because you don't want tah mess up her whole day."  
  
"Oh okay. Can I eat half of dat?" Blue asked as I was about to put the last half of my roll into my mouth.  
  
"Whats wrong wid yours?" I said pointing down to her roll.  
  
"It's shaped funny."  
  
"Blue, it's just a roll."  
  
"Fine, don't share." She said as she started picking at her roll.  
  
"Well don't pick at it. I'm sure someone will eat it." She handed me her roll and got up to go over to Triggers table.  
  
"Heya Trigger, what's up?" She said sitting down beside her cousin.  
  
"Not much. Just don't cause too much trouble while Spot's here okay?" Trigger said.  
  
"I promise I won't, but did you see da way he talked tah me and Blink? I know dat he just wants tah start somethin'."  
  
"What did he say?" Tag asked.  
  
"He just said some really mean things, like he called Blink one eye and some other things." Specs told her.  
  
"Oh I see. Trigger's right though Blue, he's not worth da fight." Tag said while Spot and Poker walked up to their table.  
  
"Who's not worth da fight?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oh no one Spot. Who's da girl?" Tag asked.  
  
"Dis would be me girlfriend Poker."  
  
"Hi Poker, I'm Tag. You have very pretty hair."  
  
"Thanks, I woik hard at it." She said flipping her hair.  
  
"So ah Blue, are you sure you want tah leave Blink all alone? He might get lost tryin' tah find his way out beings as he only has one eye." Spot said laughing. Poker joined in. Blue just pushed her chair back and came over to me. Eire, Zippy and Skittery were now sitting with me.  
  
"God I hate his fuckin' guts. I can't stand it! I just want tah rip his small balls off and shove them down his throat sometimes." She said sitting down beside me.  
  
"Please don't. Dat's one sight I wish not tah see." Eire said. "But don't worry about him. Everyone here has your back. We'll look out for you. Just don't let your anger take over."  
  
"Argh!" Blue said putting her face in her hands.  
  
"It's okay Blue; we'll keep you as far away from him as possible. I'm sure Blink will keep you busy." Eire said giving me a wink. Everyone finished eating and went on with their day. The day went on and soon it was evening. Since Spot was in town and he loved going to Medda's, everyone headed down there. This was my first time there so I was pretty excited.  
  
The theatre was huge! There were so many people there it was unreal. Old and young alike. There were seats by the stage and then tables that people could sit at. Most people were just walking around talking to one another.  
  
WHAM! Snoddy was accidentally pushed by someone into someone else. He turned around to apologize only to find a familiar face.  
  
"I'm sorry about dat miss."  
  
"Dat's okay. Hey, isn't your name Snoddy?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know dat?" Snoddy asked.  
  
"Because it's me, Susan."  
  
"Oh me God, Susan!" Snoddy went over and gave her a big hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great, how about yourself?"  
  
"Not too bad. So what have you been up too? I haven't seen you in what seems like forever."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've been really busy. I was plannin' on comin' tah see you but I completely forgot which lodgin' house you stayed at. Plus I just met dis guy." She started to blush.  
  
"You met a guy? Dat's awesome! Where did you meet him at?"  
  
"Oh I meet him along da streets. He was sellin' papes and asked me if I wanted tah buy one and it just went from there."  
  
"Dat's great, I'm really happy for you. When did you meet him?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"And does dis boy have a name?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She giggled. "It's..."  
  
"There you are Snoddy, I've been lookin' all over for you." Taps said coming over to him and wrapping her arm around him. "Who's dis?"  
  
"Oh Taps, dis is me ex-girlfriend Susan. Susan, dis is me girlfriend Taps."  
  
"Hi Taps! Nice tah meet you."  
  
"Pleasure." The tone of Taps voice wasn't a very happy one. She didn't like the whole idea that Snoddy had run into his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Susan and I were just talkin' about how she has a new guy in her life." Snoddy said trying to make the situation more comfortable.  
  
"Well dat's reassurin'." Taps said.  
  
"She was just about tah tell us his name. Susan, why don't you finish."  
  
"Ok, his name is..."  
  
"Have you guys seen Mush? I really need tah talk tah him." Cards came over to Snoddy, Taps and Susan. You could tell that Susan was getting really annoyed.  
  
"No Cards, we haven't seen Mush. Sorry."  
  
"Wait, Mush?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Cards looked over at Susan.  
  
"Well you see, I um, I'm confused." Susan asked.  
  
"Why, I'm just lookin' for me boyfriend."  
  
"Wait, Mush's your boyfriend?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes." Cards snapped back.  
  
"How do you Mush, Susan?" Snoddy asked.  
  
"Because he's..."  
  
"There she is guys." Mush came over not even noticing Cards, Snoddy, and Taps. He was pulling over Race, Jack, Blue and I. "Dat's Susan, da girl I was tellin' you about. Hey Susan."  
  
"Who's dis Mush?" Susan pointed to Cards. Cards turned around and looked at Mush.  
  
"Cards!" Mush yelled.  
  
"Who's dis Mush?" Cards pointed to Susan.  
  
"How do you know Mush, Susan?" Snoddy asked.  
  
"Snoddy dis isn't good, let's go." Taps started pulling Snoddy, but he didn't budge.  
  
"It's a, um, yikes." Mush babbled on.  
  
"I'm Mush's girlfriend." Cards said turning to Susan.  
  
"Mush I thought I was your girlfriend." Susan asked.  
  
"What?" Cards asked. "No see Mush is me boyfriend. We had our two month anniversary yesterday."  
  
"You slept wid me on your two month anniversary!" Susan yelled at Mush.  
  
"You slept wid me ex-girlfriend!" Snoddy yelled.  
  
"You cheated on me on our two month anniversary!" Cards yelled. All Mush was able to get out was...  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DUN, DUN, DUN! Looks like Mush is in big trouble now! Shows that you shouldn't go sleeping around. Hehe. Well guys, if you want to find out what happens, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Here's what to expect:  
  
~~~ What happens between Mush and Cards?  
  
~~~ Is there jealously between Snoddy and Taps now that the ex is in the picture?  
  
~~~ Can Blue and Blink keep their cool until Spot and Poker leaves?  
  
~~~ The girls have a sleepover. Do the boy's have something planned?  
  
~~~ A newsie goes nude. Find out who, wink wink*  
  
~~~ Skittery and Blue's relationship grows stronger. 


	5. Pranks, A Nude, and Frogs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe. And Susan. That's it.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Spitball: I'm glad you like the story! A sleepover! Fun! Hehe. Racey, how cute! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya~^* IM me sometime! (Tennischica0042)  
  
Poker: Nude newsie? I bet that caught everyone's attention, hehe. I'm up for nude newsies, hehe. I'm glad you liked how I captured your character. I'm trying, hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing as well! You're awesome! And IM me as well.  
  
Taps: You love the story? Cool! Hehe. Thanks for reading! I can't believe Mush would do that either, but I mean, it's Mush. What can you except? Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing. IM me sometime!  
  
Zippy: Hey girl! Don't worry about not reviewing Chapter 3, I'll figure you, but just this once, just kidding. Poor Blue. *cries* just kidding. That poor girl went through a lot. Skittery is really smart, hehe. He is in my story. He's the one that knows everything, besides Blink. Blink's the best, hehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to talk to you again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was yelling at each other. Cards was mad at Mush. Susan was mad at Mush. Snoddy was mad at Mush. Taps wasn't feeling the greatest with Snoddy's ex girlfriend around. Everyone was yelling at Mush to try and get some answers. Finally Blue couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Shut up! Everyone." Suddenly it got very quiet and everyone just stared at Blue. "Sorry, I just couldn't stand all da yellin'. Mush I think you deserve tah tell Cards what's goin' on." Mush looked over at Cards.  
  
"I'se really sorry Cards. I thought we were over wit."  
  
"I can't believe you did dat. Mush I told you dat I needed time tah think, I didn't say dat we were over. Even if we were, why would you go and sleep around on da day dat we broke up? I just don't get you Mush. Maybe it would be best if we broke up and you can sleep around all you want too." Cards turned to leave but was stopped by Mush.  
  
"Look Cards, I'se really sorry."  
  
"It's over Mush." Cards turned to leave.  
  
"Cards?" Susan said. "I'se really sorry. I didn't know dat Mush was wid you. I'se really sorry." Cards looked at her.  
  
"He's all yours." And with that she left.  
  
"Mush you're such a scum bag. Why would you do dat?" Susan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Was I actually seeing correctly? A tear fell down Mush's cheek. Mush was crying. "All I know is I just messed up da only relationship I ever had. Da only relationship where I actually cared about da other person." Mush turned and looked at both Snoddy and Susan. "Susan, I'se really sorry, but Cards means a lot tah me and I want tah make things woik wid her. Snoddy, I'se really sorry dat I slept wid your ex. I had no idea. Excuse me." Mush pushed through the crowd to find Cards.  
  
"Blink, I'se goin' tah talk tah Cards. Will you talk tah Mush?" Blue asked.  
  
"Yes." She turned to look for Cards and I turned to look for Mush. That just left Snoddy, Susan, and Taps.  
  
"Susan, why did you sleep wid Mush? Dat's not like you at all." Snoddy asked completely forgetting that Taps was even there.  
  
"Because Snoddy, for reasons dat I just can't tell you right now."  
  
"Susan, you can tell me anythin'. Honestly."  
  
"I was on da rebound Snoddy. I just needed attention. I needed someone. Because, well because, I want somethin' dat I can't have." Snoddy just looked at her. "I miss you Snoddy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cards! Wait up!" Blue yelled as she ran after her.  
  
"Look Blue, its best if I'se by meself for a while."  
  
"Look Cards, I'se so sorry about Mush." She said giving Cards a hug. "Mush is just a jerk at times."  
  
"Thanks Blue, but I just need tah be by meself for a while." Cards went to turn away.  
  
"Cards, wait. There's somethin' I have tah tell you. If I don't tell you, I'se never goin' tah live wid meself." She took a deep breath. "Cards, I actually caught Mush and Susan."  
  
"What? You knew about dis?"  
  
"I'se really sorry. I wanted tah tell you so much but I didn't know how. See Blink and I were in da girls' room when we heard someone. We wanted tah know who it was so we kind of spied. We saw it was Mush but couldn't make out who da girl was. Well we ended up seein' and it was Susan. But they were just kissin'. I wanted tah tell you so badly but Blink told me not too. He thought maybe it was just a one time deal. We didn't want tah hurt you."  
  
"Wait, Blink knew about dis too? And neither of you bothered tah tell me? I thought you were me friend."  
  
"Cards I am. Dat's why I'se tellin' you. I feel so bad about it now and I'se so sorry."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as he is."  
  
"Cards! Wait!" It was too late, she already left.  
  
"What's wrong wid ya Blue? Can't keep a friend?" She turned around to see Spot and Poker.  
  
"Not right now Spot." Blue went to leave.  
  
"Oh but I think now's a good time. See dat's just like you. Tah keep secrets from everyone. Blue you don't know how tah keep a friend if your life depended on it."  
  
"Spot, dat's enough. I think you made your point." Poker said stopping him.  
  
"Oh no, see dat's where your wrong Poker. Da fun is only beginnin'." Spot gave Blue a mean look. "I'll be seein' you again Blue." Spot and Poker both turned around and walked into the crowd of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look Susan, I really missed you too. I mean you and I can still be friends but I don't want you gettin' any ideas. I'se wid Taps and I really like her. So if you only came back tah get wid me, then maybe you should leave." Snoddy said hugging Taps.  
  
"Fine then Snoddy. I'll leave. But you're makin' a very big mistake."  
  
"I don't think I am." Snoddy said kissing Taps on the side of the head.  
  
"Then goodbye Snoddy." Susan then turned around and left. Snoddy turned and looked at Taps.  
  
"She's a nice girl and everythin' but not me type."  
  
"Then what is your type?"  
  
"Well she has tah be beautiful, her name has tah be Taps, and she just basically has tah look like you."  
  
"Oh I see." Taps said.  
  
"Well come on, lets go and enjoy ourselves."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mush!" I yelled. Mush was sitting outside on the curb.  
  
"Heya Blink."  
  
"Mush you want tah tell me what's really goin' on?"  
  
"I don't know Blink. I've never felt sometime like dis before. I love girls, but there's just somethin' about Cards dat I never felt wid any girl before."  
  
"I know how you feel Mush."  
  
"I just don't get it. Why do I feel dis way? Before I use tah sleep wid a different girl every night and it didn't bother me, I just went on wid me day. But now, I just feel like a piece of me is gone."  
  
"Dat's because you actually have feelings for Cards. I know its hard Mush. You're a guy. I completely understand. I mean I can't say dat I've slept wid as many girls dat you have, or any for dat matter, but dat's not da point. Da point is you're a guy Mush, and guys tend tah have hormones, just not like yours. You actually care about Cards, dat's why you feel da way you do. You gave somethin' tah her dat you never gave tah anyone else. You gave her your heart Mush. You let her into your life and into your heart. You never did dat wid anyone before. Dat's why you feel da way you do. Talk tah her and just tell her how you feel." I said patting Mush on the back. By now most of the group had left Medda's and gone back to the lodging house for the night. I headed back as well. Once at the lodging house, I saw that quite a few people had gone to bed, due to the eventful day. I headed to bed as well. Cards was sitting up on the roof by herself.  
  
"Cards." Mush said. She didn't move. "I'se really sorry for what I did tah you. I'se just not dat smart and didn't understand what you were sayin'."  
  
"It's not dat Mush, it's da fact dat you did what you did. You're a smart boy. You just have tah learn tah use your brain."  
  
"Cards you have tah understand. I'se so sorry. I've never felt dis way before Cards. You really mean a lot tah me and I want tah make things woik for us, cause I truly care for you. Please let me make dis up tah you."  
  
"Mush's there's nothin' you can do tah make dis up tah me. Da damage already has been done."  
  
"Please Cards. You mean da world tah me!" Mush started to cry.  
  
"I'se sorry Mush. It's over." Cards got up and walked inside. Mush knew that it was over for good. Nothing he could do could ever bring her back. He felt like a part of him was gone and that there was no way he could move on. No matter how many girls he slept with, it could never make up for losing Cards. Once everyone was in bed asleep, Poker got up and went over to Blue's bed. She started pulling on her nightgown. Blue looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Can I talk tah you outside?" Poker whispered. Blue got up and walked outside.  
  
"Dis better be important if you're wakin' me up at dis hour of da night." Blue said as she walked outside. It was kind of chilly outside and her thin nightgown wasn't much help.  
  
"Look I'se sorry Blue. I know dat you and Spot haven't been on da greatest terms wid each other but I'se really sorry for da way he treats you and Blink."  
  
"Wow, your actually apologizin' for Spot. I better get dat in writin'."  
  
"Blue I'se serious. I'll do me best tah keep him away from you and Blink but I can't promise anythin'. I just wanted tah apologize, because it's not fair tah you."  
  
"Apology accepted." Blue turned to walk inside.  
  
"Oh and Blue, please don't tell anyone about dis. I have a reputation tah protect."  
  
"It's safe wid me." She headed back inside and went back to bed. For the next couple of day things were pretty normal. Poker kept her promise and tried to keep Spot away from Blue and I. Cards and Mush still didn't talk, and things were definitely over between them. This was Poker and Spot's last night here in 'Hattan and the girls had planned to have a sleepover. I didn't really get that. They had a sleepover every night. They had their own room so why would they have a sleepover? I'm just guessing that they wanted to spend sometime with Poker before she left. Well lets just say that the guys had a little surprise for them.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your time here in 'Hattan Poker." Soaker said.  
  
"Thanks guys. I had fun. Some parts about dis place are really borin' but I still had lots of fun." Poker said smiling. All the girls were sitting in a circle in their room.  
  
"Oh look, a penny." Zippy said spying a penny on the floor by the door. She went over to pick it up but for some reason it wouldn't come up. Every time she would try and pick it up, her fingers would slip. Just then the girls heard laughing outside their window. Zippy walked over to the window. She looked out to see the guys outside busting up laughing.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
  
"You can't pick up a penny if it's glued tah da floor!" Jack said busting up laughing.  
  
"Oh grow up boys!" Zippy said walking away. "Boys." She said sitting back down.  
  
"So do you guys want tah play a game? Like maybe truth or dare?" Eire asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, dat sounds like a lot of fun." Trigger said. "I'll go first. Tag, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Tag said.  
  
"I dare you tah go over tah da boy's room and take all their underwear and hide them." Trigger said.  
  
"Ooh, good one." Tag said getting up. She heard a sound coming from the dresser drawers. She went over to the drawers. When she opened them up she found something unexpected. "Gross!" She screamed. Out from the drawer jumped a frog. All the girls started screaming as the frog jumped around the room. "Boys!" All the girls yelled in union.  
  
"Caught it!" Blue yelled as she picked up the frog. She headed towards the window and threw it out. It landed right on Snipe's head.  
  
"Ahh get it off, GET IT OFF!" He was screaming.  
  
"Snipe's afraid of a frog!" Blue started laughing followed by the rest of the girls.  
  
"We really need tah get these boy's back for what they are doin' tah us." Cheatah said.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas?" Spitball asked. The girls started thinking but couldn't really come up with anything.  
  
"I have an idea! But we can't do it tonight because it's goin' tah take sometime." Taps said. "Okay, here's da idea. We find a garbage can dat's about half full of garbage. Fill da other half wid water. When da boys are asleep wid their door closed, lean da garbage can at like a 15 degree angle. Knock on da door and run away. When they go tah open da door, da can falls over spillin' da water and da garbage into their room." All the girls started laughing. "So tomorrow some of us girls will sneak off and find a garbage can tah do dis."  
  
"Darn, I'se goin' tah miss dis." Poker said.  
  
"Well dat gives you a prank tah pull in Brooklyn." Blue said.  
  
"True." Poker nodded. Just as the girls started talking again they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh gosh." Cheatah said getting up and going to the door. She opened it up and Mush ran in, completely naked. He started running around in his birthday suit. This left nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Heya girls! What's up?" Mush continued to run around the group of girls.  
  
"Gross Mush!" Zippy screamed covering her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Never seen a guy naked before?" Mush stood up quite proud.  
  
"Mush! Eww please go!" Soaker said not looking up.  
  
"Oh girls you're no fun."  
  
"Now I see why girls like Mush." Poker said.  
  
"Poker!" All the girls yelled.  
  
"I'se kiddin' guys!" Poker laughed.  
  
"Dat's it, I can't take it anymore." Tag got up and started pushing Mush out of the room.  
  
"Come on!" Mush said right before Tag slammed the door. "Well I'se goin' tah bed." All the girls followed. They hopped into bed and fell asleep. Everyone was sound asleep when Blue woke up to someone covering her mouth. Someone was pulling her out of her bed. She tried to scream but couldn't. Someone continued to drag her outside. Once outside Blue was thrown down onto the pavement. She turned around to find Spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I just now realized my chapters are REALLY long, hehe, and I know that's it's probably a lot to read, so I'm breaking my chapters down. Hehe. So here's what to expect for the next chapter:  
  
~~~ Spot realizes the truth about something (notice the last chapters were called Revealing The Past Is Unlocking A Lie, well you'll find out about the lie)  
  
~~~ Skittery and Blue's relationship grows stronger.  
  
~~~ Skittery agrees to go on a date, but with who? 


	6. Will She Ever Understand?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout Outs (everyone's favorite thing to read!):  
  
Poker: I'm glad you liked my chapter. That one was kind of fun to write, hehe. I'm glad you liked the frog/Snipe thing, hehe. Snipe does kind of sound like a frog, but I still love him. Thanks for R&R! Mucho love~  
  
Taps: Thanks! My chapters are great, hehe, just kidding. Snoddy is cool! I saw him in the behind the scenes thing on the DVD and he was looking pretty cute, hehe. Mush is a freak, but its fun making him a freak and like most stories, Spot is the butt, hehe. Thanks for R&R. Much Blink Love! Hehe.  
  
Fantasy: You'll finally get to find out what Spot does to Blue! I was gonna tell you but I'm glad I didn't cuz thing chapter would have been boring, hehe. I feel bad for Mush and Cards too. Aww, Mushy was crying. Hopefully they will get back together, hehe. Thanks for R&R! More Blink Love!  
  
Zippy: Well the reason why I'm fast at updating is because my story is already finished, I'm just correcting it now, so that's why. It's already done and written, hehe. Thanks for R&R! Hope you like the next chapter! Muah!~*  
  
Spitball: Sorry you didn't get to use your nail polish. Did they have nail polish back then? I don't even know, but maybe the next sleepover, if there is one. Mush naked! LOL! I bet everyone would have loved to see that, hehe, just kidding. And yes, you do have a well round critique! I LOVE getting reviews! So thanks so much for critiquing my story, hehe. Wuv ya! (That's baby talk for love, hehe)  
  
Cards: Yay! You reviewed! I didn't know if you liked the story or not, hehe. Not a lot of people from my story are reviewing so I don't really know if they like it but I'm glad you do! Sorry for all the suspense, I just want to keep you guys interested! Hehe. I hope your date went well! And you better have not been thinking about my story on your date, hehe. Thanks for R&R!!! Sharing the Mush love, hehe.  
  
Taps (Riffwalk): Wow, there appears to be two Taps. Freaky. Well I'm gonna associate you guys now using your full pen name, if that's okay, hehe. Thanks SO much for R&R! You like my long chapters? Cool! I'm glad someone does, I like them too but not many people like to read that much, hehe. Snoddy is a gentlemen, and he's so sweet and cute, but not as cute and sweet and gentlemen-like as Blink, hehe. No one can out do Blink, hehe. Well thanks for R&R! Luv yas~  
  
Trigger: Dork! I can't call you dork anytime I want too! Sorry, no nude Snitch. No one wants to see that~! Gross, hehe, just kidding. You already got to see your newsie nude, haha! You bad girl! Hehe, just kidding. Thanks for R&R! I appreciate it sis! I also LOVE your story, hehe. And thanks for the chicken wing picture, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What da hell was dat for Spot?" Blue said looking up at him as she tried to get up.  
  
"I told you I wasn't finished wid you yet." He said coming over to her.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" She asked. He came over and slapped her.  
  
"I know what you and one eye say about me and I don't like it."  
  
"Huh? Spot I have no idea what you're talkin' about?" She was still lying on the pavement. As she tried to get up he kicked her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"You fuckin told blind boy dat I raped you! You know tah fuckin God dat dat isn't true! You just don't want tah admit tah yourself dat you made a mistake and slept wid me!"  
  
"Spot what da hell? You know damn well dat I didn't want tah do dat!"  
  
"No see dat's where you're wrong Blue. You were completely drunk and only remember certain parts. So you know what you go and do? You make up fuckin lies dat I raped you and you know damn well dat dat isn't true! You just don't want tah ruin your little 'virgin Mary' image and admit dat you had sex! So you put it on me because I'se da bad guy."  
  
"You know what Spot. Dis is bull shit. I'se goin' back inside because you're not makin' any sense!" She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere until you fix da fuckin' problem bitch." He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground once more. This time she was cut by the pavement. He ran over to her and started punching her.  
  
"Spot please stop!" She started screaming. Spot now pulled out a knife.  
  
"Maybe I should just kill you. You're a useless son of a bitch dat's wastin' useful air! Your nothin' but a whore and you know it!" Blue now started screaming for help. Inside the lodging house I awoke to her screams. Skittery must have heard too because he was heading outside. I followed. Before I even saw what was happened I heard Skittery scream...  
  
"Spot no!" I ran to the door as fast as I could only to find Skittery holding Spot back. Spot had a knife in his hand and Blue was lying on the ground. I ran over to Blue to make sure she was okay. By now half of the lodging house was outside, including Poker.  
  
"Spot! What is goin' on?" She said running over to him. Skittery had left him go. Trigger ran over to me and check on Blue.  
  
"Blue are you okay? My God what happened?" Trigger asked. Blue didn't say anything. She just was hiding in my arms.  
  
"Why don't you ask dat bitch? She's a fuckin liar! She lied tah you Blink! Don't believe a single word dat she says!" Skittery stepped in front of Spot.  
  
"Spot maybe its best dat you left."  
  
"He's right Spot. Maybe we should go." Poker went over and tried to pull him away. Spot just shrugged her off.  
  
"No! I'se not leavin' until dis fuckin bitch tells da truth!"  
  
"Spot I said get out of here!" Skittery said pushing him away. "You can leave right now or we can carry you tah Brooklyn. Your choice!"  
  
"Fine! I'll leave! But when I come back she better of told you da truth! Or I will fuckin kill her! C'mon Poker." Spot grabbed Poker and they went inside. A few seconds they were out of the lodging house with their stuff and on their way to Brooklyn.  
  
"Are you okay Blue?" Trigger said rubbing Blue's back. Blue just continued to cry.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her." I said looking at Trigger.  
  
"Okay." Trigger got up and walked inside. Everyone followed except Skittery. I looked up at Skittery.  
  
"Do you want tah talk tah her?" I said to him.  
  
"Maybe we both should." He said coming over. He sat on his knees and started rubbing Blue's back like Trigger did. After she was done crying she slowly looked at us.  
  
"Blue how did dis happen?" Skittery asked.  
  
"I was just sleepin' in me bed when all of a sudden he pulled me out of me bed and threw me outside. Then he started screamin' at me and hittin' and kickin' me." She said looking away.  
  
"But why?" Skittery asked.  
  
"And what did he mean when he said dat you lied tah me?" I said looking at her. "And why did he start hitting you?"  
  
"Because he's right." She slowly began to cry. She couldn't be serious. "He's right. Everythin' dat I said about him was a lie. Da truth of da matter is dat I was da one dat wanted tah have sex. I was so drunk dat I wasn't thinkin'. Da next day when I realized what I did I was so ashamed at meself dat I didn't know what tah do. It was so hard for me tah accept da fact dat I made a huge mistake, so I blamed it on him tah make meself feel better."  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes Blue! You wouldn't be human if you didn't. But you can't go blamin' others for your mistakes. I'se not takin' Spot's side in any way but he is right. We hated Spot for somethin' dat he never did, and dat's not right."  
  
"Skittery's right Blue. We still love you no matter what you did. Dat's in da past! You have tah leave da past behind and move on. You have learn tah accept your mistakes and learn from them. You're not goin' tah learn by placin' them on others." I said.  
  
"I'se so sorry you guys!" She wrapped her arms around both of our necks. We stayed up with her for the rest of the night, just to keep her safe. We couldn't be to sure if Spot would return. The next day brought many question from all the Newsies. We tried to cover for Blue the best we could, but the only person that we couldn't lie to was Trigger.  
  
"Is she okay?" Trigger asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." I said.  
  
"What was dat all about?"  
  
"Trigger, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone? I'se tellin' you because you're her cousin and you love her just as much as we do. Well remember a few years back when Blue went tah Brooklyn? Well somethin' happened dat night between her and Spot. She told Skittery and I dat Spot raped her, but really she was da one dat wanted tah have sex wid him. She was totally drunk and was so mad at herself for what she did dat she blamed it on Spot." Trigger was covering her mouth in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"So somehow Spot found out about it and he got very pissed off and attacked her."  
  
"I can't believe dat!"  
  
"I know, but you have tah keep dis a secret!"  
  
"I promise." Trigger said. "But she is okay right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's goin' tah be fine. She's at Tibby's right now wid Skittery." I smiled at her and went over to play cards with the rest of the guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Tibby's Skittery and Blue were talking about important matters.  
  
"You don't hate me for what I did, do you Skittery?" She asked.  
  
"Blue why would I hate you?"  
  
"I don't know, I just can't believe I did what I did. Dat was so stupid of me! Why didn't I wait till da right moment and wid da right guy?"  
  
"Nothin' you will ever do will make me hate you. Blue your human and you make mistakes, but you just have tah learn from them. I mean look at me, I've made so many mistakes in me life and I'se really payin' for them now because I haven't learned from them or gotten over them for dat matter."  
  
"What are you talkin' about Skittery? I haven't seen you make one mistake yet."  
  
"Oh trust me I have. Well see there's dis one girl dat I really, really, like and I made da mistake of not doin' anythin' about it. I let her slip right through me fingers and I'se payin' for it now. It tears me apart sometimes tah think about what could have happened. Now me chance is gone and I'se probably never goin' tah get it back. But I'll wait because she's worth it. I'll wait da rest of me life if I have too." Skittery said gazing into Blue's eyes.  
  
"Skittery I haven't seen you wid a girl since I met you. You really need tah get out there an explore."  
  
"Dat's da thing Blue, I can't. I'se too in love wid someone dat I can't move on. She took me heart da first time I met her and I can't get it back."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"I don't know. Your not really followin' me are you Blue?"  
  
"Well Skittery I just don't see how a girl can steal your heart if you've never been wid one. I'll tell you what, how about I set you up wid a date wid Zippy. Dat will be great!"  
  
"Blue you're missin' da point here! I don't want tah go on a date! Not wid Zippy, not wid anyone!"  
  
"Then how are you ever goin' tah move on Skittery? If your chances are gone wid dis girl, then da only sensible thing tah do is tah move on."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's...you know what, just forget it." Skittery got up and was heading towards the door.  
  
"Skittery! I'se not goin' tah forget it! Why?" Blue stood up.  
  
"If it makes you happy then I'll go on a date wid Zippy."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks so much Skittery!" Blue said running over and giving him a hug. She then kissed him on the cheek. "She's goin' tah be so happy!" She opened the door and ran towards the lodging house. He watched her leave. As she slowly disappeared Skittery asked himself,  
  
"Will she ever understand?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BLINK: The end.  
  
No Blink, it's not the end. It's just the end of the chapter.  
  
BLINK: Oh.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Starting with the next chapter things are going to start heating up (between Blink and Blue) BLINK: YES! And Skittery and Blue. BLINK: OH NO! Don't worry Blink, hehe. I love you! Plus more secrets are in store. Here's what you can find in the next chapter:  
  
~~~ Skittery and Zippy go on their date. (Yeah Zippy!)  
  
~~~ Blue is planning on going back to Hayes Park to honor her father's death.  
  
~~~ The girls pull the ultimate prank. 


	7. The Ultimate Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout Outs: (I included quotes this time for your shout out, just some quotes that I like.)  
  
Poker: "You'll be surprised to know how far you can go from the point where you thought it was the end." Thanks for R&R!  
  
Taps: "Advice is only asked to be given when you know the true answer...you just don't want to believe it." Thanks for R&R  
  
Zippy: "Happiness is not found at the end of the road, it is experienced along the way. So take not for granted each moment of your life and you will find a reason to be happy each day." Thanks for R&R.  
  
Trigger: I CAN call you dork! That's what I meant, dork. "Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you have decided to look beyond the imperfections."  
  
Taps (Fait)(the one in the story): "Don't worry so much about tomorrow that you forget to live today." ~~ That was my senior quote, hehe. Thanks for R&R!  
  
Kane: I know you didn't review but I wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry you haven't been in my story lately but you're coming, let's see, 6 more chapters until you show up in the story again. I'm sorry about that! I'm trying to get my chapters out so you can be in my story again, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Zippy was sitting in the boy's common room on Skittery's bed, along with Cheatah. Like a bolt of lightening Blue comes storming into the lodging house, not seeing the puddle of water on the floor.  
  
"Zippy! Guess whoa!" Blue suddenly slipped on the puddle of water on the floor. She scrambled to get up as she ran over to Zippy. "Guess what? Guess what?" She said jumping up and down.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down. Sit puppy." Zippy said looking over at Cheatah who was laughing.  
  
"I can't sit! I'se so excited. Guess who I got you a date wid?" Blue said smiling.  
  
"Donald Cromfish!" Zippy said all excitedly.  
  
"Who? No. Guess again."  
  
"Um, Charlie?"  
  
"No! Skittery!"  
  
"Skittery?" Zippy said getting up. "No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Oh me God! When, where, what are we doing?" She said hugging Blue.  
  
"I don't know. I'se just da matchmaker; you have tah do da rest."  
  
"Thank you SO much Blue! I owe ya big for dis one!" She hugged Blue again.  
  
"Now go and talk tah Skittery about it." She said pushing Zippy towards the door where Skittery was standing. Zippy looked back with a huge smile on her face. Blue looked down at Cheatah who was still sitting on the bed.  
  
"So how did you make it happen?" Cheatah asked.  
  
"I'se just good like dat. No I'se kidding. Well Skittery was babbling about some girl and how much he liked her and how he lost his chance wid her. So I was like Skittery you need tah go on a date, maybe wid Zippy. At first he was hesitant but then he finally said yes." Cheatah slapped her forehead. "What?" Blue asked.  
  
"You really don't see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"You know, never mind. I wonder what is going tah happen between Zippy and Skittery. I hope they get together." Cheatah said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Why does everyone tell me dat? I seriously don't see what you guys are talking about." Blue said as Cheatah turned around.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." She turned and walked over to Jack.  
  
"Why am I da only one dat doesn't understand what anyone is talking about?" Blue asked as she saw me walking over.  
  
"Because you just don't see it." I said pulling her close.  
  
"See what though?"  
  
"How beautiful you are." I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Shut up. For real?" She said pushing me.  
  
"I'se being serious."  
  
"No your not." She said sitting on Skittery's bed. I sat down beside her.  
  
"You know something. We have been together for close tah a month now I think and we really don't show much affection tah each other anymore." I said looking at her.  
  
"Um, okay?"  
  
"Like when we first got together we would kiss all da time, now it's just every so often. It's like we have been married 30 years."  
  
"What are you talking about? We do lots together. Okay so we don't kiss as much as da other couples but a relationship isn't all about kissing. A relationship should be more about how you value you one another, not how much ya kiss."  
  
"I know, I'se just sayin'. I just kind of miss it in a way."  
  
"You're turnin' intah a horn dog."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Blink trust me, we will have plenty of times tah kiss. We don't have tah do it 24/7." "I know, I was just kiddin'."  
  
"You can never have a normal conversation can you?"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
"Bet you can't."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?"  
  
"Oh I'll come up wid somethin', and it will be worth bettin'!" Blue said getting up off the bed and heading outside. I got up and followed. As we walked outside we saw Skittery and Zippy sitting on the pavement talking.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Blue asked.  
  
"Nothin' much." Skittery said.  
  
"Cool. If anyone need's us we will be at Tibby's." Blue said as we walked away leaving Skittery and Zippy alone.  
  
"So what do you want tah do for our date?" Skittery said kicking some stones.  
  
"Oh I don't care. Anythin'." Zippy said  
  
"Well it's your choice."  
  
"I honestly don't care Skittery."  
  
"Well maybe we can go tah Tibby's for dinner; I'll pay of course and then hang out in Central Park and just talk."  
  
"Sounds great." He got up and she followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Tibby's Blue was discussing her plans with me.  
  
"I'se plannin' on leavin' tomorrow tah go back tah Hayes Park tah visit me fatha's grave. Just tah pay tribute. I might be there for a little while, so I just wanted tah let you know."  
  
"Would you like me tah come along? Dat's if you don't mind. Just in case you need anyone tah talk too or comfort you." She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"I would like dat." She took my hand and we headed to Central Park to spend the rest of the evening together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the lodging house the girls were planning there prank which they were going to pull tonight.  
  
"I got da trashcan. It's out back." Soaker said.  
  
"Okay good. Here's what I think we should do. We don't fill it up until we'se good and ready tah do it. We all go tah bed a little early but still stay up. When all da guys are in bed, Eire, Cheatah, and Cards will go out back and get da trashcan. Tag and Trigger will be ready tah fill it up wid water. Taps will stand guard in case one of da boys happens tah get up. Then Soaker will knock on da door, we all stand back and watch as we pull da poifect prank!" Spitball said. All the girls gave each other high fives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Tibby's, Skittery and Zippy ate their meals. Zippy kept looking over at Skittery who hasn't stopped looking out the window since they got there.  
  
"So are you enjoyin' yourself?" He said still looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I'se havin' a great time. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah." She just looked at him for a while. Then she finally said,  
  
"Is somethin' wrong Skittery? You haven't looked at me since we got here."  
  
"I'se sorry Zippy. There's just a lot on me mind right now, dat's all." He said finally looking at her.  
  
"You don't want tah be here do you?"  
  
"No, it's not dat at all. I love being here wid you. You're so pretty and an awesome girl but somethin' has been botherin' me, dat's all. But I'se sorry. Dis is our date and I'se goin' tah make it great."  
  
"Skittery I don't want you tah be here if you're not havin' a good time. I just really like you and am so happy dat you actually gave me a chance."  
  
"No Zippy. We'se goin' tah finish our date. Dat's not fair tah you."  
  
"Well it's not fair tah you either Skittery. Please tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Have you ever wanted somethin' so much dat you would give anythin' tah have it?" He said looking out the window again.  
  
"Of course Skittery. Look, I don't thinks things are goin' tah woik out between us but I want us tah be great friends. Friends dat can talk tah one another about anythin'. I hope you know dat no matter what it is, you can always talk tah me about anythin'. I'se here for you. I'se your friend Skittery and nothings goin' tah change dat."  
  
"What do you do when you want somethin' dat you can't have?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Do what I do, try tah move on. Skittery I've liked you for so long but I know your heart is somewhere else, and as hard as it is tah move on, I'se tryin'. And dat's what you have tah do. It's not goin' tah happen over night, it's goin' tah take time. You can't spend your whole life waitin' for it tah happen. Either you go for it, or if you can't, you move on." Skittery looked over at Zippy and smiled.  
  
"I never knew how great of a girl you were Zippy. You're such a great friend. Thanks for everythin'." Skittery got up, gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "We have tah hang out more often." He went to turn away but turned back. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"About da girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen tah your heart. Then you'll know what tah do." Skittery just looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. At that moment Skittery realized how much he cherished his friendship with Zippy and was glad that he had her in his life. The day slowly ticked on. Soon enough it was nighttime. All the girls pretended to be in bed as they waited for the boys to do the same. Finally when they saw the light turn off in the room, they took action.  
  
"All right guys, you know da plan." Spitball whispered. As planned Eire, Cheatah, and Cards went and got the garbage can. They met Trigger and Tag half way with the water. They filled it up and carefully carried it into the lodging house. Taps was standing guard. She gave them the thumbs up. They carefully placed the garbage can at a 15 degree angle on the door, just enough so when the boys opened the door the can would spill over. They all moved back and waited to see the result. Soaker then knocked on the door and waiting.  
  
"Someone's at da door!" All the boys yelled, but no one came to the door.  
  
"They aren't goin' tah get up." Eire said.  
  
"They're boys; they are just goin' tah lie in bed. Knock again Soaker." Cheatah said. Soaker repeated the knocking again, this time harder.  
  
"Someone's at da door!" They yelled again.  
  
"You've got tah be kiddin' me." Tag said under her breath. Soaker went over to the door one last time and knocked harder. This time she was banging on the door.  
  
"Would someone get da door?" Yelled Jack from inside.  
  
"Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and open da door." Mush said.  
  
"You know guys, I'll get da door." I slowly got up off the bed. I headed to the door but was beat by Tumbler.  
  
"Who dare?" Tumbler asked. "Healo? Are you out there?"  
  
"Why don't you open da door little man and see who it is?" I said to Tumbler.  
  
"Oh no! It's Tumbler!" Spitball soon panicked but she was too late. Tumbler already had opened the door. The trashcan came crashing down, right on top of Tumbler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Awe! Poor Tumbler! Look out! Please don't let him get hurt, hehe. Well you know the drills, I would really, REALLY like reviews. I can't care how long, how short, good, bad, I just enjoy reading them. Thanks guys!~ Also, do you like the shorter chapters better now, or did you like the long ones? Here's what's coming up:  
  
~~~ Will Tumbler be okay?  
  
~~~ Taps celebrates her birthday.  
  
~~~ Blue and Blink leave for Hayes Park. He teaches her to read and write. 


	8. Poor Tumbler

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
SO: A BIG AND HUGE THANKS TO TRIGGER, ZIPPY, TAPS, the other TAPS (the one in the story), AND SPITBALL! Thanks so much guys!~!~ I really appreciate it! I would write something to each of you but my hands hurt, hehe. I'll write something to each of you next time, I promise!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ahh!" Tumbler yelled falling over. "Wah!" He started crying. I ran over to him. He was now covered from head to toe in water and garbage.  
  
"What da hell was dat?" Racetrack yelled.  
  
"Who shit?" Mush yelled.  
  
"No one shitted ya fag, da girls filled a garbage can full of garbage and water and it spilled everywhere." I said picking Tumbler up who was still crying. All the guys had gotten off their bed and were walking through the water. Mush picked up some garbage and threw it at Jack. A wad was now sticking to the side of Jack's face.  
  
"Ass hole!" Jack said wiping it off.  
  
"My God Tumbler! Is he okay?" Spitball said running over to Tumbler and me.  
  
"Yeah, he's goin' tah be okay. He was just a little frightened, dat's all. You're okay aren't ya little guy?" I said rocking Tumbler back and forth.  
  
"No!" He yelled.  
  
"Aww hun I'se sorry." Spitball said running her fingers through Tumbler's hair.  
  
"No!" He pushed her arm away.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll talk tah him tomorrow." She got up and went to stand outside with the rest of the girls.  
  
"Ya have tah admit, dat was pretty good boys." Taps said.  
  
"God it smells worse in here then da bathroom after Mush is done wid it!" Specs said covering his nose.  
  
"Shut up!" Mush yelled from across the room. The girls were outside laughing their heads off.  
  
"Argh! I can't take it anymore! I'se sleepin' in da girls room." Race said heading towards their room.  
  
"I second dat!" Jack said leaving the room. As we went out the door he stopped and pointed at Cheatah.  
  
"You're goin' tah clean dat up in da mornin' young lady! And I get your bed!" He said sticking his finger out at her.  
  
"Oh no ya don't!" She said running back into the room. The rest of the guys followed. They all hoped into the nearest bed, not leaving any beds for the girls. Blue still stood out in the entrance way staring at me, with a smirk.  
  
"Are ya goin' tah be okay buddy?" I said wiping Tumbler's tears.  
  
"Yes Brink. Fanks" He said hugging my neck. "I wuv you."  
  
"I love you too Tumbler." He got down and headed towards the door.  
  
"Brink?"  
  
"Yeah Tumbler."  
  
"Don't tell da guys I cried."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Night!" He said waving. "Hi Bue." Tumbler said waving at Blue.  
  
"Hi Tumbler." Blue said patting Tumbler's head. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. "I wuv you." She said with a smile.  
  
"He's a cute kid." I said smiling.  
  
"Ya like kids?"  
  
"Yeah, kids are awesome. I wish Tumbler would never grow up. He's great." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"Ya seem like ya would be a great daddy. I think Tumbler sees ya as his daddy."  
  
"Well I must agree, I'se pretty good." I smiled.  
  
"So ya ever make-out in water filled wid garbage?" She said leaning closer to me.  
  
"Isn't dat kind of gross?"  
  
"Ya like tah suck da fun out of everythin', don't you."  
  
"No." I said pulling her down on the ground. God it smelled!  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She yelled. She reached under her back and pulled out some kind of bone.  
  
"Eww!" I said getting up.  
  
"Let's do dis somewhere else." She said.  
  
"I agree!" We both ran out of the room, leaving the gross smelling mess to be cleaned in the morning. The next morning all the girls had to clean up their mess. The guys were setting up for Taps's birthday party. The boy's room was filled with balloons and presents.  
  
"Heya Taps! Come sit over here so we can give you your cake!" Racetrack yelled.  
  
Snoddy escorted the birthday girl into the room. Taps sat down on a chair and waited for her cake.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taps, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang to Taps.  
  
"Make a wish." Snoddy said kissing Taps on the cheek. She took a big breath and blew the candles out.  
  
"Present time!" Taps said getting all excited.  
  
"Taps don't you want to eat your cake first?" Snoddy asked.  
  
"After presents!" Taps said. Taps was handed a gift from Snoddy. She slowly opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Snoddy." Taps said not finding the right words to say. In a small box was a necklace. "Where did you find the money for this?" She asked.  
  
"I just did."  
  
"I can't take this."  
  
"Taps, you're my girl and it's your birthday. I really care for you and I love you. I want you to have it." He took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. It was so beautiful! Snoddy had to work really hard to buy something like that, but to Snoddy, Taps meant the world to him and he's willing to give her the world because he loves her.  
  
"Here ya go Taps. This is from Trigger, Snitch, Blink and I." Blue said handing her another present. Inside were a book and a pair of dancing shoes. "We knew you loved reading and dancing, so now you have a pair of shoes to dance in whenever you like and a book to read as well."  
  
"Awe! Thanks so much you guys!" Taps said giving Blue a hug, as well as Snitch, Trigger and I.  
  
"Mine next!" Mush yelled. He threw his box at her and she just barely caught it. She was kind of afraid to see what was in it; after all it was from Mush.  
  
"Oh thanks Mush." Taps said pulling out a picture frame with Mush's picture in it.  
  
"I thought you could put it by your bed."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." She said putting the picture of Mush as far away from her as possible. Taps continued to open the presents and then ate her cake. Blue and I didn't get to really celebrate her birthday with her as much as we wanted to because we were too busy packing. Finally it was time for us to leave  
  
"Happy birthday Taps!" Blue said giving Taps a hug.  
  
"Thanks for everything Blue." She said hugging her back.  
  
"Take care of yourself." Trigger said hugging Blue.  
  
"I will. Ya don't have tah worry about me." Blue hugged her back.  
  
"You be a good girl, don't do anythin' I wouldn't." Tag said hugging her as well.  
  
"So dat would mean sleepin' in da house 3 streets away and kissin' on da cheek."  
  
"Hey." Tag said.  
  
"I'se kiddin' ya!"  
  
"Are ya ready Blue?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." She said picking up her bags. I went over and picked them up for her.  
  
"C-ya guys! Behave while we'se gone!" Blue said waving to them.  
  
"Maybe we should be tellin' you tah behave." Mush said laughing.  
  
"I'm not goin' tah miss you." Blue said laughing. She looked over at Skittery who was just kind of smiling at her.  
  
"Bye Skittery."  
  
"Bye Blue." He said, and with that we turned and headed towards Hayes Park. The journey was quite long and hard but we made it fun. We talked along the way and just had a great time. Once we finally reached the spot, Blue just kind of stopped. She became very quiet. I'm glad I'm here with her because I had a feeling this was going to be hard for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Aww poor Blue! The next chapter is probably gonna be a tear jerker. It's gonna be sad. Here's what to expect:  
  
~~~ Blue shows Blink everything from her past.  
  
~~~ Blue visit's her father's grave.  
  
~~~ Blink teaches Blue how to read and write (yes I know I already said that.) 


	9. A Beloved Father

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
(A/N: If you would like to add dramatic affect to this chapter (even though it's already kind of sad) listen to a slow or sad song, hehe, just some thought.)  
  
Shout Outs: THANKS EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Zippy: MUSH: Hey! I'm not bugging anyone! Actually you are Mush. I know, I didn't intend Mush to be annoying or anything; I just wanted him to be really, REALLY stupid, hehe. It's fun making him annoying.  
  
Trigger: You don't read! You better read this chapter because there WILL be a quiz.  
  
Fantasy: It's okay that you didn't review in a while. I forgive you, hehe. I still love ya. Thanks so much for reviewing! Everyone in my story seems so sweet, well just Snoddy, Blink and um, hmm, oh yeah, SKITTERY! Hehe.  
  
Fait: I didn't know when your (real) birthday but I just thought I would put something sweet in about you too. You guys make the cutest couple, after Blink and I of course, hehe, j/k. I'll im you sometime, whenever I get online, hehe. I haven't been on in the past week, stupid school work!  
  
Poker: My story is that funny? Wow! That makes me feel so good! Well hate to say this but there will be another, yes another sad chapter coming. Basically from now till the end, a lot of the chapters will be kind of sad, hehe, but there will be funny parts to them.  
  
Taps: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it and found it cute, hehe!  
  
Cards: Tumbler is a good kiddo. So cute. You just want to pinch his cheeks at times, hehe. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me.  
  
Onyx: *yells* you love my fic? COOL! Thanks! I'm glad to see love it, hehe. That boasts my confidence and makes me want to write and put my chapters out faster! The more reviews, the faster the chapters are out, hehe! Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dat's where I use tah live." She said pointing to a building across the street. It had boarded up windows and doors. Signs saying Keep Out. "Dat's where we will be staying if you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all." She carefully crossed the street and stood outside the door.  
  
"I use tah sit on these steps every morning and watch da sun rise. I would play with da stones and hop over da cracks in da pavement. This was home." She said looking up at the beat up old house. "This was my life, and it was gone so quickly." She stood for a little while and then headed towards the door. She pulled slightly on the wood, which opened just enough for us to get in. Once inside it was so dark, damp and dusty. You could barely see anything. The only source of light was coming through the cracks of wood. Blue pulled out a little light and lit it. Finally we should see a little better. On the floors were blankets and pieces of fabric.  
  
"Our beds are still here." I was assuming that the sheets were her bed. "We use tah spend our nights talking tah one another. Over in dat corner there is where we ate most of our meals dat we found or were given. Our bathroom is located in da back of da house, outside, and right here is where we slept. Da blankets and everything are still here." She walked through the one room house. I just so happened to look at the window and underneath it I saw something I didn't expect to see. A Bible. I walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Can you read this?" I asked.  
  
"No, my mother use tah read it tah me all da time. Especially after my father died, I grew very angry wid God and hated everything about him. Well my mother was a Christian and started reading dat tah me tah get my life back on track. I pray tah God sometimes but I don't read it anymore. Mostly because it's here but even if it was wid me, it doesn't really have any meaning tah me." (A/N: I AM a Christian (LOVE RELIENT K.) Just because of this part don't think I'm against God or anything, lol)  
  
"You mean tah tell me you don't believe in any of this?"  
  
"I don't see da point."  
  
"Why? God does such wonderful things. This book is so useful. It has such great meaning. Blue, God woiks in wonderful ways. Everyday dat is given tah you is a gift from God. These words in here are very meaningful and powerful. God doesn't woik against you, he woiks for you."  
  
"Then why did he take my father away?"  
  
"Blue you can't blame God for dat. God placed your father on this earth for good reason, and dat was tah bring you into this world. I know God had great plans for your father but I guess your father just felt it was time. You can't go against God just because he didn't save your father? Maybe there's a reason behind it."  
  
"Yeah I'se sure there's a great reason behind my father dying."  
  
"Blue, life is something very special. Everything happens in life for a reason. Your father dying, your mother leaving, and you going tah 'Hattan, it all happened for a reason. You may not know it now but you will later in life. Blue all da bad things in life open your eyes tah da good. Now your past was bad I understand but look at you now. You're stronger than ever, and it brought you into my life. If I die tomorrow, there's one thing dat I want you tah do, don't shut God out of your life. He forgives your father for what he did; now you have tah forgive him too."  
  
"You know I didn't bring you here tah preach tah me. I'll accept God into my life when I'se ready and now's just not da time. So if you excuse me, I have tah go see my father." Blue walked out of the house and headed down the street. I followed close behind her. I wanted to give her the space that she needed. This was her time with her father and I didn't want to be an interference. We walked for what seemed like a mile. Blue stopped and grabbed some flowers out of the ground as she headed towards a church. As she reached the graveyard she stopped, took a deep breath and headed towards the corner. Her father didn't have a tombstone; just a rock was placed into the ground. I'm guessing it came from her mother. Blue stopped suddenly and slowly began to shake. She looked down at the ground. For a moment everything drew quiet, and nothing moved. I heard her begin to sniffle and I knew she was about to cry. I wanted to leave her alone until she needed me. She fell to her knees as she placed the flowers beside the rock.  
  
"Hi Daddy, its Becca. I've really missed. I've been thinking about you everyday. Sometimes I talk tah you before I go tah bed. I wish you were here Daddy. Things have been so hard for me. I still have da necklace you and Mommy gave me. I wear it everyday and I never take it off. I do what you tell me. When I'se scared I grab a hold of it and pretend tah be a butterfly. Sometimes I wish I could just fly away and be wid you. But dat's silly because I know your right here wid me. So much has happened tah me since I've visited you last. I'se living in 'Hattan wid Trigger. Yes she still is wid Snitch. I met a great guy Daddy. You would have loved him. He's such a gentleman. He's here right now if you want tah talk tah him." She turned to me. "Come here Blink. Daddy this is James Little, but everyone calls him Kid Blink."  
  
"Hi Mr. Carmady. You have a great daughter. She misses you so much. I wish I could have met you. You're daughter is so wonderful and beautiful, I just wish I could have seen da man dat she got it from." A few tears now were now rolling down both my cheeks and Blue's.  
  
"Daddy why did you have tah go?" She was crying really hard now. "Daddy I try so hard tah be da person dat you want me tah be but it's so hard. I've made so many mistakes and I'se so sorry! I love you Daddy. Sometimes I just want die so I can be wid you and maybe Mommy. I don't even know where Mommy is. I try tah live life tah da fullest everyday but it's so hard Daddy. It's just so hard." She finally controlled her crying. "I promise you Daddy, dat I will grow up tah be da girl dat you want me tah be. I will be back tomorrow Daddy wid a poem dat I'se going tah write for you. I love you so much." She looked up in the clouds above. "God, please keep my Daddy safe. Take care of him. He means da world tah me. I know I haven't been da greatest but it's hard when you have no one tah guide you. To tell you what's wrong from right. I'se slowly learning but it's hard. So God, I just ask dat you please watch over Daddy. Thank you." She slowly stood up.  
  
"Goodbye Daddy." She turned around and headed back to the house. I once again followed behind, giving her space. Once we reached the house it started to rain. We both ran in and she lit a candle. She sat down on the floor and stared into the flame.  
  
"Blue?" She looked up at me. "I'm very proud of you. You did something dat I know was hard for you. You're a strong girl and I know dat your father would be proud of you."  
  
"Sometimes I just want tah scream and start crying, just tah fall upon my knees. I wish I could find a way tah lie about a home I'll never see. It's so hard because I really miss him. Every Christmas he used tah just give me this little piece of wood wid drawings on. I know it doesn't sound like much but it meant so much tah me. I use tah sit on this lap while we were outside on da steps and he would rock me back and forth as we watched da sun set. He was great guy and now he's gone."  
  
"Blue, its okay. You're handling this so well. This happens tah everyone. Even da best. Even those dat we call heroes have da right tah cry, scream, bleed and dream. You're just like everyone else, searching for dat dream. Because your father died, it has made you da person dat you are. It has made you so strong. Don't ever be afraid of fall on your knees and cry at times. Everyone has da right too."  
  
"Blink will you teach me tah write?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." I looked around but wasn't about to find anything. Then I remember that I kept a journal. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here hold this in your hand like this." I grabbed her hand and guided it on the paper. "What would you like to write?"  
  
"Will you help me wid da words?" She said looking at me.  
  
"Yes. Here let's start it off like this." I slowly helped her write the beginning of her poem. "See it's not dat hard." I said whispering into her ear. You could hear the rain outside and all we had was the little candlelight. She turned her head and looked at me. My head was only a few inches from hers, being as I was leaning over her.  
  
"Blink? Thanks so much for being here wid me. You don't have any idea how much it means tah me." When she said that a crack of thunder could be heard a mile away. She dropped the pencil and put her hands on my face. She slowly began to kiss me. I was not expecting this at all. Her hands slowly moved down my back and she was pulling me towards the floor. Before I knew it I was laying on top of her, kind of like how it was when we first met accept switched. I felt myself becoming lost in her kiss. As the kiss ended, I looked at the twinkle in her piercing brown eyes. We both looked at each other breathing heavily. "Blink I don't want you tah do something you're not ready for."  
  
"I'se ready if you're willing tah let me." She looked up at me with a huge smile. She shook her head yes. I leaned down and started kissing her softly. My stomach started to fill with more butterflies than I could possibly imagine. The moment that every guy wants in now here, the moment that I wanted since the day I laid eyes on Blue. I was about to see what life is like in Mush's world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That is the end of chapter 9!!!! Can you believe I actually got tears in my eyes, and I wrote the story! Well I'm listening to Canon in D (Pachebel's Canon) and reading parts of this just made me want to cry, hehe. I love that song. I'm a big classical/piano freak, but anyways. I bet you guys can guess what Chapter 10 is about. Chapter 10 is just going to be dedicated to Blink and Blue, and there own scene together. It's not going to be long, but it's going to be a song fic type chapter. So it's going to be short but powerful in a way, I guess. Chapter 11 is when Blue goes back to visit her dad with the poem. That is going to be a sad chapter as well. Sorry, but expect my chapters from now on to be kind of sad. Here's what is coming up in the next few chapters:  
  
~~~ Blue and Blink share a special moment.  
  
~~~ Blue share's her poem.  
  
~~~ Another prank happens.  
  
~~~ Poker returns with a shocking secret.  
  
~~~ Kane returns with news that will change Blink's life.  
  
~~~ What REALLY happens between Skittery and Blue?  
  
~~~ How does Blink handle rage? 


	10. I Could Not Ask For More

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
(A/N: Shout outs in next chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue is the most amazing person that I have encountered. She consumes my thoughts day in and day out. There is never a moment that passes by that I am not thinking about her in some way. It seemed like a dream. Blue and I kissed more passionately than ever now. Our kisses still soft and sweet. Her hands continued stroking my back with a gentleness that was unnerving. I could feel myself begin to flush with excitement.  
  
Lying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
A soft, gentle kiss slowly deepened, then moving to her neck and shoulders. I slowly sat up. I looked at her and she never looked more beautiful. I began to take off my vest, and spenders. She helped me unbutton my shirt. I took it off and threw it aside. She started to giggle a bit. She began to take off my belt to my pants, then the button and soon my pants were off, along with my socks. I helped her unzip her dress and she finally removed it. There we were, sitting in nothing but our undergarments.  
  
Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything to me  
  
These are the moments  
  
I know heaven must exist These are the moments I know all I need is this  
  
I have all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
She began to kiss my shoulders and then my lips. We grabbed a few sheets and situated ourselves underneath them. Finally we were wearing nothing. I continued to kiss her and as I did all sort of thoughts were running through my mind. All you could hear was the rain outside. Nothing could be more perfect. My hands were gentle running over every inch of her body. Before I made the next move I stopped and looked at her. I was so scared. What if I do something wrong? So many thoughts but finally I just said this is your chance. Looking into her eyes I slowly grabbed her hands and kissed her one more time. The next thing I knew, it happened. The moment I was waiting for. I had finally become a man.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I have's come true  
  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
Her hands suddenly tightened up and her finger nails were digging into my hands. I kissed her forehead as she smiled. The next couple of minutes were an experience that I just can't explain. It was beautiful. I pushed back some of her hair that was hanging in her face. She slowly began to shake a bit. I just continued to kiss her softly, not wanting to hurt her. After a while I finally pulled away and looked at the excitement in her face. She pulled my head close and whispered, "I love you."  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've got all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I just smiled not knowing what to say. I leaned down and whispered, "You know I love you." We kissed once more and made love once again. We had the whole rest of the night to ourselves, and we enjoyed it. We never fell asleep until what seemed to be close to dawn. The moment we shared was one that I will cherish for the rest of my life. There's no greater feeling in the world than being with the one you love, and I was. It was everything that the guys told me about. How romantic, beautiful, special and exciting it was. It was something I was very proud of. I waited until I was ready and I'm glad I saved it for the one person that I truly wanted to be with.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I have's come true  
  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that is the end! I feel so embarrassed writing something like that and of course reading it, so I made it short, sweet and simple, hehe. Now that that is out of the way, here is what to look for in the next chapter:  
  
~~~ Blue reads her father the poem.  
  
~~~ They return to 'Hattan and they share their experience.  
  
~~~ Poker reveals something to Blue.  
  
~~~ Blue finally understands what everyone is talking when it comes to Skittery.  
  
Don't worry Kane, you're coming soon. I PROMISE!!!! 


	11. The Ever Smiling Blink

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Fait: Aww! Thanks. You are an awesome writer! Blink really is a sweetheart, hehe. I love making him so nice. I guess I'm just wishing I found a guy that was as sweet as Blink. Thanks for R&R. Great job on your stories! Keep them up!~! Love ya~  
  
Poker: Pokey!! I hope the last chapter didn't make you laugh, hehe, it shouldn't anyways. Well it's not really a secret that you keep but just something that you want only Blue to know about, well you'll find out what it is in this chapter! Thanks for R&R! Love ya~  
  
Fantasy: Aww! Don't cry! *hands Fantasy a tissue* Well you already read the special moment part *hides in embarrassment*. I don't know why I even put that in there but what the hey, it just makes their relationship even more sweet. Thanks for R&R! Love ya much hun!  
  
Trigger: You read! Good job! Well you will be getting a quiz soon and it will consist of the past few chapters so read! Hehe. Great job on your stories. Keep them up! Can't wait till the next chapter of ANEF! Love ya.  
  
Spitball: Yay! Your back! LMAO! I love the part in your review where you said, you INSENSITIVE *censored*!!! That was so funny! Thanks for R&R! Love ya much! *Spot kisses Spitball on cheek*  
  
Taps: Aww! No tears now! Hehe, just kidding. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for R&R!! Love ya~^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up to the movement of Blue. She was sleeping beside me and I could feel every move that she made. As she woke up, she turned to look at me. I was still half asleep.  
  
"Good morning Blink." She said kissing my forehead. I just laid there because I was so tired.  
  
"Not time tah get up." I said burying my head into the sheets.  
  
Blue patted my shoulder and said, "Yes. Time tah get up. Up, up, up!" She went over and started picking up most of our junk that was laying everywhere. I continued to lay there. "Hey bummer! Get up!" She said yelling this time. I felt something land on my face. It was my underwear. I still didn't move which was making Blue kind of upset. "James Thomas Little! If you do not get up, and take that underwear off your head in the next 5 seconds you're in big trouble mister!"  
  
"Alright already! I'm up." I sat up but didn't stand up. I rubbed my eyes a bit so I would wake up. I slowly looked around but the light was hurting my eyes. I finally saw Blue standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "Look I'm up." I said standing up. "I'm ready tah start my day!" I started stretching.  
  
"Then you might want tah think about putting on some clothes mister tighty whities." Blue said picking up some bags. I looked down to realize that I didn't have any clothes on. I quickly ran over, grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I helped her clean up the place and we headed out the door to leave. We headed back to the church with the poem that we started working on. I'm guessing she finished it because I know I didn't help her anymore over the night. When we finally reached the church she turned back and stopped me.  
  
"Would you mind if I just want on by myself? Just for now. It won't take me long. Just so I can read dis tah my fatha."  
  
"Of course." She slowly turned away and went towards her father's grave. I watched as she approached her father's grave. I could faintly hear her speak.  
  
"Hi Daddy. It's me again. I wrote you a poem. I hope you like it. It took a lot for me tah write dis. It was so hard because I actually had tah realize dat you were gone, and dat's tough. But it's a poem of how I really feel, so here goes: Dear Daddy, You never said I'm leavin', you never said goodbye, you were gone before I knew it and only God knows why. Daddy I tried tah be good while I was growin' up and I know a lot of times I really messed up, but you were always there tah help me through and show me da right thing tah do. But as time had passed by, I've had tah say good-bye and I still really don't know why, but it left me here all alone and blue, and daddy I still don't know what tah do. I try tah do da best dat I can, in hopes dat you will be proud of who I am. In life I loved you dearly, in death I love you still, in my heart you hold a place, no one else will ever fill. Well Daddy, I've got tah go, but before I do, I want you tah know I'm always thinkin' of you and I LOVE you so, and no matter what I'll never let you go."  
  
She placed the note beside the flowers and took a step back. "I love you Daddy, and I'll be back someday." She turned around and stared at her feet as she walked. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I looked over her shoulder at her father's grave. Why would he want to leave a wonderful girl like this? It's a shame that I never got to meet her father.  
  
She started pulling me away, and we began to head back to 'Hattan. As I walked I quickly looked back at his grave and whispered under my breath, "Goodbye Mr. Carmady. May God be wid you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blue!" Eire said jumping off one of the beds and running over to Blue giving her a huge hug. "We missed you so much!"  
  
"Aww Eire! I missed you guys too." We looked around the boy's common room but no one was insight. "Where is everyone?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but why don't you go over and put your bags down on your bed. You had a long trip I know." Eire said leading Blue and I to the door. Blue pushed open the door and got a huge surprise.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Blue covered her mouth and jumped back, not expecting anything at all.  
  
"Surprise!" Mush yelled.  
  
"Hey afro puff, you're a little late there." Taps said looking at Mush.  
  
"Shut up!" Mush yelled back.  
  
"Welcome back Blue!" Trigger came running over to her cousin and giving her the biggest hug. Snitch came over to me and gave me a pat on the back.  
  
"Welcome back Kid. We missed havin' da only normal one around here." Snitch said.  
  
"Thanks Snitch. I really missed you guys too."  
  
"So did you behave yourself?" Snitch whispered in my ear.  
  
"Oh you know it." I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Dat's my boy!" Snitch said pulling me over to the rest of the guys.  
  
"Heya Blink! How did it go?" Race said lighting a cigar.  
  
"Oh you know, it went." I said not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Dat means he got laid." Jack said coming over and sitting on the bed next to Race. He lit a cigarette as well.  
  
"Ooh!" All the boy's yelled. I just stood there with a grin on my face. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Welcome tah my world Blink!" Mush said putting his arm around me.  
  
"Well you know guys, maybe I didn't." I said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Dat's da first sign, denial." Jake said sitting on the top bunk.  
  
"What are you talkin' about huh?" Mush was confused.  
  
"I just like tah keep my personal life personal, dat's all. If we did or didn't do it, I don't want tah go around talkin' about it."  
  
"Why?" Mush said sarcastically.  
  
"Because Mush, some things are meant tah stay private and personal." I replied back.  
  
"Gotta respect da boy for dat." Bumlets said who was sitting beside Jake.  
  
"Dat's very grown up of you Blink." Race said smoking his cigar. "But we still know you did." He said getting up and going into the other room. I looked towards the back of the room and saw Skittery standing alone. He looked a little upset. I just kind of smiled at him and he grinned back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back Blue!" Tag said giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, we really missed havin' you around." Spitball said.  
  
"Anymore pranks Spitball?" Blue asked.  
  
"Nope, not yet. Still thinkin'." Spitball said giggling.  
  
"Hey Cards, how are you doin'?" Blue asked.  
  
"I'm hangin' in there."  
  
"Still not talkin' tah Mush?"  
  
"It's hard but I'm woikin' at it."  
  
"I'm proud of you Cards." Cards just smiled.  
  
"So why don't you tell us how your trip went?" Taps asked.  
  
"It was very emotional but I'm glad I went. I don't know when I'll get da chance tah go back." Blue said.  
  
"So what did you and Blink do in your spare time?" Cheatah said grinning and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Why are you givin' me dat look Cheatah?"  
  
"No reason." She said smiling.  
  
"We just had some fun. He showed me how tah write and read. Dat's about it."  
  
"What's dat smile for then?" Taps asked.  
  
"What smile? I'm just happy tah be back." Blue said giggling.  
  
"Yeah right. We all know what happened." Eire said.  
  
"Honestly guys, we just had some fun, like you guys have fun."  
  
"Sure." All the girls said together.  
  
"Why don't you guys believe me?" Blue asked.  
  
"Because we know when you're lyin'." Soaker said.  
  
"And how do you know dat?" Blue said crossing her arms.  
  
"Because your eye twitches." Tag said pointing at Blue.  
  
"Argh!" Blue said.  
  
"We are just kiddin' ya." Tag said. The girls all filed out of the room along with the boys. Blue headed to Central Park.  
  
Blue was sitting in the grass reading the Bible that she brought back home with her. Suddenly she heard her name yelled off in the distance.  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Poker? Is that you?" Poker said running towards Blue. She was crying.  
  
"Blue! Thank God I found you!" Poker cried.  
  
"Poker what happened? Are you okay?" Blue was scared out of her mind. This was so unusual to see Poker crying. Blue was very worried about her. "Poker hun, look at me. What happened?"  
  
"Well I was just in my room and, I, he, came in, and grabbed me."  
  
"Who is he? Spot?" Poker shook her head yes. Blue covered her mouth afraid to hear the truth.  
  
"He...he...hurt me Blue."  
  
"My God Poker. I'm so sorry. In what way did he hurt you? Did he punch you, kick you, what did he do?" Blue was rubbing Poker's back to try and calm her down.  
  
"Well last night he told me how much he loved me and how he wanted tah be with me the rest of his life. Then he took me back tah dis little room and we just laid there lookin' out da window at da stars. Then he started saying all these charming things and I just got lost in da moment. We were kissin' and then he went tah try and take my dress off. I backed away and yelled at him tah stop, dat I didn't want to do dat with him just yet. He got so mad at me and started slappin' me. Then he kicked me and threw me against the wall. He wouldn't stop Blue! He wouldn't! He was goin' tah kill me!" Poker lost herself in Blue's arms.  
  
"It's goin' tah be okay Poker. You're safe now sweetheart. He's not goin' to hurt you anymore, I promise." Poker continued to cry for a while.  
  
"Blue this is all my fault, I let this all happen."  
  
"Poker, look at me. You did nothing wrong! Don't you dare say that it's your fault Poker. You did not deserve anything that he put you through. You deserve better than him Poker. You're more than welcome tah stay here with me that way I can ke..."  
  
"No Blue, I can't stay here, he'll find me. He'll kill me and then you next. I don't want to put you in any danger Blue. I came tah you because I know how he treated you and I had no one else tah turn too. I'm scared Blue. Why was I such an idiot?"  
  
"Hey, listen, you did nothing wrong Poker, trust me! No girl deserves tah be treated like that. No guy is worth the tears, and pain, trust me. Poker you are a beautiful girl and you can have any guy dat you want but you need tah get away from Spot. I love you Poker and da last thing I want is tah see you hurting like this. Please Poker, do it for you. Get away from Brooklyn. Go anywhere and start a new life. You have such a big future ahead of you Poker but you can't be a slave, and that's what you are if you're with Spot. As much as it hurts to think that I might never see you again, I would rather never see you again knowing that you're safe, then to see you everyday hurting."  
  
"Thanks Blue. Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want people to think I'm a wuss or anything. You are the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for Blue. You have a heart of gold. And Blue, keep Blink. If every girl could have a man like that, every girl would be in heaven." Poker finally stopped crying and just smiled at Blue. "Goodbye Blue, I'll be sure to keep in touch." She gave Blue the biggest hug. Blue knew that she was losing one of her best friends but if losing a best friend is what's needed to keep Poker safe, then Blue was willing to take that. Poker turned to walk away, her last words with Blue were, "Don't forget tah invite me tah da wedding."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue headed back to the lodging house. The only people in the lodging house were Zippy, Skittery and me.  
  
"Hey Zippy, how are you?" Blue asked.  
  
"I'm doin' alright. Can I talk tah you?"  
  
"Sure, let's go outside. Hi Blink. Hi Skittery!" Blue said waving at Skittery. Blue followed Zippy outside. They both had a seat on the pavement.  
  
"So how did things go between you and Skittery?" Blue asked.  
  
"Blue dat's what I need tah talk tah you about." Zippy looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why, what happened Zippy?"  
  
"Blue you need tah talk tah Skittery. I know this is a bad time tah tell you especially since you and Blink are together and things are gettin' serious but it's somethin' tah think about. You know how you always don't know what anyone is talkin' about? Well it's because you really don't see it, and da thing you don't see is dat Skittery is in love wid you. He's loved you since da day he met you. I don't want it tah seem like I'm tryin' tah break you and Blink up because I'm not, but you really need tah talk tah Skittery and think things through. You're my best friend and I'm only tellin' you what I think will woik best for you. Would you rather be wid someone dat knows who you really are, and loves till no end, or somethin' dat you just met dat you think is love?"  
  
"Zippy, I'm wid Blink and I'm happy. Why would I want tah change dat for Skittery?" Blue said standing up and getting a bit defensive.  
  
"Blue please don't be mad at me. I'm just doin' what I feel would benefit you in da end. I love you so much and you're my best friend. I wouldn't want tah ruin somethin' for you dat you really want tah be committed too. As much as I like Skittery, he belongs wid you. I just think dat in da end Skittery would be there for you. He knows you better than anyone, and he truly loves you. So all I'm askin' you tah do is tah talk tah him about this, and see how you feel." Zippy said getting up and giving Blue a hug. Blue watched as Zippy walked into the lodging house. Blue started kicking some stones around when she heard Skittery's voice behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OH NO! Blue knows that Skittery likes her! Awe! That's cute! I wonder how she is going to react. Well here's what to look forward too.  
  
~~~ Skittery and Blue discuss their relationship.  
  
~~~ Blink gets a surprise! 


	12. She Finally Understands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Trigger: Thanks for reviewing both chapters 10 and 11! I can't wait till your next chapter comes out!! No the next chapter isn't the last. I still have about, hmm, 5 or 6 chapters left until it's over. So sad, but I have another fic in mind! And I think it's gonna be good. It's going to be a heart warming love story, but the main theme is about finding out who you really are and not being ashamed of your true self. Luv ya sis!  
  
Fantasy: Hehe, the last chapter was really embarrassing (chapter 10) but like I said, I just put that in to make their relationship even cuter, hehe. The poem almost made me cry too, hehe, well not really but you know. HAHA! *kicks Spot* I really do hate that boy in this story, but I'm sure deep down he's a nice boy, or maybe not. Well you'll find out what happens between Skittery and Blue in this chapter, plus in later chapters. Plus pretty soon you'll find out what happens between the three of them, I'll just say that something happens that's not good. Thanks for reviewing hun! Keep working on your fics! Luv ya!  
  
Fait: I'm SO happy that I got to kiss Skittery in your story! That was so awesome and very well written I must say, hehe. Awe, Blink and Blue do make a cute couple. I feel weird talking about myself but oh well, hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! You are SO awesome! I don't know how many times I'm gonna tell you that but I'm sure you don't mind hearing it. Keep up the great work on your stories!! Love ya Fait! *blows kisses, but Blink catches them* HEY! Those aren't for you Blink! *chases after Blink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blue?" She quickly turned around. "Zippy said you wanted tah talk tah me?"  
  
"Well actually SHE said dat I should talk tah you." Skittery just stood there looking at Blue. Blue cleared her throat. "Um, err, I um, yeah, so you like, um, love, err, yeah, Zippy said, ah, um, in love?" Skittery looked at Blue very confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh gosh Skittery, why?" Blue said sitting back down on the pavement.  
  
"Why what Blue?"  
  
"Why do you have tah be in love with me?" Blue's head fell as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh shit, did Zippy tell you?" He asked. Blue shook her head. "Oh fuck. I can't believe she would go and do dis tah me. I thought she was my friend. I just can't believe dat. Argh! Just wait until I see..."  
  
"Skittery, don't get mad at her. She was only doin' it because she thought I should know. She was lookin' out for me. For your information, she thinks I should leave Blink for you."  
  
"What dat's crazy!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Dat's what I said."  
  
"Well it's not all dat crazy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You mean tah tell me dat bein' with me is crazy?" Skittery started yelling.  
  
"No I mean dat leavin' Blink for you would be crazy."  
  
"And why would dat be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well you should you sounded pretty confident."  
  
"Well you said it was crazy first!"  
  
"I said it NOT expectin' you tah agree with me!"  
  
"Well what DID you expect Skittery? Me tah jump into your arms and take me tah a far off place?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Stop yellin' at me!"  
  
"You stop yellin' at ME!"  
  
"Dis is fuckin' ridiculous. If you're goin' tah act dis way then you can just get da fuck out of my life Skittery." Blue got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Blue wait, I'm sorry. I just got overwhelmed for a second." Blue slowly turned around and looked at Skittery.  
  
"Why Skittery, why?"  
  
"I don't know why Blue? I just don't okay. Blue I've watched you grow up. I've been there for you through everythin'. I wiped away every tear you ever cried. I laughed with you every time you laughed. I pulled you away before you got hurt. I even fought for you Blue. I'm sorry dat I love you but it's somethin' dat I've felt since da day dat I met you and I regret everyday dat I didn't do anythin' about it. I'm sorry it had tah come at a time like dis but Blue you have tah know how I feel about you. You remember when you talked tah me about Blink and all those things I told you, about when you talked about your first kiss and I said you're a very beautiful girl, and any guy would be lucky tah have you. I said every word from my heart and I truly meant all of them."  
  
"Skittery dat's really sweet of you dat you have all these feelings about me and I really love you too but not like dat Skittery. I'm with Blink now and I can't just change dat for somethin' dat I felt in da past." She headed towards the lodging house.  
  
"Somethin' you felt in da past?"  
  
"Oh my God." Blue said covering up her mouth. "Dat came out wrong."  
  
"How was it suppose tah come out?"  
  
"Skittery dis is too much." Skittery grabbed her arm.  
  
"You mean tah tell me you had feelings for me too?"  
  
"Yes Skittery." She went back to the pavement and her head fell into her hands. "I did have feelings for you. I was actually goin' tah do somethin' about them. I really, really liked you. Dat trip dat I met Blink, if I didn't meet him, I was goin' tah come tah 'Hattan and tell you how I felt, but I met Blink and everythin' dat I had planned came crashin' down. But I'm glad I did met him, maybe it was fate, maybe it was suppose tah happen, I don't know. All I know is dat my feelings for him are very strong and they aren't goin' tah go away just because of a little crush I had in da past."  
  
"But Blue, don't you think it would make more sense for you tah be with da one dat really knows you. I like Blink and he's a great guy, but he doesn't know anythin' about you. Sure he has been here for a while but he still doesn't know jack. Does he know dat you're scared of bein' alone; does he know dat your dream as a little girl was tah be a performer at Medda's? Does he know dat your favorite color is blue? Does he know dat your birthday is December 16 and your favorite season is summer? Does he know dat you hum without knowin' it and you bite your nails when you're nervous, or your eye twitches when you lie? Does he know any of dat?"  
  
"No Skittery he doesn't but what does dat have tah do with anythin'? Who cares if he doesn't know what I'm afraid of, or what my favorite things are? Dat means nothin' Skittery. Like you told me, da only thing dat matters is what's in your heart, and in my heart I feel dat Blink is da one. Blink will never hurt me. I'm doin' what my heart is tellin' me, and dat's tah be with Blink, not you."  
  
"Do as you want tah Blue, but no matter what, I'm goin' tah always love you. I will wait for you until da day dat you realize dat we are meant tah be together. I will wait until da end of this earth if I have too, but I'm doin' what my heart is tellin' me too, and dat's tah wait, because I know you Blue and I know dat you will eventually get tired of Blink and you'll find out who you really are suppose tah be with. I don't care dat you aren't goin' tah be waitin' for me, but I'll be waitin' for you Blue."  
  
"Skittery you have tah move on! I DON'T want tah be with you! I love Blink and dat's it. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and will always be my best friend. We aren't meant tah be lovers, we are meant tah be best friends, and dat's all I'll ever let us be."  
  
"You won't ever give me a chance?" Skittery looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Skittery there will never be a chance because Blink and I will be together forever."  
  
"Fine." Skittery's head fell and he turned away and headed towards Central Park.  
  
"Skittery!" He turned around and Blue could see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." And with that he turned and left. Things between Skittery and Blue were a little rocky for a while. She never once told me about Skittery's feelings for her. I didn't know about it until later. Skittery and Blue didn't talk to each other for a few days. Days soon turned into weeks, then months, then years. Yes years. It surprised me that they haven't talked to each other in years. They were best of friends and now they wouldn't even look at each other. About a year ago Skittery's grandmother had passed away. She lived over in Brooklyn. Skittery was very close to his grandmother. He was having a very hard time with it and couldn't seem to cope. That's when Blue stepped in. She was there to comfort him and talk to him about it. It was because of that that they are actually speaking to one another. Things aren't as great as they use to be between them but it's better than not talking at all. It has been four years now since I came to 'Hattan. It was April and spring was just arriving. The day was April 21. The next three days were about to change my life forever. Today I was about to get a surprise that I never expected. A surprise I never thought I would see again. That surprise was my sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That is the end of Chapter 12. Chapter 13 takes place four years later, April 21, 1889. The once original characters at the ripe old age of 13 are now 17. The next few chapters are going to be very important. Not that the others weren't but these chapters will include the climax and will reveal to you what was symbolic about the story, the foreshadowing and piece together the pieces that didn't quite make sense. So here is what to expect for the next chapter:  
  
~~~ Takes place four years later.  
  
~~~ Kane comes to 'Hattan.  
  
~~~ Kane and Blue talk. 


	13. Kane's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Fantasy: What's a girl to do? I mean Blink is HOTT but then Skittery is too, but Blink can sing better, but Skittery can too. Oh man!! It's too hard of a decision! Hmm, maybe Blue will stay with Blink. Hmm, I don't know. Thanks for R&R!  
  
Fait: Shh! You aren't supposed to know that just yet! Hehe, jk. I love touchy chapters. They are so much fun. Well your story rocks! It is so awesome! You have to update soon!~!~ I want my Skittery! Well in your story I want Skittery but in this story I want Blink. Goodness! Hehe. Thanks for R&R!  
  
Spitball: Don't you love being the prankster? Hehe. It's so much fun! Plus too everyone fears you because they are afraid what you might pull. Okay so they don't actually fear you but you get what I'm saying. Conflict? What's a story without conflict. Muahahahaha! *gets evil grin on face* Okay so I'm not that evil. Thanks for R&R.  
  
Zip: I wasn't expecting that either. Well I did cuz I wrote it but I mean you're a good friend and you were looking out for Blue. Don't worry, it will pay off in the end, trust me. Good things come with time *wink wink* Thanks for R&R!  
  
Trigger: Good job on the quiz I gave you. Not bad. I'm surprised, hehe, jk. Are you happy that my story is almost over? What's wrong with you!!! Just kidding! Luv ya!~ Thanks for R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very early in the morning. Everyone was out at Medda's late last night. We decided to get a little crazy and drank just a tad bit too much, well anyways, we were all dead tired. Cheatah was the first one to get up. Her bed was beside Triggers. Now Cheatah was like most of us when she got up. She would sit up along side of the bed, stretch, rub her eyes, and go on with her day. Today was just the same. She edged herself to the side of the bed and hung her feet over the side. When she placed her feet on the ground she felt something very sticky.  
  
"Eww." She said opening her eyes and looking to see what she put her feet into. She pulled her one foot up and as she did a bunch of goop came up as well. "Totally gross!" (A/N, that's our favorite game Lindsey!) She looked over the bedside, and lying on the floor was an empty honey can with a knife stuck in it. Honey was all over the floor. It was even on the bed sheets on the bed next to her. She looked up to see Trigger covered in honey. See the ironic thing about this was Trigger was on a so called 'diet' and none of us knew why. Honey was everywhere around Trigger. It was on the floor, the sheets, her hands, face and even hair. There were even feathers stuck to the side of her face and scattered through her hair. Cheatah tried to stand up. She went to walk but slipped and landed right in the middle of the honey.  
  
"Oh gross." She said as she sat in the mess. This had now awoken everyone in the girl's room. Zippy was the first to get up. She saw Cheatah sitting on the ground and went over to her.  
  
"Cheatah what are you doin' on da floor." She looked over at Trigger and saw the mess. "Oh my gosh, look at Trigger!" Zippy pointed and started laughing. Taps was the next to get up and see the mess.  
  
"Haha! What on earth? She must have been really drunk or somethin', especially tah eat a whole jar of honey. She hates honey." Taps said helping Cheatah up. Eire went over to Trigger and carefully picked off a feather. She started tickling Triggers ear. Trigger would twitch every so often. Her hand soon came up and slammed the side of her face. It was now stuck there. All the girls were busting up laughing. They were laughing so loud that they had awakened the boys. Blue had gone over to Trigger and tried to wake her.  
  
"What is so funny dat you girls have tah wake us up this early in da mornin'!" Race came over yelling. He was always in a bad mood in the mornings. You didn't want to mess with him. When Race saw what the girls were laughing at he called for the other guys to come over. Dutchy was the first to come over.  
  
"Look at Trigger! I guess dat diet caught up tah her." Dutchy was laughing.  
  
"Damn I wish I could get a picture of dat." Jake said standing beside Dutchy.  
  
"Well, well, well, couldn't keep her paws away could she?" Jack said laughing. The rest of the guys were in the room now. Mush had gone over to Trigger. He took his finger and rubbed it on her cheeks. He then licked his fingers.  
  
"Eww Mush!" Eire said pushing Mush who ended up landing right on Trigger. She was awake now.  
  
"Heya Trigger. Sticky night huh?" Mush said grinning.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Trigger said sitting up. "Why are all you guys lookin' at me for?"  
  
"You're in a sticky situation." Specs said putting on his glasses. Trigger started feeling her bed, face and hair.  
  
"Ahh! My God! What is this?" Mush scraped his finger along Trigger's cheek again.  
  
"Honey." He said licking his finger.  
  
"No, eww, gross!" She pushed Mush off the bed and went get up but stepped right into the mess of honey. "Who did this?" Everyone just looked around at each other in confusion. "Don't you dare think dat I did this, you guys know dat I hate honey. This is really disgustin'."  
  
"Well maybe you were tah drunk tah remember." Zippy said.  
  
"I didn't even drink. You guys know dat I don't do dat kind of stuff."  
  
"Well actually you did last night Trigger." Snitch said.  
  
"Shut up." Trigger said shooting Snitch an evil look.  
  
"Sorry." Snitch said lowering his head.  
  
"I want tah know who did this." Trigger demanded. No one said anything.  
  
"You did, remember?" Race said laughing. "Last night, you were eatin' your honey and we tried tah stop you because we knew you were on a diet but you came after us with da knife yellin' 'Don't take my honey away'. It was actually quite funny." All the girls were looking at Race. The girls were the only ones that looked confused. "What, don't you guys remember dat?"  
  
"No." All the girls said at once.  
  
"Alright, I did it. We all did it." Mush said spilling the beans.  
  
"You bastard!" Jack said hitting Mush upside his head.  
  
"What? Why do you guys always hit me for?" Mush said rubbing his head. Jack turned back and hit Mush again.  
  
"Because you mess everythin' up!" Jack said.  
  
"Okay so it was us. But it wasn't our entire fault, it was their idea." Jake said. "Oops, I wasn't suppose tah tell you dat."  
  
"Their?" Trigger asked. "Who's their?"  
  
"Um, Mush and...Jake." Jake said obviously covering up for someone.  
  
"Jake." Trigger said looking at Jake really mean.  
  
"Fine, and Snitch."  
  
"You did this Snitch?" She asked.  
  
"We just wanted tah have some fun, dat's all. We didn't mean anythin' by it. I mean remember da whole garbage can thing, it was just for fun."  
  
"I just can't believe you would make me da target." Trigger said walking out of the room.  
  
"Have fun cleanin' da mess up Snitch." Racetrack said walking out of the room.  
  
"Yeah." All the guys said patting him on his back. All the girls went and got changed. Everyone was hanging out in the boy's common room except for Snitch, who was still cleaning up the honey mess.  
  
"Why does honey have tah be so damn sticky for?" Snitch asked himself. Suddenly he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" The voice asked. Snitch popped his head up over top of the bed. She saw a very pretty girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looked exactly like Blink.  
  
"Yes." Snitch asked.  
  
"Is this da Manhattan Workers Lodgin' House?" She asked. Snitch got up and went over to her.  
  
"Yes it is. Can I help you with somethin'?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually here tah see James Little." She said.  
  
"James Little, hmm." Snitch thought for a second. He couldn't remember who James Little was. No one called me James Little around here, which is way Snitch probably didn't know.  
  
"Maybe you call him Kid Blink?" She responded.  
  
"Oh Kid! Yeah I know him. He's around here somewhere. Can I ask you why you're here tah see him?" He asked leading her out the door.  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"Oh no kiddin'? You guys look alike." Snitch took my sister to the boy's room where everyone was doing there own thing.  
  
"Heya Kid, I have someone here dat wants tah see you." I looked up at Snitch. There standing behind Snitch was my sister Kane.  
  
"Kane?" I said standing up.  
  
"Blink!" She yelled running over to me and giving me the biggest hug ever.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" I said holding her tight. "How did you find me?"  
  
"You're really hard tah find. I knew dat you were in 'Hattan somewhere so I just asked around where I could find you."  
  
"Dat's so great! I missed you so much!" I said hugging Kane tight.  
  
"Everyone, this is my sister Kane."  
  
"Boy, if Blink was a girl, he would be hot." Mush said. Everyone just looked at Mush. "What?"  
  
"Kane dat would be Mush. Stay away from him. Well let's introduce tah you everyone. Dat's Zippy, Skittery, Spitball, Soaker, Eire, Cards, Cheatah, Jack, Race, Pie, Dutchy, Jake, Trigger, Tag, Specs, Taps, Snoddy, Crutchy, Boots, Itey, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, Bumlets, Swifty, and you met Snitch."  
  
"Hi." Kane said waving. "Blink, where's Becca?"  
  
"Oh she had tah go somewhere quick, she will be back. Why don't we go tah Tibby's and catch up on a few things. How long are you plannin' on stayin'?"  
  
"Not long, only for like three days. I just came here tah talk tah you about somethin'."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"But whenever you have da time, I don't want tah charge in on your life."  
  
"Of course not Kane, we can talk whenever you feel da need tah tell me." I said giving her another hug.  
  
"Can you believe dat they ran out of hot dogs?" Blue said walking into the lodging house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kane.  
  
"Hi Becca."  
  
"Kane? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"I came tah talk tah my brother."  
  
"Oh." Blue said looking down at her feet. Kane turned and looked at me.  
  
"Is it okay if I go talk tah Becca for a while?" Kane asked.  
  
"Certainly." Kane started walking over to Blue.  
  
"Can I talk tah you for a bit Becca?" Kane asked looking at Blue.  
  
"Yeah. We can go tah Central Park or da square, your pick."  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter." Kane followed Blue outside. I turned around and looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"She looks so much like you." Eire said.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of scary." Taps said snuggling up next to Snoddy.  
  
"She's hot dude." Mush said.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Mush. You lay one finger on her and I will break every bone in your body."  
  
"Whoa." Mush said.  
  
"She is hot though Blink." Jack said playing a game with Race.  
  
"Alright." I said sitting down beside Zippy.  
  
"Are you done cleanin' yet Snitchy?" Race said not looking away from his cards. Snitch looked over at Trigger.  
  
"No, but I'm gettin' there." He turned away and went back to cleaning. Trigger got up and went over to help him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue and Kane were headed towards the town square. I was a little nervous of what my sister had to tell Blue.  
  
"So how have you been doin' Kane?" Blue asked not looking at her.  
  
"Not tah bad."  
  
"And your family?" Blue said sitting down on the ground.  
  
"They are doin' great actually." Kane looked down at Blue who was just nodding her head in response. "Look um Becca, there's a reason why I wanted tah talk tah you."  
  
"Okay." Blue said looking out of the corner of her eye at Kane.  
  
"Da thing dat I wanted tah talk tah you about is my brother." Blue looked away quickly and just stared ahead, afraid of what Kane had to say. "I first want tah start off by sayin' dat I'm really sorry for da way dat I treated you when I first met you. You have tah realize dat I was pretty young and kind of a brat you could say. James was like my best friend. He and I did everythin' together. I was his little princess, well dat's what he would call me. When I first saw you I was a bit jealous and afraid dat you were goin' tah take my place, dat you were goin' tah take him away from me."  
  
"But I did Kane. I did take him away from you." Blue said turning her head towards Kane but not looking at her.  
  
"Becca I know dat you did but dat's not da point. You didn't deserve da way dat I treated you, and I'm truly sorry. Technically you didn't take James away from me. It was his choice tah leave. Becca I loved my brother, but I knew dat he loved you. I saw it in his eyes, I could see it in his face and just by da way he treated you, and in same way I can't blame him. You're a beautiful girl and you seem totally awesome. You're..."  
  
"Kane stop okay. Why aren't you yellin' at me? You should be pissed off dat I took Blink from you guys."  
  
"He didn't tell you da whole story did he?" Blue just looked up at Kane, kind of shocked.  
  
"All he told me was dat he wasn't returnin' home and it was because he didn't want tah mess things up between us and dat he wanted tah be with me."  
  
"Well dat was half of da story. See Becca after you left he wouldn't stop talkin' about you. He thought about you every wakin' moment. He even thought about you in his sleep. Trust me I know. I had tah sleep in da same room as him. But da thing is Becca, he really loved you and my parents were against dat. See da thing about our parents is dat they are very strict. They weren't really happy dat James had a girl in his life now. Our parents kind of shied away from dat. They were afraid dat it was goin' tah get in da way of his future and da only thing dat James and I should be involved in is school. Well one night my parents and James got into an argument because I guess he must have failed a test of somethin', which was totally unusual. My parents were very upset with him because all his thoughts were consumed on you. Well dat night they were arguin' like crazy and somehow they asked him who was more important tah him, you or his family. Of course he said you. So they told him dat if you were more important than his family, then maybe he should just leave, and he did. I hated you so much Becca. For da longest time I wanted tah come here and give you a piece of my mind for takin' my brother away from me, but I didn't. I would probably still be mad at you if somethin' didn't happen tah me." Blue was looking at Kane with an eager look.  
  
"Da reason why I'm not mad at you anymore is because I understand what James went through. I'm goin' through it now. My parents don't know about it but I met this guy, and I totally understand what James meant. I can understand what made him a little crazy and decide tah leave. I understand dat. And I understand now dat it wasn't your fault. Becca I'm really, really sorry. I've actually come here tah give James a message from my parents but also tah apologize tah you. James means da world tah me and I just want da best for him, and there's no greater person dat I want tah see him with than you." Blue just looked at Kane and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kane." Blue went over and gave Kane a hug. "It's goin' tah be fun havin' you in 'Hattan for now. Word of advice, stay away from Mush." Blue and Kane headed back to the lodging house sharing stories about the one thing they had in common, me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane! You're finally back! Yay!!!! Well anyways, please review. I would really appreciate it. Info for next chapter:  
  
~~~ Kane tells Blink the news that will change his life forever.  
  
~~~ Kane has a surprise that blows everyone out of the water. 


	14. The Bad And The Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
(A/N): 80 reviews! Wow! Thanks so much guys! I can't believe I have that many reviews! I couldn't have reached it if it wasn't for you guys! It would be SO awesome if I could reach 100 but that's like 20 more reviews for only like 4 more chapters, hehe. Maybe I can reach it, who knows! Hehe.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spitball: No more pranks for Spitball, hehe. I think you've grown out of that stage now, hehe. But I mean you gotta love a prank or two.  
  
RACE: Heya Spit, since you didn't quite get the knife thing, let me explain it again.  
  
Oh no, here we go again! RUN!  
  
RACE: But wait guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zip: Aww shucks, that's so sweet of you. As sweet as honey. Okay the honey thing is kind of old now.  
  
SKITTERY: Zippy is pretty sweet isn't she.  
  
That's right Skittery! Keep thinking those thoughts! Now you're on the right track!  
  
SKITTERY: But I don't know. I mean my love is for...  
  
AHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trigger: LOSER.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane: MY GOODNESS! I can't believe you read two stories in one night! That is crazy! But awesome! Thanks so much! Hehe. You ARE awesome! As for your one comment about the sheets being really dirty, I never thought of that. It's amazing what people find in your stories that you never realized. I never even thought about that, hehe. Good observation!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now unto the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boy Snitch, you looked pooped." Dutchy said looking at Snitch from his bed.  
  
"Well you guys try tah clean up honey and see if you don't look pooped."  
  
"What are you guys talkin' about, dat's how he always looks." Racetrack said laughing. Snitch just looked at him. "Only kiddin'." Race looked around for Spitball.  
  
"Heya Spit. Can you get me my cigar?" Spitball looked up from the book that she was reading and gave Race a mean look.  
  
"Race you're sittin' right beside it." She went back to reading.  
  
"I can't reach it though."  
  
"Just stick out your hand and you'll be able tah reach it." She said not looking up from her book.  
  
"I can't move my arm." Race said still playing cards.  
  
"Damn it Race. I'm not your slave." Spitball said throwing her book down and going to get Race's cigar. "Here's your cigar." She said throwing it at him.  
  
"Hey now, don't you be throwin' my cigars."  
  
"Then get them yourself!" She said going back to reading her book.  
  
"Women." Race said going back to his game.  
  
"What do you think Kane is here for?" Taps asked Snoddy. They were sitting in the corner on the opposite side of the room from everyone.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I must say, she is pretty."  
  
"Don't be gettin' any idea's Snoddy." Taps said.  
  
"You mean with Kane? Hell no. She's pretty but come on, it's Blink's sister. Dat would be like datin' Blink."  
  
"What would be like datin' Blink?" Cheatah asked coming over.  
  
"Datin' Kane." Snoddy replied.  
  
"Oh I see. So what do you guys think she is here tah talk tah him about?" Cheatah asked sitting down.  
  
"Dat's what we were just talkin' about." Taps said putting her hair into a ponytail. Just than Blue and Kane both walked in. Blue walked over to where Trigger, Snitch, Tag and Specs were.  
  
"Specs your glasses are dirty." Blue said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"He hasn't cleaned them in like four years." Tag said.  
  
"I have so." Specs said taking his glasses off and trying to look at them.  
  
"Specs your horrible at cleanin'. I bet if you looked under your bed you would find crap under there dat you never thought you had."  
  
"I bet you won't find anythin'." Specs said.  
  
"We'll see." Tag got off the bed and looked under it. "Ah ha, just what I thought. Hey what is this?" She said pulling out a pair of girl's underwear from underneath Spec's bed.  
  
"Specs, I didn't know dat you wear girl's underwear." Snitch said laughing.  
  
"Those aren't mine! I swear. Remember I share a bed next tah Mush."  
  
Both Trigger and Tag looked at each other and said "Oh yeah."  
  
Kane came over to me. "Can I talk tah you James?"  
  
"Of course." I said getting up and following Kane outside. We walked to Tibby's where I bought her a bite to eat. "So what's up?"  
  
"James, da reason I'm here is because muddah and fatha want you tah come home."  
  
"Yeah right." I said eating my food.  
  
"No seriously. Fatha got a really good payin' job after you left and he had been savin' up lots of money for you. Now he has enough money tah send you tah dat school you really wanted tah go too. So he sent me here tah..."  
  
"Kane, save your breath, I'm not goin' home. This is my home and I'm not goin' tah change dat for anythin'."  
  
"James just hear me out. I'm here for about three days so dat gives you time tah really think about this. This is your future dat we are talkin' about James. And just because you might be leavin' Becca doesn't mean dat it's over. This is an opportunity dat can change your life forever James. This is your chance tah actually become da person dat you always dreamed about becomin'. Think about it James, if you went tah school, you will be able tah get a great job, give Becca da weddin' dat she will love, because I know you guys will be together forever, give her a great house, and when you have kids, you will be able tah provide for them. James don't throw this chance out da window. Please think about it. Muddah and fatha aren't mad at you James. They understand now. They were young once tah you know, and they understand what young love is like, but please think about this. Just sleep on it okay?"  
  
"No Kane, I'm not goin' back tah see muddah and fatha. They hate me and they are only doin' this because they want me tah leave Blue."  
  
"James are you listenin' tah yourself? Yes you hurt them so badly when you left, includin' me. Muddah cried for over four months because of you. Fatha left for a while because he couldn't see muddah so upset over you. We loved you James and you just left us. But people forgive and they forgive you James. So please just think about it. It would kill them tah not see you come home again. They miss you James. This is your chance tah prove tah them dat you're serious about Becca. If you give up a few years from livin' here tah go tah school tah pursue your dream, you're in da ball park. I'm on your side James and I know them. If you take this chance, you will never regret it, but if you pass it up, you just might be throwin' away da rest of your life. You have a second chance James, take it. Most people aren't as lucky." I just kind of looked at her, but I already had my mind made up.  
  
"Fine, I'll sleep on it." I said getting up. Kane followed me. We walked out of Tibby's and headed back to the lodging house. All the way back I kept thinking to myself about this. (A/N, This is what Blink is thinking.) This is my future, and this is my dream. I have the chance of making my dream come true. Blue will still love you even if you weren't here. And we can still be together. Just think, you will actually be able to give Blue what she wants. The dream wedding that she always talked about, the family that she always wanted, and a house. We will have the biggest house on the block. Life will be so...WHAM I flew backwards and landed on the ground.  
  
"James are you okay?" Kane ran to my side. "Didn't you see dat pole there?" She asked.  
  
"Apparently not." I said rubbing my forehead. She helped me back to the lodging house and disappeared for the evening.  
  
"Where did Kane go?" Zippy asked me.  
  
"I honestly don't know. She just kind of disappeared." I said looking through Spitball's book.  
  
"Did you know dat she has a guy in her life?" Blue asked me.  
  
"Are you serious?" I said totally shocked.  
  
"Yeah, dat's what she told me. She said dat your parents don't know." I went back to reading my book.  
  
"Well maybe it's good dat they don't. Kane is their baby, and for her tah have a guy in her life, would be death." For a few minutes everyone went back to doing there own thing. Finally we heard Kane's voice.  
  
"James." Kane said standing in the doorway to the boy's common room.  
  
"Where did you go Kane? I was gettin' worried." I said looking up from the book. Everyone's eyes were glued on Kane.  
  
"James, I want you tah meet someone." Kane said.  
  
"Is this da guy you were tellin' Blue about?" I asked.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Awesome, so who is da lucky guy?" I sat on the side of the bed excited to see who the guy was in Kane's life. Everyone else was excited too because everyone stopped what they were doing, including Race. Kane signaled to the guy that it was okay. We slowly began to see the figure of a short and small boy. Finally we were able to see who it was. Our jaws all dropped to the floor and everyone was speechless. This wasn't happening; my worst nightmare had come true!  
  
"Heya fuckers!" There in the doorway with a huge grin on his face was Spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's the end of chapter 14!!!!!! You know the drill by now, reviews please!!! I must say that my fic is coming to an end pretty soon. In about three or four more chapters it will be completely down and my first fic will be completed!!! *tear drop* Hehe. Well things are really starting to heat up now. The climax is coming in the next chapter so that's a must read!!! Here's what to expect. Blink, take it away:  
  
BLINK: Okay, I'm going to try this without giving away the end.  
  
~~~ Spot is dating Kane??? Hmm, how will I react? And what about Blue??  
  
~~~ I learn from Kane about all that I missed.  
  
~~~ Blue and I talk about "the news." 


	15. A Dream Vs True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know 3 more chapters after this, plus an epilogue that tells you what happens to each character after the story and who they end up with. Also, I apologize about my fic. I'm sure my fic is 100% a mary-sue, and I still have NO idea what the heck it really is. At the time when I wrote this, I didn't know there was such a thing, I just wanted to write a tragic love story. I don't see what people have against these types of stories (I LOVE reading love stories) but again I'm sorry if my story just so happens to be a mary-sue.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Kane: LOL! I don't know if I ever told you that you were with Spot, hmm, I don't know, but you are. I hope that's okay, hehe. Thanks for reviewing! You have a big part in this chapter, hehe. Thanks again!  
  
Zippy: Everyone asks me that. Spot DID help the Manhattan Newsies, and he is friends with them but he just doesn't like Blink or Blue Boxer. Well you already know why he doesn't like Blue Boxer but the reason why he doesn't like Blink, is kind of unknown, and that's because I never came up with an answer to that, hehe. But just wait, Spot might change for the better, hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Trigger: The ending was funny I guess, hehe. You just gotta love the last line (I almost put night instead of line). Thanks, you better like my chapters, hehe, jk. Thanks for R&R! Can't wait till Hershey Park tomorrow! Luv ya!  
  
Fantasy: Thanks! Is he going home, I don't know, hehe. You'll find out in the next chapter. I had to add the Blink walking into the pole thing for some humor, hehe. There has to be some humor in it somewhere! Thanks for R&R! Keep writing on your fics! They're awesome!  
  
Spitball: LOL! Don't you just love how you're the cigar fetcher, hehe. Race is SO lazy. LOL! You censored to late their Spitball, hehe, jk. My mouth dropped when I read that, hehe. I laughed so hard. No, not yet. That's part of the life changing thing but the main one is coming in the next chapter...dun dun dun! Hehe. Thanks for R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mouth hung open. I don't think I even blinked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
  
"Hey Blink." Blue said waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Hey! Snap out of it." Blue said slapping the back of my head. I finally snapped out of the trace that I was in.  
  
"This can't be happenin'!" I said getting off my bed and walking around the room, one hand on my forehead, the other grabbing my hair. "This is only a dream. I'm only dreamin'." I said retracing my steps.  
  
"James, are you okay?" I heard Kane ask.  
  
"This isn't a dream shit head. I'm really datin' your sister."  
  
"Dat's enough Spot." Kane said hitting Spot's chest.  
  
"What happened tah Poker?" Soaker asked.  
  
"Well she put an egg in her shoe and beat it." Spot said laughing. (A/N, Thanks Racetrack for that great line!)  
  
"Stop it with the wise crack jokes Spot." Blue said.  
  
"Well hello there Blue. How lovely tah see you." Spot said grinning.  
  
"Cut da crap Spot."  
  
"Oh Blue don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I promise." He said grinning. "So since you whores..."  
  
"Spot." Kane said hitting Spot again.  
  
"I mean lovely ladies, since you lovely ladies want tah know what happened tah Poker, I'll tell ya. She decided dat I was just too good for her and left me."  
  
"You're so full of yourself Spot, get of it." Cards said.  
  
"Well I can't say much about your ex."  
  
"You're lyin'." Blue said staring at Spot.  
  
"Oh yeah, you really like I'm lyin', prove it." Blue just stared at Spot. She knew she promised to keep Poker's secret, but she wanted to beat the crap out of Spot right there and then and let everyone know exactly what happened to Poker.  
  
"Dat's what I thought bitch, so next time before you speak, make sure you got your facts straight." Spot said grinning at her.  
  
"Oh but I do Spot. I have all da facts dat I need to send you to fuckin' jail." Blue said back.  
  
"Let's hear them then Blue."  
  
"Spot, don't be startin' anythin'." Skittery said going over to Spot.  
  
"What is your problem? I'm not goin' tah cause anythin' now dat I found me a goil." Spot said hugging Kane.  
  
"Get your fuckin' hands off my sister!" I said grabbing Kane away from Spot.  
  
"James." Kane said backing away from me harshly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? Kane you can't be datin' him." I said pointing to Spot.  
  
"You can't be tellin' me who I can and can't date." She said going back to Spot.  
  
"I can when it's this bastard."  
  
"James Thomas Little!" Kane screamed.  
  
"Well Mr. Little, you fit da name perfectly. I'm sure Blue knows dat I'm talkin' about." That's when I lost it. I jumped on Spot faster than you could say Conlon. Everyone ran over to me and Spot who were battling it out.  
  
"James stop it!" Kane said yelling.  
  
"Blink stop!" Blue yelled. She finally was able to pull me off Spot.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard!" Spot yelled at me.  
  
"What has gotten into you James?" Kane asked holding Spot back.  
  
"Kane you don't know Spot from Adam and Eve. He's nothin' but trouble."  
  
"Oh and it was okay for you? James you didn't know Becca anymore than I know Spot."  
  
"Dat's different Kane."  
  
"How's dat different James, because I really want tah hear your answer."  
  
"Kane, he's not who you think he is! He is a low life jerk dat uses girls for what he wants and when he's done with them, he'll throw them out on da streets."  
  
"Shut da fuck up!" Spot yelled as he charged at me. He punched me right in the stomach and knocked me over. He continued to punch me.  
  
"Spot stop!" Kane ran over to spot and tried to pull him off me. Finally everyone was holding on to me and Spot. Spot was huffing like a bull and his face was all red.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Jack yelled. "I'm sick of dis! You two are always at each other's throats and it's got tah stop!"  
  
"Blink maybe you should talk tah Kane alone." Blue said while still holding on to me.  
  
"Don't worry, Spot will stay here with us." Jack said holding on to Spot.  
  
"I'm not goin' tah be a fuckin' prisoner in this dump." Spot said trying to set himself free.  
  
"Spot it will only be for a few minutes." Jack said holding Spot with all his might.  
  
"Fuck this I'm goin' home." Spot said setting himself free from Jack's grip. "You know where I'm at Kane." He walked by giving her a kiss on the cheek. I was about ready to shoot that bastard. Finally Spot had left and everyone was looking at me.  
  
"Blink?" Blue asked.  
  
"Alright already." I said throwing myself out of Blue's grip. "Come on Kane, I said grabbin' her by her hand.  
  
"James let go!" She said but I continued to drag her. I dragged her all the way to Central Park. I finally let her go and sat down in the grass. Neither of us said anything for a while.  
  
"James what was dat all about?" She asked.  
  
"You know what Kane, just forget it. It's not worth talkin' about okay."  
  
"No James, I'm not goin' tah forget it. You had no right tah act da way you did back there."  
  
"No right! Kane dat's bull shit. I had every right tah act da way I did back there. You're my sister for Christ sake! I'm your big brother and I'm supposed tah look out for you. Dat guy will give you nothin' but trouble. He will hurt you till no end, trust me, I've seen it! I've seen da way he is for four years Kane! I wasn't about ready tah let him hurt you."  
  
"Well you've already accomplished dat." She said turning away from me.  
  
"What are you talkin' about Kane?"  
  
"I'm talkin' about you. You hurt me so much when you left. You never even said goodbye tah me. James I loved you will all my heart. You were my big brother and I looked up tah you. You were my role model and I wanted tah be like you. But you took dat all away when you left, and now you want tah be a big brother tah me? I think not. You want tah look out for me and do what won't hurt me? Well then you shouldn't have left James, it's dat simple. Da damage has already been done. Muddah and fatha my have forgiven you but I never will. And you want tah know what, I love Becca and I'm not one bit angry with her, it's you dat I'm angry at."  
  
"Kane, I told you so many times dat I'm sorry."  
  
"Well sorry isn't goin' tah cut it James. I didn't come here tah make mends with you. I only came tah give you an order, and tah apologize tah Becca. I didn't come tah be your friend James, because I don't think you'll ever be my friend again." I just looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for leavin' you guys, and its fine dat you don't want tah be my friend. Brothers and sisters aren't suppose tah be friends anyways, but no matter what Kane, I will always be your big brother and I will continue tah look out for you. You're my sister and I love you, no matter your feelings for me. I can't help dat I'm goin' tah be protective of you, it's in my nature, but you have tah realize dat people fuck up Kane. They mess up all da time! Dat's how they learn! You learn from your mistakes and grow on da good. I've made lots of mistakes in my life Kane, and I'm learnin' from them slowly, but you can't hate a person for their mistakes, other wise you would be hatin' everyone! I'm sorry for da way dat I acted but like I said, you don't know Spot like I know Spot. It just hurts me tah wonder what really happened tah Poker. I mean dat girl was so sweet. Sure she had da bad ass image on da outside but deep down in side she has a heart of gold. I pray tah God dat Spot didn't do anythin'. I've just seen tah many bad things happen tah girls dat have been around Spot, for example, Becca. I'm not goin' tah go into it but when Spots around, he just causes trouble. But I mean it's your life, and you have tah live it. I can't tell you what you can and can't do. But just don't say dat I didn't warn you. I will always be here for you no matter what, but if you do decide dat you want tah be with Spot, just don't bring him around me."  
  
"I'm sorry James." Kane said looking away. I went over and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's okay, really. So how did you meet up with Spot anyways?" I asked sitting back down in the grass.  
  
"Well when I was comin' here I just kind of ran into him. He was wonderin' around 'Hattan for some reason, which I'm not sure, but I asked him if he happened tah know where you were or da lodgin' house. He told me he did and asked if I would like tah go tah lunch. So he took me out for lunch, and we talked and he seemed so sweet. I kind of just feel in love with his personality." She finally looked at me after all this time.  
  
"Dat's exactly what Blue said. He was exactly like dat tah her. Da sweet gentleman dat he wants everyone tah think dat he is."  
  
"What really happened with Becca?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well I can't tell you everythin' because it was a promise, but I can say dat he gave her a false expression. Dat he led her tah believe dat he was someone dat he wasn't, and something just happened between them and he's been so mean tah her ever since."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"I mean he could have a change of heart one of these days but I don't know. Guys like dat don't really ever have a change of heart."  
  
"Blink?" I heard in the background. Kane and I both looked up to see Blue.  
  
"Hey Blue. You wanna come join us?" I asked.  
  
"Well James I was just about ready tah head back tah da lodgin' house. Maybe you should talk tah Becca." Kane said giving Blue a smile, she then turned and walked away.  
  
"You wanna sit down?" I asked directing her to the ground. She sat herself down in front of me and just smiled.  
  
"Um, Blue I got some news from my sister, and I don't know what tah do about them. This is an opportunity dat can change my life forever, and yours. This is my chance tah actually become da person dat I always dreamed about becomin'. Fatha got a really good payin' job after I left and he had been savin' up lots of money for me. Now he has enough money tah send me tah dat school dat I really wanted tah go too. I didn't believe it at first. I mean why would my parents want me back home after all dat I put them through. Apparently Kane says dat they still love me and dat I'm there son and they will love me no matter what. They want me tah come home and go tah da school dat I had always dreamed about. If I went tah school, I will be able tah get a great job, give you da weddin' dat you will love, give you a great house, and when we have kids someday, I will be able tah provide for them."  
  
"Dat's great James! I'm so proud of you! But don't go just because of me, and don't tell me you have plans of us gettin' married and havin' kids?"  
  
"Of course I do. I think about our future all da time!"  
  
"Blink, we just need tah take things one step at a time. I mean our lives can change in a second."  
  
"I don't think about dat stuff. I know dat I'm goin' tah be with you forever and dat's why I'm thinkin' about goin' back tah school."  
  
"James you better! Don't you dare pass this chance up because if you do I will hate you so much so help me God. This is your chance tah become da person you wanted tah become. Most people don't get a second chance at their dream, but you do! You better go." I took her hand.  
  
"I just don't know Blue. I don't want tah leave you."  
  
"Blink, we will still be together whether you're here or not. Nothin' is goin' tah change dat."  
  
"I just don't know. This is my home. This is my life. I just can't give dat up. These are my friends. I just hate da fact dat I may be livin' a better off life then them. I just can't up and leave this place. This is just where I feel I belong. A part of me is here and I just can't leave it. I want tah go but then I don't. I just don't know. I think I'm goin' tah sleep on it and decide tomorrow."  
  
"Blink there's nothin' tah sleep on. You're goin'!"  
  
"Would you hate me if I didn't?"  
  
"Yes! And you will hate yourself in da end for it. Look I hate tah leave like this but Skittery asked me tah meet him somewhere. He said he needed tah talk tah me about somethin' very important. I'll see you back at da lodgin' house." She gave me a kiss and I watched her leave. What was I to do? Go for the dream that I had all my life, or sacrifice my dream for true love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Reviews please!~ Thanks so much guys for reading my story. I wonder what Blink will pick? I hope he makes the right choice. Here's what's up for the next chapter:   
  
~~~ Blink finally makes his decision. And the answer is...  
  
~~~ Something happens that tears him apart more than Spot dating Kane. Wanna know what it is, you'll just have to read. All I can say is that it is what leads the story to a close. 


	16. His Worst Nightmare Came True

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Fait: I'm glad your back! How was Hawaii? Lucky duck you! I hope you had a blast. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zippy: Now Zippy, no violence, hehe, just kidding. Look at my fic, violence everywhere, what am I talking about. If Blink doesn't go, I'll soak him and you can help, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fantasy: You are such a faithful reviewer! I love it! Thanks so much for reviewing. Keep working on your fics. They are SO awesome! I especially like the Harry Potter one. I think that's so funny but I love ALL your fics! Keep working on them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music was playing in the background. As I looked out among all the familiar faces, I couldn't help but smile. There I was, standing up front, waiting for the girl of my dreams. I quickly looked down to fix my tux before she came out. I looked up at the preacher and smiled. Then the music came, the music of her arrival. I turned my head along with everyone else to watch my beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Gosh she was beautiful. The doors opened, and escorted by Skittery, Blue began walking towards me. This was the happiest day of my life.  
  
I couldn't have picked a better day to wed my lovely bride. Not a cloud was seen in the sky, the sun was warm on your skin, and today was our four year anniversary. Can you believe it? Four years together! I will never love another girl the way I love Blue. My love for her goes beyond all imagination. We have been waiting for this day all of our lives. Guys dressed in black tux's, the bridesmaid's in beautiful flowing pastel purple dresses, and all of our friends sitting in their seats smiling at me. I've never seen them happier. Then there's Blue. I've never seen her look more beautiful than she does today.  
  
Wearing a long white dress, and her curly locks of hair, she smiled at me and a tear fell down my cheek. I'm finally marrying the girl of my dreams, my true love. She finally reached me and I whispered "I love you" and she returned the words. We faced the preacher and the wedding began.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today tah join Becca Carmady and James Little in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
The preacher took the rings and handed me the ring to place on Becca's finger.  
  
"Alright, James, will you take dis girl tah be your lawfully wedded wife, tah have and tah hold from dis day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish; and promise tah be faithful tah her until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." I slid the ring onto her ring finger and just gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Becca, will you take dis man tah be your lawfully wedded husband, tah have and tah hold from dis day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish; and promise tah be faithful tah him until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She slid the ring onto my finger. We both just smiled at each other. I couldn't believe this was happening. The preacher than took my right hand and placed it in Blue's right hand.  
  
"Alright, then repeat after me, I James, take you Becca, tah be my wedded wife."  
  
"I James, take you Becca, tah be my wedded wife."  
  
"Tah have and tah hold, from dis day forward, for better, for worse."  
  
"Tah have and tah hold, from dis day forward, for better, for worse." Gosh she was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish, till death do us part."  
  
"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish, till death do us part."  
  
The preacher than took Blue's right hand and placed it in my right hand.  
  
"Becca repeat after me, I Becca, take you James, tah be my wedded husband."  
  
"I Becca, take you James, tah be my wedded husband."  
  
"Tah have and tah hold, from dis day forward, for better, for worse."  
  
"Tah have and tah hold, from dis day forward, for better, for worse."  
  
"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish, till death do us part."  
  
"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, tah love and tah cherish, till death do us part."  
  
"By da power of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, you can kiss your bride." I just took a quick second to look at Blue, then I leaned in and our lips met. I finally married my girl! I finally had her! No need to worry about Skittery anymore. She was mine! She was Becca Little.  
  
I flew upwards on my bed, still with the smile I had on before. It seemed too good to be true. Was it only a dream? I looked down at my finger and sure enough, no ring. It was only a dream. Gosh I wanted it to be true. I wanted to marry her here and now. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I just wish I could give her the wedding that she wants.  
  
The next morning came all too soon. What was I going to do? I decided that I was going to go to Central Park to think about all of this. (A/N: this is what Blink is thinking) Why does dis have tah be SO hard? It seems like an easy choice. You go tah school, get what you need, get out and live da life dat you always wanted. But I can't leave dis place. I left my dream along time ago for dis place and I can't leave it now. I mean once I'm in school I'll never be able tah see these guys again until like summer because I'll be tah busy with school and stuff. (A/N: I don't know what school was like back then but just go along with it.) What would anyone do? How do I really know dat Blue is da right one for me? What if I pass dis chance up and later in life I found out dat we aren't meant tah be together? Then my whole life is messed up! No wait, what am I sayin'. Of course we will be together forever. Dat's ridiculous. No, you're ridiculous for not goin' tah school. Just think, you will be away from here. All da fightin', da gamblin', drinkin', and most of all, Spot. But I just can't up and leave. Oh God! Why is dis so hard? Blue might leave me if I don't go, but what if she leaves me while I'm gone at school? Would you stop thinkin' about dat! Nothin' is goin' tah happen. Then why do I feel like somethin' bad is goin' tah happen. Maybe I should just go; maybe I should give it a shot. She can't get mad at me for dat. I can go, see how I do, and if I don't like it, just drop out and return back here. Yeah, dat's what I'll do. But what if dis is a trick? What if my parents are just doin' dis is get me tah come home and tah get me away from Blue? Why am I askin' myself all these questions? Why am I da only one here in Central Park? Is there somethin' I don't know about? Wow, da sky is really blue. I like da color blue. Maybe dat's why I like Blue, hmm, I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her all mornin'. Her and Skittery have been doin' things a lot lately, why? What's up? Oh stop it James. You're gettin' off track. I feel so stupid talkin' tah myself. Okay, you're goin' tah make a decision here and now. I'm goin' tah flip dis coin in da air and if it lands on heads, dat means I'm goin', if it lands on tails dat means I'm stayin'. Heads. I'm goin'. Wait, I can't decide my future on a coin toss! You're so stupid James. Crap there's a hole in my shirt. I need tah fix dat. My head hurts. Okay, enough thinkin'. I think I have come tah my conclusion. I have tah go find Blue and tell her my decision. She is goin' tah be SO happy!  
  
I continued to walk down the street to the lodging house. I had actually made up my mind, and I knew that Blue was going to be happy. This was about to change my life! I was actually gonna make my dream come true! The dream I had since I was a little boy. For some reason I was walking down the back way to the lodging house. I never used this way before but I just decided to take it today. I walked past an alleyway and I just so happened to look down it. I saw a young couple in the corner of the alleyway. I loved seeing young couples together. It reminded me of Blue and me. I love being in love, and to see other people feeling the same is just great. I started walking again when I heard the girl say the name Skittery. Skittery? With a girl? I had to see this. I walked backward until I could see down the alleyway again.  
  
"Skittery, dat's enough. We can't do dis anymore!" That voice sounded so familiar. Was it Zippy? No, it was too high for Zippy. Where have I heard that voice before?  
  
"What are you talkin' about? Dis is da way it's suppose tah be." Skittery was saying.  
  
"Skittery I can't do dis! I gave you your chance but it's done now. I can't do dis!" She gave him a chance? Why does this all sound so familiar? I continued to watch to see if I could get a glimpse of this girl. I saw Skittery go and kiss her. About a few seconds later the girl pushed Skittery away and finally came out from behind him. My jaw dropped almost down to the ground. My eyes felt like they popped out of my head. I feel like someone just knocked the wind out of me. This isn't happening. It can't be true! I felt my legs and arms turn into jelly. It was almost as if someone just reached in and pulled my heart out. I felt like I was dying, and I wish I did. This hurt me more than seeing my sister with Spot. This was the worst pain ever. My worst nightmare had come true. The thing that I suspected all along was true. There was something going on. All those thoughts in my head weren't just random thoughts, they were true. Standing in the alleyway was Skittery and Blue.  
  
"Blue?" I said forcing the words out of my mouth. When she saw me she covered her mouth and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God Blink." I stood there just looking into her tear filled eyes. I couldn't move. I forced myself to move and finally did. I turned and ran towards Central Park.  
  
"Blink wait!" I heard Blue yell. I ran at top speed. I just ran and ran. Where? I had no idea. I just ran, not wanting to stop. I suddenly fell to the ground in Central Park. I just wanted to cry but couldn't. I couldn't breathe. Why God why? I just curled into a ball and started to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hmm, very interesting chapter. Did you guys see that coming or was it a total surprise? Now as Fantasy says, reviews have huge powers and work wonders, so you know what to do. Go down and click the button to review. It only takes a second.  
  
So there was something going on between Skittery and Blue all this time. Or wasn't there? Did Blue want this to happen or was it sprung upon her. You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Here's what to expect:  
  
~~~ Blue tells Blink the truth about the kiss.  
  
~~~ Blink's final decision is made.  
  
~~~ Blink becomes very violent and lives become at risk. How does Blink really react to the situation? Read the next chapter to find out.   
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG. I TRIED TO SHORTEN IT BUT I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TOO. MOST OF IT'S FLASHBACKS SO SOME PARTS YOU CAN SKIP OVER, IF YOU LIKE BUT THE CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT. SORRY ABOUT THE LENTGH. 


	17. Love Is A Deadly Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thin' in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) This chapter might be disturbing. It's not very graphic but it involves violence and TONS of swearing. Please be aware of this before you read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well guys, only 1 more chapter left. ONE! Can you believe that? It's kind of sad. My first fic will be completed. Thanks to everyone that has remained faithful in reviewing my fic. It means so much to me. Thanks so much guys. Every one of you are awesome and I love each and every one of you. Thanks for being faithful reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fantasy: LOL! Everyone at first thought they were really getting married but I added that in there for my own fun and because I wanted it to show how much Blink really cared about Blue and that he really did have plans for their future. Just to add to there relationship. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Kane: *cries* I'M SO SORRY KANE! I really love Blink! *slaps self* Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're such an idiot Blue! I tried to add something into every chapter that added up to that and in this chapter; you will see every part of the chapters that I added to add up to this. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trigger: Wow, now I know that you read cuz you were talking about the wedding part and you never read that before, hehe. *eats trout* Mmm, kind of good. *slaps Trigger with trout bones* Thanks for reviewing sis!  
  
Zippy: Hey! Give me my Blink back! *yanks Blink away from Zippy* You want Skittery, you can have him, I want Blink! *Blink slaps Blue* BLINK: JERK! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blink!" I heard Blue yelling from a distance. I immediately sat up because I didn't want her to see that I was crying. I wiped my tears as fast as I could, cleared my throat and didn't turn her way.  
  
"Blink!" She was closer now.  
  
"I don't want tah talk tah you Blue."  
  
"Blink please listen tah me."  
  
"There's nothin' dat you need tah say tah me Blue. I think you made your point very clear."  
  
"Blink there is no point!" I finally got up right in her face.  
  
"Then you explain tah me what da hell I saw back there!"  
  
"Blink I did nothin' wrong! It was just a kiss! It's not like I wanted Skittery tah kiss me."  
  
"Just a kiss? Well Blue a kiss explains a thousand words (A/N: That's the title of my 2nd chapter), so there's no need tah explain."  
  
"Blink would you listen tah yourself! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Oh then I guess it was my fault dat you kissed Skittery. I'm sorry dat I made you kiss Skittery."  
  
"James Thomas would you just listen tah me!" I knew that whenever she used my real name, she was pissed, but did she expect me to sit and listen like a little boy? I think not.  
  
"Fine, say what you have tah say, but I know dat it's a crock of shit."  
  
"Blink what you saw back there was not planned! Skittery just came up tah me and kissed me. I swear tah you. I'm not makin' dis up. Why on earth would I want tah go and kiss Skittery?"  
  
"You tell me. And what da hell was da whole 'I gave you your chance.' Explain dat one."  
  
"Blink do you know why my friendship with Skittery ended in da first place? Do you? It was because of you! Zippy told me dat Skittery was in love with me so I confronted Skittery about it and he was goin' on about how I should be datin' him, dat we are meant tah be together, dat in da end he will be da one for me and a bunch of shit. I wasn't goin' tah take dat Blink. I cared for you tah much and I was willin' tah give up my friendship with da one person dat I held closest tah me because of you. Well da whole chance thin' was dat I was willin' tah let him be my friend again if he didn't try and pull anythin'. Well what does he do? He pulls me into a corner in an alleyway and tries tah kiss me, and dat's what you saw Blink. There was nothin' goin' on between us."  
  
"You're so full of it Blue. Of course there was somethin' between you guys. You told me da first time we met! I saw it, everyone else saw it. You guys had a connection. For some reason you were just too stupid tah see it but when you did I'm sure you used it tah your advantage."  
  
"What da hell are you talkin' about Blink?"  
  
"You damn well know what I'm talkin' about. You wanted dat kiss just as much as he did. He kissed you and you enjoyed it for a slight second, then you realized what was goin' on and dat's when you pushed away. Dat's da truth isn't it Blue?" She just looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I knew dat it was true because she wouldn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Dat's what I thought." I slowly turned away from her and began to walk away.  
  
"Blink wait."  
  
"Why Blue, why? Why did you waste all my time when you really wanted Skittery? All you had tah do was break up with me and you and Skittery could have been together. Why did you have tah go behind my back and cheat on me?"  
  
"Blink I wasn't cheatin'! I never wanted Skittery! I wanted you! I always have and always will. Dis isn't my fault, you have tah understand dat."  
  
"I see what you're doin'. You're just puttin' da blame on Skittery tah cover up for your mistake. You did it tah Spot; it makes perfect sense dat you'll do it now."  
  
"I'm not placin' da blame on anyone Blink! Why are you bein' so stupid about dis? I wasn't cheatin' so you have nothin' tah worry about."  
  
"Nothin' tah worry about? Blue you were kissin' my fuckin' best friend! Da only guy dat treats me normally. How would you like it if you saw me kissin' Zippy in an alleyway?"  
  
"You wouldn't Blink."  
  
"Dat's not da fuckin' point Blue! Da point is what you did was wrong! What are you goin' tah tell Zippy now? Huh? Oh Zippy, I'm so sorry! I was just makin' out with da guy dat you loved since you were little but you can have him because Skittery and I will never be together. I'm sure she is goin' tah buy dat."  
  
"Why are you bein' such an ass hole Blink?"  
  
"I have every right tah be an ass hole Blue! I just saw da one girl dat I loved more than anythin' in dis world kissin' da guy dat I envied since da day I got here! Do you know how dat makes me feel? Do you? No Blue you don't. It hurts more than you can imagine. Well you don't need tah worry about me anymore Blue because we are over! Now you can have Skittery all you want!" I turned to walk away from her.  
  
"Blink, don't do dis! Dis isn't fair!"  
  
"Isn't fair? If anythin' it isn't fair tah me. Blue I gave you fuckin' everythin'! I gave up my life for you! I gave up my family, my life, my dream, my first kiss, even my fuckin' virginity for you Blue! I gave you my heart, and soul, and dat's somethin' dat I can never get back. I will never be da same Blue. My whole life is messed up because of you! What da hell did you ever give up for me? Nothin'! I came here tah live with you Blue because I loved you. You never gave me anythin'. I wasn't your first kiss, you gave your fuckin' virginity tah Spot, and you gave Skittery your heart and don't you dare say dat you didn't, because you can't have a bond like dat without givin' away your heart Blue, you just can't."  
  
"Blink I did so give you my heart! I gave you my heart and soul. Blink I didn't ask you tah fall in love with me! I didn't want you tah live here in da first place! I wanted you tah live da life dat you had! I didn't make you stay here, dat was your choice!"  
  
"I was fuckin' thirteen years old Blue! I didn't know what I was doin'. Da point of da matter is dat I loved you Blue, I really did. Everythin' I ever did in my life was for you. Everythin' about my life was for you. What did you ever do for me?"  
  
Blue was crying now and I couldn't help but cry as well. "Blink I'm sorry." She fell to her knees and cried in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I hope you live a happy life here in 'Hattan because I'm fuckin' out of here tonight."  
  
"BLINK!" She screamed.  
  
"What! Blue I'm sick of sittin' here yellin' at you for dis. Don't you see dat I'm torn apart inside? I can't sit here and talk tah you about dis any longer! Da more I do da more upset I become." Tears started to fill my eyes.  
  
"You know Blue I was goin' tah find you tah tell you what my decision was. You want tah know what my decision was. It was tah go back tah school and live out dat dream I had since I was little. But you want tah know da reason behind it? It wasn't me, it was you. Fuckin' you! Everythin' is about you Blue! I was goin' back tah school so I can actually become someone, tah give you a great life, a great house, and a great place for our kids. Yes kids Blue because I actually thought about our future. I wanted tah marry you, I wanted tah have kids with you and I wanted tah grow old with you! When I was thinkin' about all dis, somethin' in my mind was tellin' me what if somethin' bad happens dat you guys won't be together in da future? I thought I was paranoid but I wasn't because it was really tellin' me somethin'. Unlike you Becca I had dreams. I had our future planned out. If you don't believe how much I loved you then go back tah da lodgin' house, and check under my pillow. There you will find a ring dat I have been savin' up for you for four years Becca. It was a ring tah show my love tah you. It wasn't an engagement ring but a ring tah show my love. A promise ring. It was my promise tah you dat I will never hurt you, never cheat on you, and dat I will wait for you until it is our time tah get married. Even if we broke up I would still wait for you because dat was my promise tah you, but it's worthless now. I'm leavin' Becca and I'm never comin' back. I can't be in a place where I'm not wanted and I can't be in a place where da person dat I thought was my one true love, actually has feelings for someone else. So dis is my goodbye Becca. Thanks for takin' four years of my life dat I can never get back. Hope you don't break Skittery's heart da way you did mine." I turned and wasn't comin' back dis time.  
  
"Blink wait! Please! BLINK!" I could hear her crying. God I hated it when she cried. Now I was crying more than I thought possible. I stopped and just stood there listening to her cries and screams. Why must it end like this God? Why would you do this to me? I fell to my knees and I could see the past four years flashing before my eyes. (A/N: These are flashbacks.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BANG! I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up, I saw something that took my breath away. There she was. The girl that was about to change my life forever. Her big piercing brown eyes gazed at me. Her long flowing dirty blonde hair tickled the side of my cheek. She smiled showing her white teeth. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her beauty astounded me and took my breath away. She was lying flat on top of me, almost like something you would see in a dirty movie. You could feel the warmth of her body and strangely, I wanted to stay like that. Slowly I began to hear someone speaking. It was like a voice of an angel.  
  
"Are ya okay?" said the voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh. Well you dropped your books." She bent down, picked up my books and handed them to me. "Here ya go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean tah delay you from buyin' your pape. Have a good day Mr..."  
  
"Little. James Little."  
  
"Well, James Little, sorry again." And with that, she turned and slowly began to walk out of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's Becca Carmady. But everyone calls me Blue Boxer. It's a nickname dat was given tah me by my cousin and some of 'er friends from 'Hattan."  
  
"Well Becca, would ya like me tah call ya by your real name or your nickname?" I asked.  
  
"Either. It doesn't matter. You can call me Blue for short if ya like." She said with a giggle.  
  
"At least you have better nickname den me. Everyone calls me Kid Blink."  
  
"Because of your patch?"  
  
I just had to laugh. "Yes, 'cause of my patch. I use tah get made fun of, but I just don't let it bother me anymore."  
  
"Why would kids make fun of you? I don't see anythin' wrong with it. I mean no one is poifect."  
  
"You have da greatest outlook on life, Blue. It amazes me."  
  
"Yeah well, it's good tah have a great outlook on life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is he like your boyfriend den?" I asked kind of worried.  
  
"Who Skittery? No of course not. Skittery is more like a brother tah me. I love da guy tah death but I can't ever see myself datin' him. It would just be too weird I think. What about you, any special goil in your life?"  
  
"You're jokin' right? Of course not. I actually nevah was wid a goil before. See I spend too much of my time either wid my family or by myself. Some of my friends at school have a goil and dat's dere entire life, and I don't want dat. I have huge plans for myself and I'm a very determined guy. I don't like things tah get in my way. But den dere are occasions where I'll let dat slide." I said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heya Blink, um, I have a question for ya. If you're not datin' Blue, can I have her in da near future?" Mush said not realizing how loud he was.  
  
"What da hell Mush!" Skittery said going over to Mush. "Da poor guy just got here and already you're hittin' on his girl. You have a girlfriend Mush, go be with her." Skittery pushed Mush away from Blink.  
  
"I know but I just wanted tah know." Mush said going back to Cards.  
  
"Sorry about him man, he's a bit of a horn dog." Skittery said.  
  
"Dat's ok. I'm not datin' her anyways." I replied.  
  
"Well you should be, she's a great girl." He than turned away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" Tag asked.  
  
"Well I was on my way tah school one day and I accidentally ran into her. We ended up spendin' da whole day together doin' nothin' but talkin'. It was really amazin'. She's such a unique girl. And beautiful. She told me dat she was headin' off tah 'Hattan. Well it suddenly began tah rain and I wasn't about tah let her travel in dat kind of weather. So I convinced her tah spend da night at my house just tah rest up and wade out da storm." I said to Tag. She really was a nice girl.  
  
"Dat was very sweet of you Blink."  
  
"Wow, you actually remembered my name."  
  
"Well you can't forget dat face. So where are you from?" She asked.  
  
"I'm from Jersey City. It's not far from here. I promised Blue dat I would visit her sometime so dat's why I'm here."  
  
"You like her don't you?" Tag asked. Girls were always so good at knowin' when a guy liked them.  
  
"Oh gosh, I don't know." I slowly began to blush.  
  
"Well you know you can always come tah me for advice. Blue really is a great girl and she deserves tah be with someone special. I don't know you dat well but from what I see, you're a really sweet guy. She needs someone special in her life, especially at a time like dis." What was Tag talking about? At a time like this?  
  
"What do you mean at a time like dis?" I asked.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Tag said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well than maybe I shouldn't have said anythin'. I'm sorry. I just thought she told you. I can't tell you. It's not my job too. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Specs finally came back and sat down beside Tag. The three of us continued to talk. Blue was over once again with Skittery. There was just something about Skittery that made me uneasy. Maybe it was because I was jealous but I just sensed that something was going on with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So tell me about dis Blink guy. Pretty sexy."  
  
"I know he's sexy. Are you considerin' yourself gay?"  
  
"No, I'm just statin' da obvious cuz you won't."  
  
"Well tah be honest with you Skittery, he really is a great guy. You know I talked about you tah him before we even came here."  
  
"Why are you always changin' da subject? Just admit it; Becca Carmady has a crush on eye patch kid."  
  
"Don't call him dat please, and yes, I do have a crush on him. God Skittery, it is wrong dat I wanted tah kiss him da first time I met him. I've wanted tah kiss him for so long but I always feel like it's too soon, you know what I mean? I barely know da guy but I feel like I've known him my whole life, if dat makes sense. Plus I don't know if he even likes me or not."  
  
"Give me a break Blue! Da guy is head over heels for you! Do you ever see da way he acts around you? He like bows down tah you. Why do you think he came all dis way? Do you think it's for nothin'? It's because he has feelings for you. Any guy would do it for you. You're a very beautiful girl, and any guy would be lucky tah have you. So if I was you, I would just go for it. It's never too soon when it comes tah love. You'll know when da time is right, trust me. Just have faith and believe and da time will come. Plus too you're just turnin' into Mush. Your hormones are actin' up and before you know it, you'll be da town whore."  
  
"Skittery!" Blue punched him.  
  
"I'm kiddin' ya Blue. You know I love ya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Since you showed up Blue, things just have seemed so much brighter, happier and I for once actually felt somethin' for a girl. Ever since I laid eyes you on, you have been on my mind day and night. I just couldn't stop thinkin' about you. You're very special tah me Blue and my life isn't goin' tah be da same anymore." I placed my hand on the side of her face, feeling the softness of her skin. "Ever since I showed up here, everyone has been tellin' me dat you're a very special and great girl, and maybe they are right. I'll be such a fool if I left you slip right through my fingers." I started to lean into her. "You know how you said dat your first kiss is very special and should be shared with someone very special, I can't think of a better person than with you. So I'm askin' you on dis beautiful night, if I can have my first kiss with you?"  
  
"You better." She said. I leaned in closer towards her, feeling her breath upon my face. Finally, the moment I was waiting for. My lips had finally met with hers. I pulled her closer. Her hands were now around my neck and mine were running through her hair. We stayed like that for a while, only stopping to take a breath. It was just perfect. The moon light and the bright shining stars. She was right, it was very special. My stomach was filling with butterflies and it seemed like everything around me was disappearing. We finally drew away and just looked at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blue you have completely changed my life. You're such an inspiration. You live on your own and you're doin' fine. I can't rely on my parents all my life. Comin' here was a complete culture shock. I didn't realize how much of my childhood dat I've missed. You and the other Newsies know how tah really live. You guys wake up every mornin', do your job and just live life! You don't waste it away in school like I do."  
  
"No see Blink, dat's where you're wrong! You do not waste your live away in school. Do you see da way us Newsies live? Sure it may seem like we have tons of fun, but we are goin' tah grow up tah be a nobody. Unlike you Blink, you're goin' tah actually grow up tah become someone. You're goin' tah go tah school tah get a good job, and tah be able tah provide for da family dat you're goin' tah have someday. You have so much potential Blink, why are you throwin' it away!"  
  
"Because of you! I like you Blue, you have NO idea. I've been a loner all my life, and really had no one. Dis is da first time I actually had someone, and you mean more tah me then you'll ever know. You actually made me feel human for a change. Blue, I don't know how tah explain it tah you because I can't put words tah how I feel! I just can't."  
  
"I should go." Blue said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Blue please understand what I'm talkin' about."  
  
"Blink I can't! Dis is da lowest thin' you have ever done. You have a wonderful family back home and a great chance at a wonderful future, and you're goin' tah throw dat away all because of a girl. Dat makes no sense, especially me! You don't have da faintest idea of who I am! You know nothin' about me. I'm not da girl dat you think I am, and if you knew, you would have left a long time ago." She turned away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blink just leave me alone!"  
  
"No Blue because it's not fair tah me!"  
  
"Alright you two, you're comin' with me." Skittery grabbed both of us by the hands. Blue threw her book down on the bed and was literally dragged out by Skittery. Once outside, Blue gave Skittery a piece of her mind.  
  
"Skittery, just forget it. I don't want tah talk about it."  
  
"No Blue, you have too. Both of you GROW UP! For God sakes, don't you see it? You guys need tah woik dis out. You're perfect for each other and you both are afraid tah admit it. Blink you were wrong for not goin' home. You have a family dat I'm sure loves you very much, but I can't blame you for not wantin' tah leave Blue. Blue you were wrong for snappin' off tah Blink about somethin' he doesn't even know about! Give da poor guy a choice Blue. You have a heart in there and I know you do. You have tah tell him. It's not fair tah him dat you keep ignorin' him. Blue I know it's hard, but I can see it in your eyes. You love him and it would break your heart tah see him go." Skittery took both our hands and put them together. "You guys are meant tah be together and if you can't get over somethin' as small and stupid as dis, then you're just crazy. I hate tah see you guys like dis. It hurts me because I know what it feels like tah want somethin' so badly but is afraid tah go for it. You guys want dis but are afraid. So I want both of you tah woik dis out. Talk tah each other! And Blue, tell him!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Long time no see there Blue. Maybe we should get together sometime soon tah check up on things, you know, like maybe you can come visit me and spend da night. We'll have lots of fun."  
  
"Fuck you Spot." Blue said walking past him.  
  
"What's da matter Blue? Are you jealous dat I have a new girl in my life? Because I'll tell you what, she's a lot better than you. She doesn't fight me, if you know what I mean." Spot stepped in front of her. Now he was up in her face.  
  
"Why did you really come here Spot? Did you run out of girls tah fuck, huh? Is dat it? Is dis girl over here your last opinion?" She went to walk away but Spot grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my girl like dat because I swear on your fuckin fatha's grave dat you'll be joinin' him in hell."  
  
"Oh no! Did I hit a soft spot? You don't have tah worry, because for da remainder of da time dat you're here, you won't be seein' much of me." She walked over to me. "I'm goin' outside."  
  
"But you still have your night clothes on." I said.  
  
"I don't care; I just can't stay in here." She turned to walk out and I followed her.  
  
"Dat's right; you go join her one eye." That's when Blue ran in, right at Spot. "You fuckin bastard! Don't you ever say dat again!" Spot backed up. That's when Skittery and I grabbed her before she hit Spot.  
  
"Blue, it's not worth it. Remember what I told you." Skittery said still holding on to Blue. "Blink, take her out." I was still holding her as I pushed her outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you goin' tah be okay buddy?" I said wiping Tumbler's tears.  
  
"Yes Brink. Fanks" He said hugging my neck. "I wuv you."  
  
"I love you too Tumbler." He got down and headed towards the door.  
  
"Brink?"  
  
"Yeah Tumbler."  
  
"Don't tell da guys I cried."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Night!" He said waving. "Hi Bue." Tumbler said waving at Blue.  
  
"Hi Tumbler." Blue said patting Tumbler's head. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. "I wuv you." She said with a smile.  
  
"He's a cute kid." She just smiled.  
  
"You like kids?"  
  
"Yeah, kids are awesome. I wish Tumbler would never grow up. He's great." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"You seem like you would be a great daddy. I think Tumbler sees you as his daddy."  
  
"Well I must agree, I'm pretty good." I smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blue?" She looked up at me. "I'm very proud of you. You did somethin' dat I know was hard for you. You're a strong girl and I know dat your fatha would be proud of you."  
  
"Sometimes I just want tah scream and start cryin', just tah fall upon my knees. I wish I could find a way tah lie about a home I'll never see. It's so hard because I really miss him. Every Christmas he used tah just give me dis little piece of wood with drawings on. I know it doesn't sound much but it meant so much tah me. I use tah sit on dis lap while we were outside on da steps and he would rock me back and forth as we watched da sun set. He was great guy and now he's gone."  
  
"Blue, its okay. You're handlin' dis so well. Dis happens tah everyone. Even da best. Even those dat we call heroes have da right tah cry, scream, bleed and dream. You're just like everyone else, searchin' for dat dream. Because your fatha died, it has made you da person dat you are. It has made you so strong. Don't ever be afraid of fall on your knees and cry at times. Everyone has da right too."  
  
"Blink will you teach me tah write?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." I looked around but wasn't able to find anything. Then I remember dat I kept a journal. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here hold dis in your hand like dis." I grabbed her hand and guided it on the paper. "What would you like tah write?"  
  
"Will you help me with da words?" She said looking at me.  
  
"Yes. Here let's start it off like dis." I slowly helped her write the beginning of her poem. "See it's not dat hard." I said whispering into her ear. You could hear the rain outside and all we had was the little candlelight. She turned her head and looked at me. My head was only a few inches from hers, being as I was leaning over her.  
  
"Blink? Thanks so much for bein' here with me. You don't have any idea how much it means tah me." When she said that a crack of thunder could be heard a mile away. She dropped the pencil and put her hands on my face. She slowly began to kiss me. I was not expecting this at all. Her hands slowly moved down my back and she was pulling me towards the floor. Before I knew it, I was lying on top of her, kind of like how it was when we first met accept switched. I felt myself becoming lost in her kiss. As the kiss ended, I looked at the twinkle in her piercing brown eyes. We both looked at each other breathing heavily. "Blink I don't want you to do somethin' your not ready for."  
  
"I'm ready if you're willin' tah let me." She looked up at me with a huge smile. She shook her head yes. I leaned down and started kissing her softly. My stomach started to fill with more butterfly than I could possibly imagine. The moment that every guy wants in now here, the moment that I wanted since the day I laid eyes on Blue. I was about to see what life is like in Mush's world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue is the most amazing person that I have encountered. She consumes my thoughts day in and day out; there is never a moment that passes by that I am not thinking about her in some way. It seemed like a dream. Blue and I kissed more passionately than ever now. Our kisses still soft and sweet. Her hands continued stroking my back with a gentleness that was unnerving. I could feel myself begin to flush with excitement.  
  
After a while I finally pulled away and looked at the excitement in her face. She pulled my head close and whispered, "I love you." I just smiled not knowing what to say. I leaned down and whispered, "You know I love you." The moment we shared was one that I will cherish for the rest of my life. There's no greater feeling in the world than being with the one you love, and I was. It was everything that the guys told me about. How romantic, beautiful, special and exciting it was. It was something I was very proud of. I waited until I was ready and I'm glad I saved it for the one person that I truly wanted to be with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God." Blue said covering up her mouth. "Dat came out wrong."  
  
"How was it suppose tah come out?"  
  
"Skittery dis is too much." Skittery grabbed her arm.  
  
"You mean tah tell me you had feelin's for me too?"  
  
"Yes Skittery." She went back to the pavement and her head fell into her hands. "I did have feelings for you. I was actually goin' tah do somethin' about them. I really, really liked you. Dat trip dat I met Blink, if I didn't meet him, I was goin' tah come tah 'Hattan and tell you how I felt, but I met Blink and everythin' dat I had planned came crashin' down. But I'm glad I did meet him, maybe it was fate, maybe it was suppose tah happen, I don't know. All I know is dat my feelings for him are very strong and they aren't goin' tah go away just because of a little crush I had in da past."  
  
"But Blue, don't you think it would make more sense for you tah be with da one dat really knows you. I like Blink and he's a great guy, but he doesn't know anythin' about you. Sure he has been here for a while but he still doesn't know jack. Does he know dat you're scared of bein' alone; does he know dat your dream as a little girl was tah be a performer at Medda's? Does he know dat your favorite color is blue? Does he know dat your birthday is December 16 and your favorite season is summer? Does he know dat you hum without knowin' it and you bite your nails when you're nervous, or your eye twitches when you lie? Does he know any of dat?"  
  
"No Skittery he doesn't but what does dat have tah do with anythin'? Who cares if he doesn't know what I'm afraid of, or what my favorite things are? Dat means nothin' Skittery. Like you told me, da only thin' dat matters is what's in your heart, and in my heart I feel dat Blink is da one. Blink will never hurt me. I'm doin' what my heart is tellin' me, and dat's tah be with Blink, not you."  
  
"Do as you want tah Blue, but no matter what, I'm goin' tah always love you. I will wait for you until da day dat you realize dat we are meant tah be together. I will wait until da end of dis earth if I have too, but I'm doin' what my heart is tellin' me too, and dat's tah wait, because I know you Blue and I know dat you will eventually get tired of Blink and you'll find out who you really are suppose tah be with. I don't care dat you aren't goin' tah be waitin' for me, but I'll be waitin' for you Blue."  
  
"Skittery you have tah move on! I don't want tah be with you! I love Blink and dat's it. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and will always be my best friend. We aren't meant tah be lovers, we are meant tah be best friends, and dat's all I'll ever let us be."  
  
"You won't ever give me a chance?" Skittery looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Skittery there will never be a chance because Blink and I will be together forever."  
  
"Fine." Skittery's head fell and he turned away and headed towards Central Park.  
  
"Skittery!" He turned around and Blue could see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Skittery, dat's enough. We can't do dis anymore!" That voice sounded so familiar. Was it Zippy? No, it was too high for Zippy. Where have I heard that voice before?  
  
"What are you talkin' about? Dis is da way it's suppose tah be." Skittery was saying.  
  
"Skittery I can't do dis! I gave you your chance but it's done now. I can't do dis!" She gave him a chance? Why does this all sound so familiar? I continued to watch to see if I could get a glimpse of this girl. I saw Skittery go and kiss her. About a few seconds later the girl pushed Skittery away and finally came out from behind him. My jaw dropped almost down to the ground. My eyes felt like they popped out of my head. I feel like someone just knocked the wind out of me. This isn't happening. It can't be true! I felt my legs and arms turn into jelly. It was almost as if someone just reached in and pulled my heart out. I felt like I was dying, and I wish I did. This hurt me more than seeing my sister with Spot. This was the worst pain ever. My worst nightmare had come true. The thing that I suspected all along was true. There was something going on. All those thoughts in my head weren't just random thoughts, they were true. Standing in the alleyway was Skittery and Blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Blink's flashback are done now.) Why didn't I see it before? I kept asking myself. It was so obvious. It was right in front of my face this whole time. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Blink?" Blue said crying.  
  
"Get your fuckin' hands off me Blue!" I said swatting her hand away from me. I was crying harder now than before. "You bitch! Maybe Spot was right. You're nothin' but a whore Blue. You always were. You don't know how tah love because you don't know what love is! You never loved anyone."  
  
"Blink how can you say dat?"  
  
"Because it's true. You never loved me. You can't love someone if you don't know what love is. You know what, you deserved everythin' you got in life! You're nothin' but a fuckin' bitch!" I was out of control now. I raised my hand and slapped her. I couldn't stop myself. I was punching and kicking her.  
  
"Blink stop it!" I ignored her cries and continued. Finally I stopped and looked down at her. Her face was bleeding and her arms were bruised. What the fuck was that all about? I never saw a side of me like that before. I hurt the one girl that I said I would never hurt. (A/N: Flashback.)  
  
"You have my word dat I will never hurt you, no matter what happens. I will never do anythin' tah you like Spot did." (A/N: Okay flashbacks are done.) My God! I broke my promise. I promised her that I would never hurt her and I did. I just stared down at her. She wouldn't even look up at me now. I covered my mouth and just cried.  
  
"My God Blue I'm so sorry! I didn't mean tah hurt you. I don't know what came over me." She was shaking.  
  
"I've got tah go." I turned and ran back to the lodging house. She didn't even scream for me to stop now. What the hell had gotten into me? Why did I act like that? She brainwashed me. Everything about me was consumed with her. It had driven me to insanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the lodging house everyone was doing there own thing. I stormed in the lodging house and ran over to my stuff. I started throwing everything into my bag.  
  
"Blink, are you okay?" I heard Racetrack say. I didn't stop what I was doing. I just continued.  
  
"Dude have you been cryin'?" Jack said following Race. I threw my bag on my back and ran out of the lodging house.  
  
"Blink!" I heard all the guys yell. As I ran out of the door I ran right into Kane.  
  
"James where are you goin'?" Kane asked.  
  
"I'm goin' home Kane. But I need tah do somethin' first. I'll see you when I get home." I just continued to walk.  
  
"James have you been cryin'?" I heard her yell. I just ran as fast as I could to Central Park to say goodbye to Blue. As I approached I saw Skittery hugging Blue, and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"What da fuck in goin' on here?" I said under my breath. I ran over to Skittery and Blue. I dropped my bag and pushed Skittery over. I started punching him and hitting him. (A/N: I know you guys are probably wondering why isn't anyone stopping them if they are in a public place like Central Park? Well I don't know, just got with it.)  
  
"Blink stop it!" Blue ran up and tried to get me off Skittery. I just pushed her back. "Stop it!" Skittery finally got away and was just staring at me.  
  
"What da fuck is your problem man?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Dat's my fuckin' girl and you're all over her!" I said charging towards Skittery again.  
  
"Blink stop it! Now!" She ran in front of me. "Skittery was just tryin' tah make me feel better."  
  
"Dis is just proves what I was sayin' Blue, you are a whore."  
  
"Don't ever call her dat you fuckin' bastard!"  
  
"It's true Skittery, she just brainwashed you like everyone else. She wants both of us but can't make up her mind. So who do you want Blue? You can't have both. Here is your chance, which guy do you want?" Skittery and I both just looked at Blue.  
  
"I don't know." She said crying.  
  
"Dat's what I thought." I said going over to my bag. "Well I can solve your problem right now." I pulled a gun out of my bag.  
  
"Blink what da fuck are you doin'?" She asked eyeing the gun.  
  
"I'm makin' your decision easier for ya Blue. We will end dis problem here and now. Which guy do you want Blue? You can't love us both. If you say Skittery, then I'll blow my brains out and you can have Skittery, or you can have me and I'll kill Skittery." He aimed the gun at Skittery.  
  
"Blink stop it! I don't know okay!"  
  
"Come on Blue, who do you want?"  
  
She was crying now. "Skittery." I just looked over at her. Was she serious?  
  
"I want Skittery Blink. I want him alive! I love dat boy tah death but my love for him isn't da love dat I have for you! I want you too Blink but my want for you is different. I want Skittery alive but dat's it. He's my best friend but you're da one I love Blink. I want my future with you! I want my kids with you! I don't want any of dat with Skittery. I just want da friendship dat we share."  
  
"So you want me huh? Is dat what you sayin'?" She stood up now continuing to cry.  
  
"Yes. I always did."  
  
"Fine then, but one of us has tah go. It was good knowin' you Skittery." I pulled the clutch back and aimed at Skittery.  
  
"Blink no!" I heard Blue yell. That was the last thing dat I heard before I pulled the trigger. BANG! The gun had gone off. With my arms outstretched I just stood there. I couldn't believe my eyes! I just shot the gun. Why the hell did I do that? I started to tremble as I looked down at the ground. Laying on the ground, soaked in blood was Blue. 


	18. A Blue Winged Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is it guys, the last and final chapter. My first fic is completed!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Fantasy: It's because of you and Zippy that I'm updating so soon. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I updated as soon as I could. Thanks so much for reading all this time. You are so awesome and your reviews meant the world to me.  
  
Zippy: You have been the only person from this story (other than Trigger, but she's my sister) that has reviewed every chapter. That really means a lot to me. Thanks so much for letting me use your character. I couldn't have made the story without you. You have added so much to it and made it great. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.  
  
Trigger: Whelp, it's my last chapter. You had a lot to do with the story as well. You helped me out so much. You reviewed, you corrected and you inspired. You're just so wonderful and the greatest sister ever. Thanks for everything!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gun fell from my hands as I covered my mouth. I just shot Blue! Oh my God. Skittery ran to her side as I just stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh my God Blue!" I ran to her side beside Skittery. Blue was holding the spot where the bullet had hit her. Skittery took off his jacket and gave it to Blue to hold on the spot where the wound was.  
  
"Blink I'm goin' tah try and find help. Please take care of her!" Skittery got up and ran to look for help. I just looked down at Blue with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Blue I'm so sorry!" I said forcing the words out of my mouth. "Don't worry, you're goin' tah be okay. Skittery is going tah get you help. Help! Someone!" I yelled.  
  
"Bllink." She said shaking. "It's gonnaa be be okay. I'm alright."  
  
"No Blue we are goin' tah get you help. Help someone!" I continued to scream.  
  
"Blink." She reached up and pulled my face towards her. "Stop. I don't want anyone helpin' me. I'm gonna be fine." She said coughing.  
  
"Blue I'm so sorry." I said crying. She started wiping my tears away.  
  
"Blink, it's okay. I forgive you. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier." Tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Blue it wasn't your fault! I'm sorry for actin' da way dat I did. I believe you now, I really do."  
  
"Dat was in da past Blink. I'm not worryin' about it anymore. If anythin' I'm sorry for messin' up your life."  
  
"You never messed up my life Blue. If anythin' you made it better."  
  
"Ouch." She said whimpering. I could see Skittery running in the distance.  
  
"Blue I will be right back." I said getting up and running over to Skittery.  
  
"Did you find anyone?"  
  
"No Kid, I'm sorry. No one is willin' tah help unless we have da money tah pay for it."  
  
"We have da money Skittery, we do. I'll go ask da guys and..."  
  
"Blink, stop. There's nothin' we can do for her. Now I don't know how much time we have with her but if it's okay with you, I'm just gonna go over there and pay my respect tah her." Skittery said to me. I gave him a nod. I watched him as he sat down beside Blue. I wiped away a few tears. Why does love make you so crazy? Why does it drive you insane?  
  
"Hey beautiful." Skittery said to Blue pushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Skittery stop, you're makin' me blush."  
  
"Look Blue I'm so sorry for what I did back there. Dat wasn't right of me and..."  
  
"Skittery, its okay. I still love you." She just looked up at Skittery and smiled. "Take care of James for me okay."  
  
"I don't need tah because you're goin' too."  
  
"Please." She said holding back her tears.  
  
"Of course I will." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"And Trigger."  
  
"I promise." He said grabbing her hand. "Blue I love you." He said crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Skittery listen tah me. I've loved you since da day dat I met you. You're such a wonderful guy. Skittery you have been there for me through everythin', thick and thin. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. I'm sorry dat you never got da chance dat you wanted with me but trust me Skittery, you would have liked it better if we were just friends. You're goin' tah make some girl very happy someday. Don't ever lose touch of who you are. Don't change for anyone Skittery because some girl is goin' tah fall madly in love with you. I know dat I would. Thanks for everythin' Skittery. There's nothin' in dis world dat I can ever repay you with."  
  
"Oh but Blue you already did repay me. You repaid me with your heart. Blue I would give up everythin' dat I own just tah be friends with you. I would much rather be your friend than your lover. Tah be lovers you have tah have a special bond, but tah be friends, now dat's somethin' you can always cherish and have. Lover break apart, but friends are forever." Skittery leaned down and kissed Blue on her forehead once more.  
  
"Take care Becca Carmady. See dat boy over there? I'm goin' tah leave you alone with him. I've had my time with you Blue, it's time tah give it up tah someone else." Holding Blue's hand so tightly Skittery got up and just looked at her, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye Blue."  
  
"Dis isn't goodbye Skittery, goodbye's are sad. It's more like I'll see you later." He tried to smile, holding back tears.  
  
"Then I'll see you later." Her fingers slid out of his hand as he walked over to me.  
  
"I'm goin' back tah da lodgin' house tah break da news tah Trigger."  
  
"Please don't bring her down here. I don't want her tah see Blue like dis."  
  
"I won't. She's all yours Kid. Take care of her." He slowly turned but Blue yelled for him.  
  
"Skittery?" He turned around.  
  
"Yeah Blue."  
  
"Look after Zippy okay? Please give her a chance. Dat's my last wish tah you. She's a great girl. Give her your heart da way you gave it tah me." She said smiling.  
  
"I will." Skittery turned and walked away. Dat was the last time Skittery ever saw Blue. I slowly walked over to Blue.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you gonna get up?" I said mimicking Blue's voice the first time we met.  
  
"Stop Blink. It hurts tah laugh." She said smiling.  
  
"There's dat smile dat I fell in love with." I was rubbing her cheeks softly, wiping tears away at the same time.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when sky's are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I sang to her.  
  
"I never heard you sing before. You have a wonderful voice."  
  
"Well dat's a talent I like tah keep private. Can you believe dis weather? It was so beautiful earlier. With da risin' of da sun, not a cloud could be found within da sky. It seemed like da perfect day. Sun shinin' ever so brightly. Now it's starting tah rain. And look at those clouds. Dis is like da first day we met. Da sun was shinin' and da next thing you know it was rainin'."  
  
"I can't believe we are talkin' about da weather." She said giggling a little. "So what do you have planned for yourself Mr. James."  
  
"Well I'm goin' tah take care of you until you get better, then I'm gonna go back tah school for a while, visit you every weekend, and once school is done, buy us a house, and we can raise our kids."  
  
"Dat's a great dream and all Blink but you know dat your future isn't goin' tah include me."  
  
"Of course it will Blue! You're goin' tah be fine. You're goin' tah get through dis!"  
  
"Blink, face da facts. I'm dyin' Blink. And I don't want tah spend my last minutes on dis earth in tears. I would rather die now knowin' dat I spent everyday dat I had lovin' you and bein' with you, than livin' forever and not knowin' you. Blink, da time dat you have spent with me means more tah me than you'll ever know. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're so handsome, amazin', wonderful, kind, sweet; da list can go on forever. Blink I'm sorry our lives together has tah end dis way, but I'm truly sorry for what I put you through. I've loved you since da day dat I met you and I will continue tah love you. I may not be here physically, but I will always be with you. I'll be in your heart and mind forever. I'll be lookin' out for you as long as you need me too. And you can always talk tah me, because you know where you can find me. I'm not goin' tah leave you Blink until I know dat you're goin' tah be happy. When I die Blink, please move on. Find dat special girl dat's waitin' for you. Give her your heart because you're too great tah spend life by yourself. I want you tah go tah school, get a good job, become a husband and da fatha dat you always wanted tah be. Do dat for me Blink, please. My last wishes tah you are dat when I die; please put me beside my fatha, so I can be with him once again."  
  
"Aren't you scared Becca? Why are you talkin' like dis?"  
  
"Because Blink, I'm not afraid tah die. Like I told you before, I try tah live each and everyday as if it was my last and my time as come. I'm not afraid because I know I lived life tah da fullest. I don't regret anythin'. God brought you into my life Blink for a reason and dat reason was tah know what love is and tah feel it, and I have felt it with you. Dat face of yours is what I'm goin' tah see for eternity. Now dat's kind of scary."  
  
"Hey." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm kiddin' ya!" She said rubbing the side of my face. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Thanks for everythin' you have done for me James. Thanks for makin' my life worth livin'." I couldn't help myself now. I just started crying.  
  
"I love you Becca Carmady!" I placed my head on her shoulders and cried. She ran her fingers through my hair crying with me. After a while I finally looked at her. I pulled a poem out of my back pocket.  
  
"Dis was a poem dat I wrote about you da first time we met. I wrote it dat night dat you were sleepin' at my house. I would like for you tah read it." I gave it to her as she read it out loud.  
  
"As da golden rays of sunlight, caress your beautiful face, I sometimes sit and wonder, or even stare off into space. I wonder if dis is really true, could I be blessed dis way? Some day I'd like tah know, why I was lucky dis day. It's true, I have been blessed, for within you, there is quite a sight, deep within your amazin' eyes, there is a heavenly light. Though da years may pass, and you'll grow through time, you'll always be with me, in my heart, and in my mind." She placed the poem down on the ground. She pulled me to her and kissed me softly. It was short but it was meaning full.  
  
"I want you tah have dis." She took off her butterfly necklace and gave it to me. "Now you will always remember me."  
  
"I can't take dis Becca." She closed my hand tightly around the necklace.  
  
"Take it James." I held it tightly as I looked at her. She smiled briefly, closed her eyes and looked back up at me.  
  
"You know how you always wanted tah be a butterfly? Well you're dream has come dream Becca. You'll finally get tah be dat butterfly, and fly away from here." She smiled once more and as she did, a blue butterfly landed on her hand. She looked at it, smiled and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile back. God must have sent the butterfly to signal that she will be alright; the butterfly had come to take her home.  
  
"I love you James Thomas Little." She said smiling at me.  
  
"I love you Becca Carmady." At that moment she closed her and everything stopped. The butterfly flew away signaling that she was finally free from this cruel world. The rain had stopped and the sun shone through the clouds. A beautiful rainbow had appeared, and the girl I loved was gone.  
  
"Becca." I began to shake her. "Becca wake up. Please." I began to cry. "Becca please wake up. Please! No. Your gonna be okay." I continued to shake her calmly. "No!" I screamed. "Becca wake up, please. We are gonna get through dis. We are goin' tah marry in da church dat your fatha and muddah married in, and we are goin' tah have children together, just like Tumbler. Becca please don't leave me alone. Please! You're all dat I have. I need you. Becca I love you, please come back." I placed my head on her shoulder and cried for what seemed like forever. I continued to hold the necklace that she had given me. Evening had finally come and I headed back to the lodging house. I walked in to see Tag holding on to Trigger. I looked over at Skittery who had a helpless look on his face. I shook my head yes and Trigger started bawling. Snitch took over Tag's place and held Trigger tight while she wept. That was my last night in 'Hattan. I hadn't returned since, until now. That night I took Becca to Hayes Park and buried her beside her father.  
  
It's April 24th, 1911, and for the first time in 22 years, the sun shown brightly all day, not a cloud in the sky, not even the slightest breeze was felt in the air. There was just something about this day that sent chills up anyone's spine and in some strange way, you felt a huge burden lifted off your shoulders. It was almost haunting. It was something that the people of Burlington, New Jersey never saw before, nor felt. With the rising of the sun, not a cloud could be found within the sky. It seemed like the perfect day, until noon. Without warning the sky would suddenly fill with dark gray clouds and begin to pour with rain. It would continue for many hours until dusk, when the sky would clear up, clouds disappear, and a rainbow would appear above. The reason behind this was it symbolizes the day Becca died. The weather, the smell, the feeling, it was all there. I can still remember everything about that day. My life has changed since then but my thoughts and feelings will always remain.  
  
I went to school as promised, and found a great job. I moved out of New York and into New Jersey. I found myself a great house and every year on April 24th, a blue butterfly would place itself on the window that I looked out of. I knew it was Becca. She promised me that she would be with me until I found happiness. That's all she ever wanted was for me to be happy. Well on April 24th, 1911, I said my vows and proclaimed my love to another woman. Sure, I may be married but my love for Becca will always remain. She was my first love. When she died she took my heart and soul with her. She is the only one that will ever have it. Not even my wife now has my heart. I love my wife but Becca will always have my true love. We both finally found happiness and made our dreams come true. She would visit me every year until I found happiness, and now she won't return. I won't see her again until we both meet up in heaven, and live the life that we were meant to live together. I still love her, and always will. The day she died I placed the promise rings on her fingers and mine, and I haven't taken it off since.  
  
Here I am, standing alone in Central Park, New York, breathing in the air that Becca and I both once breathed. Though things have changed, I never will. A part of me will always be here, while the other part is gone. This place will always remain as the place that I lived out my childhood, and found true love. Becca was more than a women, she was an inspiration. Young love is hard to find but I was lucky enough to find it. Don't ever shut anyone out of your life because you don't know how much that person really means to you until their gone. Everyone teaches you something, whether good or bad, and everyone that you meet, will forever be in your mind. Love is a very special and confusing thing, but without Becca I wouldn't know what love was. Becca made me the man that I am today, believing in me when no one else would.  
  
I look towards the sky, knowing that Becca and I will reunite once again. Even though she is gone physically, she remains in my heart and soul. She's free now to fly away, just like the dream she had as a little girl, as a blue winged butterfly. 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue: (The year is 1911 and basically everyone is in their 20's.)  
  
Years have gone by but there's not a minute that I don't think of Becca, and I think it's the same for those that lived in 'Hattan back in 1889. Everyone has grown up by now, living their own lives. Here's how they all ended up.  
  
Well Kane still lives in New York. Her and Spot are still seeing each other. Spot has actually changed since Becca's death. He still swears quite a bit but that will always be Spot. He doesn't start fights nor does he get into them. He is actually learning to be a gentlemen. The day I broke the news to Spot about Becca, he cried. That's when I knew he was a changed man. I know, it sounds crazy but I didn't believe it at first either, but he is changing, and he treats Kane like a princess. Kane is actually a receptionist at the Manhattan doctor's office. She is doing quite well for herself. She and I take occasional trips to Becca's grave and it just tears Kane up inside when she visits Becca. I don't think she wanted me to be with anyone other than Becca, but she's glad that I had her in my life.  
  
Now you're probably wondering since Spot is with Kane, what happened to Poker? Well Poker still lives in New York and she is an actress. She also is a very good dancer and is making a career for herself as a dancer as well. The job fits her perfectly because she was always the prettiest one. She definitely made something of herself. From what I hear she is seeing someone and things are pretty serious. I believe she is getting married in the fall.  
  
Soaker lives in Queens. I believe she is working in a bookstore. Actually in fact I think she owns it. She really loves to read. I've never seen anyone read more books than that girl. As for a special guy, I don't think she found him just yet. She is still looking though and I know she will find him soon. She's a beautiful girl and Mr. Right is out there, I just know. Eire is still living in New York. She is actually a dancer. She is doing tons of shows and is growing pretty famous. Last that I heard she was seeing someone. I don't think he's from New York but I know that he is in the dancing business as well. Us guys like to go and watch her shows sometimes because she's just so good. Anytime we need to ever learn anything, we always run to her. Snitch even went to her to learn how to dance for his wedding.  
  
Taps and Snoddy are still together. They actually just got married about a few months ago. All the girls were Taps bridesmaids. It was a beautiful wedding. No they don't have any kids together, yet. They live in San Francisco and we don't get to see them much but us guys like to take a summer and spend a few weeks with one another, just to catch up on things and spend time together like we did before. Taps is actually a writer. Her books are actually coming pretty famous. She has excellent work. I'm not quite sure what Snoddy is doing, but I know that they are living a very happy life together.  
  
Tag and Specs are together, surprise of the century. Just kidding. Specs proposed to her back on Valentine's Day. It was such a beautiful proposal. Rose petals, and candles. Tag is a lucky girl. Specs knows how to treat the ladies right, and he's a true gentlemen. Tag is actually a teacher. She makes such a great teacher. She has the personality for it. She's so sweet and treats everyone so well. Specs is an eye doctor, how ironic. I still visit them quite often.  
  
I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Cards and Mush? Well they're together, then they break up, then they're together, then they break up. It's off and on but their relationship is strong. I foresee them getting together in the end. Cards is a performer at Medda's and still lives in New York. Mush of course lives in New York and doesn't really have a job. He just kinds of roams around New York doing nothing with his life. He doesn't want a job because he says that it means that you have to grow up and he doesn't want to grow up.  
  
Then there's poor Trigger. She was so depressed over the death of her cousin but she still visits her grave every year. Snitch and her are married now. They got married about a year ago. At their wedding, Trigger read a poem that she wrote to Becca. They both saved up enough money to give Becca and her father a gravestone. Becca's of course in a shape of a butterfly. They have a baby girl. They both decided to name it Rebecca. They also have a baby boy on the way. They live in Maine. Not quite sure where but it's a small town. Trigger is a school teacher and Snitch owns his own business. It's a hunting and fishing business. He makes some really great money and is pretty famous within the town. They are planning on having at least three more kids.  
  
Cheatah is still living in New York. Like most couples, she is still with Jack. No marriage plans are in the works for right now but I do hear bells ringing in the near future. She is an editor for the Sun. Jack writes for the Sun but is hoping to own his own newspaper business someday in Santa Fe. Spitball and Racetrack are still together. They aren't married yet but they are engaged. Spitball lives in Queens still, and Race moved there as well. Spitball works in a factory but sings at Medda's on occasions. I have a feeling she will break into the big time pretty soon. She's really good and she's working her way up there. Race actually works down at the racetracks and he still does quite a bit of gambling.  
  
Pie Eater lives in Pennsylvania and owns his own bakery. He actually lives in an Amish county called Lancaster. From what I last heard he is married and has two kids. We don't see him much but I try to keep in contact.  
  
Swifty is living in Florida now. He isn't married and doesn't have a serious girlfriend. He is working in the news business and writes for a newspaper.  
  
Bumlets still lives in New York and is a performer. He is a singer and entertainer. He often performs with Cards.  
  
Dutchy is living in South Carolina. He just met a girl. He's a painter and is making quite a good living off of them. He has some great work, one which is in my living room.  
  
Snipeshooter still lives in New York and from what I heard he doesn't really have a job. I think he's planning on attending school in the fall to pursue some major. Boots lives in New York. He works in a factory. He decided that he didn't want to attend school, so he is working in a shoe factory, hence the name Boots.  
  
Crutchy is a missionary. He travels everywhere and isn't in one place much. Crutchy was seeing a girl for quite a while and was planning on marrying her but they broke up due to his traveling. He keeps in touch with her and hopes that they will be together again.  
  
Itey lives in Maine along with Snitch and Trigger. Snitch and Itey remained best friends and Itey actually works at Snitch's business. He makes a great fisherman and is a brilliant hunter. Itey just recently got married and of course Snitch was the best man.  
  
Jake is living in Los Angeles and is an actor. He's a pretty well known actor as well. I never foreseen Jake to be an actor but than again that boy surprises us in many ways. Jake isn't married nor is he seeing anyone. He says that he wants to focus on his work and get his life in order, than he will consider settling down.  
  
Tumbler is actually living in New York and is going to attend school in the fall with Snipeshooter.  
  
Kloppman passed away about three years ago. He was like a father to us and we all miss him dearly.  
  
Last but not least there's Zippy. Zippy and Skittery are now together. After Blue's death, Skittery pursued a relationship with her and they have been together ever since. I'm very happy for both of them. I've never seen Skittery happier, nor Zippy. They got married about a year ago. They have twin boys. They both still live in New York. Skittery is a Broadway singer. He doesn't work often because he likes to spend a lot of time with his family. Zippy is a teacher and on weekends she volunteers in a library. They make the cutest couple. Blue would be very happy to see them finally together. All she ever wanted was to see Skittery happy and to see Zippy with him. I know that she's smiling up in heaven because her wish came true.  
  
Well I believe that is everyone. Everyone grew up to live great lives, but none of them will ever forget the life that they left behind in 'Hattan. Just last year we all had a reunion and spent a week together in 'Hattan, in the exact building where we grew up. We shared stories, laughed with one another, cried with one another and just did the things we use to do as kids. I realize that we all are growing up and will eventually grow apart, but we all will be connected in some way. We all grew up together and spent the most valuable years with one another. No matter what age, year, or time, we all are going to change, but the memories that we shared will never age. We all share a special bond and that bond will never end. We all wish Becca was here to share our memories growing up but she remains in all of our hearts, and that will never change. On the outside we may grow old, and we may grow apart, but in our hearts and minds, we will always be the Newsies, a group of young girls and boys that grew up together, in 'Hattan, in the years of 1889, and lost the person closest to our hearts. 


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to write a quick note saying thanks to ALL that let me use their characters for this story. Each and everyone of you made this story special and since it was my first fic, you guys made it great. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I don't know how many of you actually read the story but I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my hardest to write a good story and I hope I did. It was my first time so I took a big risk at it. Everyone that reviewed really inspired me. Your complements and faithfulness to the story pushed me forward and made me want to write. Now that it's completed I guess I can't blame my horrible stories on the fact that it's my first because my first one is over, if that makes any sense. Well in closing thanks again. You all are so wonderful and great people. Keep working on your fics guys! You guys are such talented writers and I enjoy reading them so much. Thanks for everything and thanks for making my first fic great!  
  
A BIG shout out to the reviewers: Poker, Fantasy, Kane, Trigger, Kit Blink, Tag, Fait, Zippy, Spitball, Onyx, Cheatah, Taps, Cards  
  
And a BIGGER shout out to those in my fic: Kane, Poker, Soaker, Eire, Taps (AKA Fait), Tag, Cards, Trigger, Cheatah, Spitball, Zippy 


End file.
